The Vampire Diaries: Ashlee Gilbert
by jacquline
Summary: Ashlee is Elena's younger sister by 9 months with her own way of handling everything in Mystic Falls. What happens when she gets thrown into our favorite mix of characters? Stelena, a little Tyler/OC, eventual Damon/OC. Rated M to be safe.
1. Pilot

Pilot

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. Without looking at the clock, I knew that it was six in the morning. I heard Elena starting her shower. I could hear Aunt Jenna in the kitchen, fumbling around with the coffee maker. I couldn't hear anything from Jeremy's room, but I knew he was still sleeping. But none of this was what I wanted to hear.

I wanted to hear my parents in the kitchen, bantering over who got to make what for breakfast. I wanted to hear my mom insist that dad make the coffee and she make the chocolate chip pancakes that she always made for us on the first day of school. I wanted to hear my dad say that she should make the coffee and he should make us his famous ham and cheese omelets.

I sighed, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes again. I didn't want the pain anymore. I wanted my parents back, I wanted everything to be ok again.

I reached over to my bedside table and opened the drawer. I dug around for a minute before I found what I was looking for. I looked at the small little razor blade in my hand before adding another cut to my wrist. I grimaced at the pain, then watched, somewhat fascinated as the blood started oozing from the cut. I brought my wrist up to my lips and licked the blood away so I wouldn't have to deal with bloody tissues. Jenna had almost caught me a few times that way.

The familiar metallic taste washed over my tongue and I sighed before reaching back into my drawer and finding the pack of cigarettes I kept in there. I pulled one out and stuck it in my mouth while digging around for my lighter as well. I pulled it out and walked across the room to my bay window. I opened it and felt a warm breeze wash in. I sat on the bench in the window and lit my cigarette.

A few minutes later, I felt calmer, felt like I might actually be able to handle the day. My wrist had finally stopped bleeding and the nicotine from the cigarette calmed me. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back against the wall, letting my cigarette dangle from my fingers outside the window. I smiled.

"Yes, Jeremy? Would you like something?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Ashlee, it is really creepy how you can do that." Jeremy said, walking into my room. I grinned at him, opening my eyes.

"It's a gift." I smirked. I saw Jeremy's eyes glance at my hand outside my window. I held up the cigarette, offering it to him. He sat down next to me and took a few drags on my cigarette.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to going to school today. It's the last place I wanna go." I told Jeremy.

"So skip. Nothing happens on the first day anyway." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"That sounds like a really good idea." I replied. "Care to join?"

"Nah, I'm gonna show up. I've got a couple of friends I wanna hang with." He replied.

"Ooo, like Vicky…" I teased. He pushed my shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Hey, it's ok, I know you've slept with her. No big deal, dude." I smirked at him.

"What? How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"She's my best friend, of course she told me. But don't worry, I won't tell." I promised.

"Thank you." Jeremy sounded relieved.

"You don't need Elena and Matt coming down on you anyway. Elena's being enough of a control freak as it is." I sighed, putting out the cigarette.

"Tell me about it." Jeremy shook his head.

"Alright, out of my room. I need to get dressed." I began pushing Jeremy towards the door.

"I thought you were going to skip." Jeremy protested on his way out the door.

"Maybe after the first few periods." I replied, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back towards me for a minute. "I'm running low on weed, gotta get some more." I whispered in his ear.

"I'll let you know who I can find." Jeremy turned around and smiled at me.

"Thanks bro." I smiled back, before shoving him into the hallway and slamming the door in his face.

"Not nice!" he yelled through the door.

"You'll live!" I yelled back. Jeremy and I had always been close, and became closer after our parents died, due to our similarities in coping abilities.

As I began digging through my closet, looking for something to wear, I heard Elena get out of the shower.

"Ashlee, the bathroom's all yours." She yelled through my door.

"Thanks, Elena." I yelled back as I finally settled for a black mini skirt, black knee high combat boots, and a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket.

As I walked into the bathroom, I put a small, simple diamond stud in my nose and quickly added some eyeliner and mascara. It was simple and understated. I ran my fingers through my slightly wavy blonde hair that fell to the middle of my back, and fingered the purple streaks that I had Jeremy dye for me a few weeks ago. I smiled.

I was starting over this year, as someone else. I was done with the preppy cheerleader I had been before. I grinned at the girl in the mirror. I wasn't going to put up with people's shit this year, and if they don't like that, too bad.

I walked into the kitchen after Jeremy as Aunt Jenna turned to all of us and said,

"Toast. I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said, pouring herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, before walking over and taking the cup out of Elena's hand. I brought over two more cups and handed them to Elena.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared… Lunch money?" Jenna stressed, before handing Jeremy ten bucks. I took one of the cups from Elena and sipped at the scalding hot coffee. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap." Jenna pulled her hair loose of its hair tie and gathered her stuff.

"Then go, we'll be fine." I said, dumping my coffee down the sink. I hated the stuff anyway. Jenna forced a small smile before running out the door.

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Don't start." He scoffed before walking past her with his coffee.

"How about you, Ashlee? You going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Elena? Everything's just peachy keen, walking on sunshine, and all that happy crap." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

As I walked to school, I thought about everything. Elena and I are in the same grade, Jeremy is one year below us. I was born almost exactly nine months after Elena, and Jeremy was a year after me. One year from now, Elena and I would be seniors, then she would probably go off to college, and I had no idea what I'd do. Maybe keep working at the Grill with Vicky. Grow old, maybe get married somewhere along the way. I had no idea. I had no idea what I wanted with my life, or even what I wanted to go to college for. Or if I even wanted to go to college.

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yo, Ashlee!" I turned to see Tyler driving next to me. "Want a lift?" I grinned and hopped into his truck.

"Hi." I smiled as he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He smiled back and began driving again.

With Tyler, it was an on again, off again thing, purely a physical relationship. I knew he had slept with Vicky too, and it didn't bother me. None of us were looking for an actual relationship yet, so flings here and there was it. Plus one drunken threesome over the summer. I'm not getting into that though. But right now, it was off for me, and on with Vicky, but even that didn't keep him from flirting with me anyway.

We pulled up to the school and Tyler put one arm around my waist, pinching my butt playfully.

"Hey." I grinned, smacking his ass in return. "Come on, let's go find Vicky." We walked around to the back, where I knew Vicky and Jeremy would probably be. And they were.

"Hey, Vick, I knew I'd find you here with the crack heads." He gave her a one armed hug, before turning to Jeremy. "Oh, Pete Whentz wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Whentz huh?" Jeremy was about to make a smart comment back, but I moved out of Tyler's grip and put a hand over Jeremy's mouth.

"No. No fighting." I said, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, be nice." Vicky agreed. "That's Ashlee and Elena's little brother."

"I know who he is." Tyler replied, turning to Vicky. "I can still kick his ass." He replied, kissing her.

"But you won't." I scolded Tyler. I looked at Jeremy, who just rolled his eyes and watched Tyler and Vicky make out.

I gently smacked his cheek and held out my hand. He glanced at me, then handed me his blunt. I took a few drags then handed it back, before digging into my bag to find the pain pills I had snuck out of the house. I popped two into my mouth, then gave Jeremy a quick hug, said goodbye to Tyler and Vicky, promising to meet up with them for lunch, then headed inside.

I passed Caroline on my way into the bathroom. She tried to give me a hug and ask how I was. I brushed her off, told her not to expect me at cheerleading practice and walked into the bathroom. I pulled out my eye drops and looked in the mirror before tilting my head up and letting a few drops fall into each eye.

"Ashlee!" I heard Elena's voice enter the bathroom. I sighed.

"Wha-" I was cut off as she grabbed my face and looked into my eyes.

"It's not even first period and you're already stoned. Look, everyone gave us a free pass last year, they're not going to do it again this year."

"I know that, Elena. I'm not looking for a free pass."

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena began digging through the pockets in my jacket, then reached for my bag.

"Hey, hey! I don't have anything on me. Just leave me alone, Elena." I pulled my bag onto my bag and started for the door.

"No!" Elena yelled, grabbing my arm. "I let you do what you want over the summer, Ashlee, I'm not going to sit here and let you destroy yourself anymore. This isn't you." I turned to Elena and leaned close.

"Well, it is now." I growled, before ripping my arm out of her grip and storming out of the bathroom. In the hallway, I ran into Jeremy, and handed him my eye drops.

"Be careful, Elena's on the do-gooder war path." I warned him, before walking to class.

I sat down next to Matt in first period History with Mr. Tanner. I hated Tanner, he was a major douche, and I planned on making his class hell for him if at all possible. I grimaced when Elena and Bonnie walked in, and instantly wished I had skipped. I decided that if nothing had become interesting my third period, I was out. I put my head down on the desk and fell asleep, only waking up when the bell rang.

"Miss Gilbert," I heard Tanner say as I walked towards the door. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Yeah, what do you want, Tanner?" I asked.

"It's Mr. Tanner, and I wanted to let you know that if you sleep through another one of my classes, I'll have to give you detention."

"But, _Mr. Tanner_," I began sarcastically. "Your lectures just help me sleep so much better than when I'm at home." I smirked, then left the classroom, ignoring him calling my name. I walked out of the school, stopped by the stoner's circle to pick up some weed before I left, then walked away without looking back.

A few minutes later, I arrived at my destination: Mystic Falls Cemetery. I walked deep into the cemetery before coming to a stop at my parent's graves. I sighed and sat down in front of their tombstone. I rolled a blunt, lit it and sighed, staring at the tombstone.

I really missed my parents, though there was no way I was going to show it at school. I missed the smell of my dad's cologne in the mornings, the way my mom smiled whenever I made a stupid joke. I missed it all. I could feel the tears beginning to roll down my face. I put out my blunt and fell asleep leaning against the tombstone that faced my parent's graves.

"Ashlee!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"What?" I whined, opening my eyes to see Elena's angry face.

"You ditched school? On the first day?"

"Do you really think I wanted to put up with people asking me how I felt? No. So I left. What's the big deal?" I shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" Elena gasped. "The big deal is that you're throwing your life away."

"Whatever Elena. I'll see you at home." I pushed her away and walked off.

That night, I sat on the couch, playing a video game on my laptop when Elena walked through.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena said to Jenna.

"Ok, have fun. Wait. I've got this." Jenna turned. "Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna put her hands on her hips, pretending to act like a parent. I snorted my laughter, and both she and Elena turned to glare at me.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled at her. Jenna smiled back before walking off. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Ashlee? It'll be fun."

"Maybe later. I've got diabolical plans to make." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oo, diabolical, huh? About what?"

"Mmm, maybe about the hot guy at the door." I said absent mindedly as Elena opened the door.

"Oh!" I heard Elena gasp. I furrowed my brows and got up. There _was_ a hot guy at the door. How had I known that?

"Sorry, I was about to knock." Hot guy said to Elena.

"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest, looking the hot guy up and down, undressing him with my eyes. He was good-looking, that's for sure.

"Um, I'm Stefan Salvatore." He said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I took it and smirked.

"Nice to meet you. Ashlee Gilbert. Elena's younger sister."

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled before turning back to Elena. Feeling unwanted, I turned and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. Realizing there was nothing I wanted, I changed my mind and grabbed my leather jacket again.

"Elena, I'll see you at the Grill." I called out. "Nice meeting you, Stefan." I said, walking past him.

I walked into the Grill and spotted Tyler at the pool tables. Vicky was working, so I waved to her, before heading over to Tyler. I hopped on the side of the pool table, right in front of him.

"Hey sexy." I smiled seductively, crossing my legs and flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Hey yourself." He smirked back, running a hand up my leg, pushing my skirt up a bit. I smirked, biting my lip.

"Wanna get busy for a bit?" I whispered, running one finger down his neck and chest, before hooking into the front of his jeans.

"I'm free until Vicky gets off work." He grinned.

"Jenna's the only one home." I replied, hopping off the table.

"My truck is right around the corner and both my parents are gone for the night." He countered. I smirked.

"Your place it is then." I grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. We were met by Elena and Stefan.

"Bye, sis. See ya at home." I smirked at her, pushing past her. She just looked surprised, as did Stefan.

"Ashlee?"

"What?" I turned back around.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll be out to your truck in a minute." I told Tyler. He nodded.

"You and Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought he was with Vicky?"

"He's not with anyone, Elena. It's just a casual fling here and there." I shrugged.

"So you and him? Have before?" She looked almost offended.

"God, Elena. Where do you think I was all summer?" I asked her. Her mouth opened into and "O" shape, and Stefan just looked at the floor. "See ya, Stefan." I smiled, before turning and going to meet Tyler.

The next day, I daydreamed in Tanner's class. I was high as a kite and a little bit tipsy, though, I didn't think Tanner noticed. I was wrong.

"Ashlee? Any contributions?" Tanner asked me.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my daydream about the night before with Tyler.

"The Battle of Willow Creek. Deaths? You would know if you weren't daydreaming, Miss Gilbert."

I nodded profusely. "Lotsa deaths, sir. Many, many peoples were killed, sir." I slurred, before leaning back in my seat and smiling, satisfied with my answer. He sighed as half the class giggled. I noticed Elena staring at me, appalled. Stefan, Bonnie and Matt were all giving me weird looks as well. I looked back at them all.

"What?" I asked.

"Try coming to class sober next time, Miss Gilbert. Until then, principal's office." Tanner handed me a pink slip.

"You got it Tanner, my man." I took the slip and punched his shoulder. "Peace out, dude." Tanner glared back at me as I stumbled out of the room and down the hall. I stopped in the bathroom to vomit.

I leaned my head against the cool wall of the bathroom stall and sighed. This was going to be a long day. I closed my eyes for a moment and all of a sudden, I pictured a crow, then a really hot guy with amazing blue eyes, that suddenly turned red. He flew at me, fangs bared. I jolted upright.

Fangs? Red eyes? I rubbed my eyes, thinking it must be the drugs. I shook my head and got up from where I had been on my knees. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and walked out of the bathroom, only to be pushed up against the wall by Elena.

"What were you thinking? Coming to class completely stoned?" She shrieked in my face. I grimaced at the loud noise and waited a second before answering.

"Elena, let me live my life, and I'll let you live yours. Now please let me be. Go write in your diary or something." I sighed.

"No!" Elena said. "Everyone is done giving us free passes, you need to deal with it. Mom and dad are dead. We need to move on and get over it, everyone else has. This," She gestured to me. "Is not you. You need to sober up and straighten up, Ashlee. You're going to ruin your life."

"So let me. It's my life, Elena, not yours!" I pushed her away from me and stalked off down the hall, and out the doors.

I hung out at the falls all day until the party started. Vicky texted me during lunch, asking where I was. When I told her, she showed up and brought food, which I was thankful for, since I hadn't brought any myself and the high was wearing off.

I told her all about how Elena was on my ass about ruining my life, and Vicky just laughed.

"Matt's like that too, only at home though."

"I wish it was just at home. Elena busts my ass everywhere. She caught me coming out of the bathroom from puking today. Actually shoved me up against the wall."

"Damn." Vicky whistled.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I can't stand her. I'm just glad Jeremy understands. He's the only one that does."

"Hey, at least your brother is cool. Mine keeps staring after Elena all day, hoping she'll come back to him."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. She seems pretty happy with the new guy."

"Oh yeah, he's hot. Who is he?" Vicky smirked.

"Stefan Salvatore." I smirked back. "Though I don't think either of us will get anywhere with him. He seems pretty smitten with Elena as well."

"Darn, that's a waste of some fine ass." Vicky and I laughed.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"Hey, I should get back to school. You coming?" Vicky asked, standing up.

"Nah." I replied. "I think I'll start my perfect attendance record next week." Vicky laughed before leaving.

Most of the school showed up to the party that night. I had even run home for a bit to change, and luckily, had avoided all family members on the way. I was now dressed in a black dress, black leggings, black platform heels and my black leather jacket. I sat on a fallen log next to Tyler, where we made out for a bit before I stumbled off to find more drinks.

When I got back, Tyler was gone, so I decided to take a walk in the woods. I stumbled around for a bit, then just sat down when I got too dizzy from the alcohol. I sipped at the beer in my hand. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly I felt something cool around my ankles. My eyes flew open to see a white mist curling around my feet and around the floor of the forest. I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I bolted up from where I was sitting. I began to run back towards the falls when I heard a crow caw. I turned for a second, then tripped over something. I glanced back to see what I had tripped over and gasped. It was a body. It was Vicky's body.

"Vicky? Vicky!" I shrieked. I looked around and saw a guy in the mist. "Call for help!" I yelled to him.

Then all of a sudden, he was in front of me. All I saw were blue eyes turning red before he lunged forward and bit into my neck. I screamed at the pain and tried to shove the monster away as I became more and more light headed. All of a sudden, he was gone, and I was left whimpering on the ground.

Then I heard voices.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I could hear Elena's voice.

"I don't wanna hear it." I heard Jeremy reply, before he tripped and fell on top of Vicky. "Vicky? No, Oh my god, it's Vicky." Jeremy gasped. Then he spotted me curled up against a tree. "Ashlee?"

"Oh my god, Ashlee!" I heard Elena as she ran over to me. "What happened?" I just whimpered in reply.

All of a sudden, Vicky gasped under Jeremy then collapsed back on the ground, passed out again.

"We need to get them to a doctor." Elena said, grabbing me and hauling me to my feet as Jeremy picked up Vicky.

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled as we reentered the party. I could hear people gasping all over the place. Matt and Tyler rushed over, both of them leaning over the picnic table that Jeremy was setting Vicky down on. I kept one hand pressed against my neck to try and stop the bleeding. I had blocked out all the voices and was staring at the table, unresponsive to everyone.

Elena grabbed my face and asked me something, but I couldn't hear her. I just stared, then looked back down at the table. She pulled my hand away from my neck and I hissed in pain. Then all the noises came flooding back in.

"It's their necks, something bit them. They're losing a lot of blood. It's bad." Elena freaked. I shut my eyes tight and worked on blocking everyone out again. Once I did, I could feel a pair of eyes on my back. I opened my eyes and whipped my head around, effectively making the bite on my neck worsen. Just before I passed out from the pain, I locked eyes with a guy across the fire.

It was Stefan Salvatore.

I woke up later that night in the hospital. Elena and Jenna were standing there staring at me.

"Ashlee. Hey, hunnie. Don't try to speak, You've lost a lot of blood. You need your rest." Jenna said and Elena nodded.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry. We'll take care of everything once you're better. Just get some rest." Jenna said. "We'll be back in the morning." I nodded and fell back asleep.

**Alrighty, well, there's the first chapter. Leave a review, and tell me what you think.  
~Jacquline**


	2. Night of the Comet

Night of the Comet

I woke up again the next morning to see sun streaming in through my window. I blinked a few times, then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced around me.

I was in a hospital room, which didn't surprise me, though the events that led me to be here were still fuzzy. I had an IV drip running into my right arm, and a bandage taped to my neck. I gently touched it and winced.

"You might not want to touch that. It's probably sore." I heard a voice say from the doorway.

"Do you have anything for that?" I asked, then smiled over at my little brother. "Hey, Jer." Jeremy smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, coming to sit down beside me on the bed.

"A little sore, but overall, not bad. This place gives me the creeps though, I want out." I replied. "Just gimme some good pain meds, and let me go." I grinned. Then an image from last night came into my mind and I bolted upright in bed, making my head spin. I fell back down onto the pillows again.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast. You lost a lot of blood last night."

"Vicky." I gasped. "How's Vicky?"

"She should be fine after she rests for a bit. At least that's what the nurse told me before she kicked me out. I had to sneak back in here to see you." Jeremy sighed.

"Wow, way to put Vicky before your family. Great little brother you are." I smirked at him sarcastically. His face fell, and I sighed, still smiling. "It's alright, Jer. I don't mind. I know why you did what you did."

"I was just so worried." He confessed. "She was completely passed out, No one knew if she was going to make it or not." He glanced at me. "What attacked you two?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, then stopped, searching my brain. I didn't know. Why didn't I know? I should know, I was conscious when I was attacked. Right?

"I-I don't remember…" I replied, staring blankly at the wall, as if it had the answer written on it in a different language and was trying to figure out what it said. I thought harder.

"Hey, hey." Jeremy shook my shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it. You're ok and you'll get better. That's all that matters."

I smiled at him. He was right. I was going to be ok, and I'd be out of here soon. I glanced at the clock.

"You should get to school, Jeremy. You're gonna be late."

Jeremy nodded.

"I'll see ya later, Ash."

"See ya, Jer." I watched him walk out of the room and I closed my eyes again, resting.

I woke a few hours later when the doctor walked in, a clipboard in hand. He was tall, with slightly graying brown hair and soft brown eyes. I immediately liked him, even if I didn't care for hospitals that much.

"Hey, Doc. I get to leave yet?" I asked, pushing myself slowly into a sitting position.

"Not yet. I'd like to keep you overnight just to make sure you don't have an infection." He replied.

"Doc, I feel fine. Just a little bit of pain in my neck, but other than that, nothing." I said.

"I'd still like to keep you for observation."

"Oh come on, Doc, as much as I like you, please please please let me out." I begged.

"Sorry, Ashlee. One more night and then you can leave. Same goes for your friend."

"Can I at least go see her?" I asked, resigned to my fate for the night.

"When she wakes up, I promise. I'll have a nurse come and get you when she does." He smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed, laying back down in bed. A nurse came in as the doctor walked out.

"Hello Ashlee. How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if you could get that doctor to let me out of here today." I replied.

"Not happening, Ashlee." I heard the doctor call from the hallway. The nurse chuckled.

"Sorry, hun, I can't do that. But I can get you some food."

"Do you have any chocolate cake?" I asked hopefully, sitting up. I was craving it really badly. But the nurse just laughed again.

"Nope, they don't make that until dinner time."

"Toast and tea then please." I sighed. "Oh, and can I get some strawberries?" I love strawberries.

"That I can get for you." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time before a face came into my view. I jumped, surprised.

"Stefan? What-" I began, but Stefan cut me off.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. It's all you remember." He said, sternly, staring straight into my eyes. I felt like a deer in the headlights, I couldn't stop staring back into his eyes.

"An animal attacked me, it's all I remember." I repeated blankly.

"You will forget that I was here."

"You were never here." I repeated.

A moment later I blinked and looked around my room. I could have sworn someone was here with me, but my room was empty.

As I was eating, Jenna walked into my room. And she wasn't smiling.

"Jenna!" I smirked. "Turn that frown upside down. You're not the one stuck in the hospital." She looked semi-amused, before pulling out a small box from her purse. My eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" I breathed.

Jenna nodded and set the box down in front of me. I tore the box opened and squealed. Inside lay a perfect piece of chocolate cake. I pushed my toast away and dug into the cake. I moaned as the first bite hit my tongue, it was the best thing I had tasted in days. I dipped one of the strawberries into the chocolate frosting and ate that too.

"Jenna, you are my savior. Can you get me out of here today as well?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I think you should stay in here one more night."

"Oh, come on Jenna, why?" I whined.

"It's either that or I'll drive you and your brother to rehab." I looked at her, confused. "I just got out of a parent-teacher conference with Mr. Tanner. Showing up to class stoned and drunk isn't smart Ashlee. Neither is skipping half your classes the first week. Trust me, been there, done that. Nachos used to be my munchie food whenever I got stoned. But that's the past, you need to stop before you hurt yourself. Hurt yourself more." She corrected.

"But Jenna, I-"

"Please, Ashlee, don't 'but Jenna' me. You don't think I've smelled the cigarettes on you each morning? And the smell of weed and alcohol when you come home? I gave you the summer, but now it's back to school, and back to life. The highs only last so long, they all wear off eventually and reality sets back in."

I sighed, and crossed my fingers under my tray.

"I'll work on stopping, Jenna." I said, looking down, pretending to be ashamed I'd been caught.

"Thank you." She stood up. "I'll go talk to the doctor and see what he says." She replied, walking out the door. I grinned.

A while later, Jenna came back in, saying that I could come home as long as I stayed in bed for the night. I grinned and jumped out of bed, running to hug her. She chuckled before the doctor that was standing behind her pulled me off of her and ushered me back towards the bed.

"As long as you stay in bed, Ashlee." The doctor stressed as I sat back down. "I just have a couple questions."

"And then can I leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you can leave as soon as we're done." The doctor sighed. "First question, do you smoke?" I cringed, looking at Jenna's stern face.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Ok, When you were brought in last night, your blood alcohol level was extremely high. Do you drink often?"

"Yeah." I cringed again. Jenna was going to kill me in my sleep tonight.

"Ok, so you were, high, and drunk last night, correct?" I nodded. "Do you remember what exactly happened?"

"An animal attacked me. It came out of the night and jumped me." I replied without thinking. "That's all I remember." The doctor's head snapped up from the clipboard.

"That's the same exact thing her friend said. Word for word." I heard the doctor whisper to Jenna. Jenna shrugged.

"If you think Vicky and I are making this up, go ahead and think that, but it's what happened. And why haven't I been able to see her yet?" I demanded.

"She's just woken up, her brother is with her. You can go visit once you've filled out the discharge papers." The doctor said, leaving me and Jenna with a few papers to sign.

A while later, after saying 'hi' to Vicky, I was back in bed at home, with Jenna and Elena talking about guys downstairs. I could hear Elena complaining about Stefan and his brother. Then I could hear the door open and close.

"Jeremy, where were you?" I heard Jenna's stern voice. Jeremy mumbled something in return that I couldn't hear. Then something happened and I could hear Jeremy talking.

"Ow. Why? Why did you do that?"

"Listen up, quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said sternly.

"Parental authority, I like it." I could hear Jeremy grinning. "Sleep tight." His footsteps continued back up the stairs. I heard him enter his room, and Jenna and Elena resumed talking quietly downstairs. I crept out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom I shared with Jeremy. I knocked on his door, then slowly opened it.

"Hey, you're home." Jeremy grinned, coming over to give me a hug. I could smell weed all over him and I inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good." I grinned at him.

"They give ya anything good for that?" he asked, motioning to my neck. I shook my head, wincing at the pain.

"I was hoping Dr. Jeremy might have something good. The hospital doctors don't give out the good stuff." I smirked through the pain. Jeremy smiled back and pulled out a joint and a small pill bottle.

"Here, this is what I have left from tonight, knock yourself out." I smiled.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best."

"Anything for my cool sis." I smirked.

"And don't you forget that." I poked his chest before walking back into my room.

I stopped in the bathroom and swallowed a couple of pain pills with some water before walking into my room. I dug for my lighter in my drawer, then lit my blunt. I walked over to the window, opening it to let the smoke out. I inhaled and sighed at the instant calming effect of the weed.

A half hour later, The blunt was almost gone and I was really relaxed. I grinned lazily out the window and watched a bird land on the tree outside my window. I stared at it for a minute before it cawed at me and I jumped. I began to laugh, then stuck a hand out the window to touch it. It pecked at my fingers, and I let it until it began to draw blood. Then I hissed in annoyance and pulled my hand back inside.

"Shoo, birdy boy." I growled.

Returning the blunt to my lips, I inhaled a few more times, before extinguishing the end of the blunt outside my window, tossing the end and closing the window. I stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorty shorts and a sports bra and quickly changed into them before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Ashlee!" I heard Jenna yell from the bottom of the stairs. "You better be headed to bed!"

"Oh, I am, Aunt Jenna, I am." I giggled back. I heard footsteps and then my bedroom door flew open and Jenna walked in, with Elena right behind her. Jenna grabbed my face and looked into my dark brown eyes.

"You're high too." She turned to Elena. "Can't I do anything right?" Jenna walked into my room and began digging through my stuff.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" I asked, stumbling into bed.

"Where is it?" Jenna demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, secretly glad I was actually all out.

"The weed, Ashlee. Give it to me."

"I don't have anymore." I replied.

Jenna sighed and walked out. Elena just shook her head at me sadly before following Jenna out. I smirked and fell backwards into bed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was that same crow staring in my window at me.

The next day was the day the comet passed over Mystic Falls. There were a bunch of events that the town had planned, and I only planned on attending as few as possible. I didn't care much for social events. Unfortunately, as punishment, Jenna dragged me out of bed early and stuck me with Elena for the day, who had me help her hand out programs with Bonnie.

I followed behind them as they talked about Elena and Stefan. I ignored them and distributed my programs as fast as possible.

I was on my last few when I bumped into a chest. A solid, well built, muscular chest. I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen, though there was something familiar about them. I brushed the feeling off and held out a program.

"Night of the comet." I smirked, looking the man over. He was dressed all in black, from his nice leather shoes to his black jeans and leather jacket. Even his beautiful wavy hair was black. He smirked back and took it from me.

"Thanks." He replied. "What happened to your neck?" He asked. I instinctively reached up to touch the bandage on my neck. I had forgotten to put a scarf on this morning.

"Animal attack." I replied.

"Ouch." He said. "Get better."

"Thanks." I watched him walk away, intrigued. He seemed like a one night stand kinda guy, and with the back I was seeing, I wouldn't mind it.

Later that night I ran into Caroline, who handed me a candle. I smiled at her and lit it from Matt. I smiled gently at him, knowing he was still semi heartbroken over Elena. He smiled back and I turned, going off to find more people. I spotted one unlit candle, and reached mine out to light it.

"Thanks." A familiar voice said. I looked up into a pair of blue eyes and grinned.

"You're very welcome." I replied, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I could see in his face that he liked a challenge and a good time. "So you here for the comet or the girls?" I saw a smirk spread across his face at my words.

"Mmm, both maybe." He replied. "Depends on if I can get your name or not."

"Ashlee." I smiled, holding out my hand for him to shake. Instead he took it and gently kissed the back of it, his lips staying on my hand a little longer than necessary.

"Damon." He replied, still holding my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, mocking a curtsey, which caught him a bit off guard. He looked at me for a moment before turning off his 'player smirk' and actually smiling.

"The honor is all mine." He bowed.

"Mm, so multiple personalities?" I asked. "A player and a gentleman?"

"I suppose so." He chuckled. "Though I can see the same goes for you."

"Nah, I'm just spontaneous." I replied. "I like to have a good time."

"What a coincidence, so do I." His player smirk was back. I blew out our candles before speaking again.

"I've been cooped up in the hospital for two days, I need some fun." My eyes dared him to make a move and he grinned. He still hadn't released my hand so he just turned and began leading me away from the crowd. We went into a dark stairway and he pinned me against the wall.

"So, do you usually hook up with guys you've only known for five minutes?"

"Do you usually talk the entire time you hook up with a girl?" I retorted. He grinned and a moment later, his lips were on mine and we fell into a make out where we were battling for dominance. He had the easy dominance since he had me pinned against the wall. His lips trailed down my cheek to my neck and my eyes snapped open.

"I know you…" I breathed. I could feel him ripping the bandage off my neck and then his teeth bit into me again. I screamed just before everything went black.

I woke up on the rooftop of some building. Damon was still there, sitting on the roof a few feet away.

"Wha… You bit me!" I exclaimed groggily, beginning to sit up.

"What can I say, you taste delicious." He looked over at me and licked his lips, smirking.

"What are you?" I asked, scooting backwards, away from him.

"I'm a vampire." He stated as if it was obvious.

"A vampire?" I said, dubiously. "You're joking."

"You think I'm joking? How's your neck?" He pointed out. I reached a hand up and cringed at the raw skin. I could feel a few holes and brought my fingers away to find them covered in blood. I looked back at Damon, horrified.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. You taste really good, but you're just a human. There are plenty of you around." He said motioning to the people gathered below, watching the comet. He stood up and was beside me in a flash, dragging me to my feet.

"But killing you might be fun." He said, dragging me towards the side of the building.

"Oh, no. Please don't." I began to cry.

"Shh, I got you." He said, making me stand on the edge of the roof. He gripped one arm, jerking back and forth, trying to make me fall.

"No, stop. Please." I sobbed.

"Oh! I got ya. Oh! Oh! I'm not gonna drop ya."

"Stop…" I whined.

Suddenly, Stefan appeared on the roof infront of us.

"Not bad, Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked him, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Let her go." Stefan said.

"Really?" Damon sounded surprised. "Ok." He jerked my arm backwards and I let out a shriek.

"No, No!" I squealed.

"No!" Stefan gasped. Damon pushed me forward into the roof. Stefan caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Relax." Damon said.

"What's happening?" I sobbed.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." I heard Damon say. I looked up fearfully between the both of them. I was sitting right at Stefan's feet. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked me.

"It was an animal attack." I choked out.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked, crouching in front of me. "Think, think about it, really hard. What attacked you?"

"Vampire." I hissed, moving closer to Stefan and further from Damon.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong!" Damon replied.

"Don't do this." Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan did."

"Don't." Damon pulled me to my feet as I stared at Stefan. Damon turned me to face him and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't do this." Stefan begged again. I stared at Damon, then looked at Stefan.

"You couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're going to do now."

Damon poked my neck, making it start to bleed again and I hissed at the pain. Damon shoved me into Stefan's arms and I cried out in pain and terror. I was in the arms of a killer. I needed to get free. I pulled back against Stefan's grip to no avail.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need. But you can change that, human blood can gives you that." Damon tempted him. I continued crying as Stefan tossed me to the ground.

"You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon growled.

"Why? So what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan and Damon were in a glare off. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan hissed back. Damon thought for a moment, then chuckled.

"Wow." Damon said, coming closer to me. I scooted backwards again, scared of both vampires. Damon pulled me up into a sitting position and whispered in my ear.

"You won't remember what happened on the roof. You don't know what we are. You took some drugs, and you'll be fine. It was an animal that attacked you in the woods." I calmed down at his words. What was I doing on the roof? And with Stefan and Damon? How did Stefan and Damon know each other?

"What happened?" I asked, looking between the two guys. "Ahh, I think I ripped my stitches open." I hissed at the pain in my neck.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'll be fine." I stood up and walked towards the stairs. I turned right before I got to them and looked back at Stefan.

"Stefan, I know we haven't really gotten to know each other yet, but could you help me find Elena?" Stefan nodded. "Thanks. Later, Damon." I waved and headed back for the stairs. Stefan caught up with me a minute later.

Stefan silently took my arm and gently led me into the Grill. I spotted Elena across the room and walked over.

"Elena-"

"Oh my god, Ashlee! What happened to you?" Elena ran over and pushed my hair away from my wound.

"I don't know. Stefan found me." I replied. "I think I ripped my stitches open." Matt nodded and walked off to get some gauze. Elena helped me sit down and got me some water.

"Ugh, just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" I heard Caroline say from a few tables over.

"Yeah." I heard Bonnie sigh from next to her. I looked up and glared at both of them, letting them know I had heard them. They both looked down.

As soon as Matt bandaged me up again, Elena led me out of the Grill and brought me home. We found Jenna in Jeremy's room when we got there.

"Jer?" Elena asked.

"Nope, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've become my own worst nightmare. The authority figure." Jenna sighed, and bolted across the room. "Who has to violate a fifteen year olds privacy." She pulled out mine and Jeremy's bong out of his boot. I sighed. Jeremy sucked at finding hiding places.

"Shit…" I hissed under my breath. Elena looked at me, horrified.

"Jackpot." Jenna said. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"I'm going to bed…" I pointed a thumb behind me and bolted out and into my room before Jenna could object and search me.

I could still hear them talking in the other room. Jenna had gotten yelled at by Mr. Tanner, and it was freaking her out. I quick sent a text to Jeremy to let him know that Jenna had found his stuff, then crawled into bed and passed out.

**Alrighty, there's the second chapter. I can't promise as many fast updates as this, but I hope to get another one done over the weekend. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts and the review. I love knowing that people are actually reading this. Until later, my fellow vampire lovers.  
~Jacquline**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites**

The next day I was hanging out in the stoner pit before school with Jeremy. We were listening to Nickelback on his iPod and sharing a blunt. I took a few drags before passing it back to him. I almost asked if he wanted to talk, but the look on his face let me know that that wasn't a great idea at the moment. I'd let him cool off and then ask him later.

I grinned as I saw Vicky walking over to us.

"I rock." She said as she approached us. "I scored two tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." She grinned, pleased with herself.

"You and Tyler have fun." Jeremy sighed.

"Don't be like that, come on. I want you to go."

"Well, you're not worried everyone's gonna know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh wait, everyone already knows." Jeremy sassed her.

"Yeah, but it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." She smiled, trying to keep things positive.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?"

"Screw you." Vicky snapped, tired of trying to be nice.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy waited, but Vicky wasn't able to form any words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find something to say, but before she could, Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked away, ripping his ear buds out of my ears.

"Ow! Jerk!" I yelled after him. He flipped me off as he walked away. I glared after him before turning to Vicky. "Hey now, no staring off after him. There are better guys out there." She turned to me.

"He's your brother, aren't you supposed to be for us being together?"

"Oh, I am, but he's my brother, so I can diss him, and with him acting like a first class prick this morning, I can also tell you that you deserve better." I smiled, and Vicky smiled back.

"Thanks, Ash, what would I do without you?" She rolled her eyes, still smiling. I threw an arm over her shoulder and began walking towards school with her.

"Have an even worse history with guys than you do now. And a lot worse fashion sense." I smirked and she laughed.

"This coming from the girls that's wearing all black."

"At least I never wore overalls to school."

"Hey, those were the only pair of pants that I had that were clean!"

"And you looked like a dork. You're lucky I got to you before you went the whole day in those ugly things."

"But you didn't have to take a picture first!"

"Before and after shots, just to show how incredibly amazing I am." I plastered a big, proud, dopey grin on my face and Vicky laughed.

-VD:AG-

I was doodling in my notebook in Tanner's class, half listening, half thinking of good songs in my head.

"World War II, ended in…" Tanner paused, waiting for someone to answer. "Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" The girl shrugged. "1945."

I glanced up, hearing Elena whispering. She was talking to Stefan, so I went back to half listening to Tanner, completely uninterested in her and her merry life.

"Pearl Harbor?" He paused again. "Miss Gilbert?" My head shot up, then back to my paper as I realized he was talking to Elena.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeated.

"Umm…" Elena trailed off.

"December 7th, 1941." I heard Stefan answer for her.

"Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_." The class chuckled, and I smirked.

"Anytime." Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin Wall?" Tanner smiled arrogantly. The smiled faltered a bit when Stefan immediately answered.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner challenged. I set my pencil down, prepared to watch this go down. Now if I only had some popcorn…

"Civil Rights Act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy Assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Rowe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg." Tanner was becoming annoyed that Stefan was keeping up. I smirked. This was better than cable!

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Tanner grinned victoriously.

"Actually, sir, it was '53." Tanner slowly turned around again, surprised that Stefan dared to insist that he was wrong.

"Look it up." Tanner barked and everyone began to flip through books and pull out phones to check. "Somebody, quickly."

"It was, 19…53." Some guy across the room answered. Tanner watched, slightly pissed off as the class "oooh"ed, then began to clap for Stefan. I grinned. Stefan had just out-Tannered Tanner. This day shall go down in history!

Remind me to get this guy's signature after class.

-VD:AG-

Later that afternoon, I sat on the ground in front of the bleachers with Vicky, waiting for Tyler to finish football practice so the three of us could go get dinner together. I glanced back at the cheerleaders that were warming up and stretching. I spotted Elena talking to Bonnie. Unfortunately for me, Elena spotted me as well.

"Ashlee! Come on, get down here! We have practice!"

"No, _you_ have practice!" I shouted back. "I quit!"

Elena glared at me before turning back to Bonnie, no doubt to complain to her about what a bad sister I am. Vicky chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were never a very good cheerleader anyway." Vicky laughed.

"Hey, I was a damn good cheerleader!" I defended myself. I jumped up and pretended to be holding pom poms. "Ready? Okay! Gimme an 'F', gimme a 'U', gimme a 'C', gimme a 'K'." I pitched my voice really high and girly as I twirled around, spelling out the letters with my arms while screaming the cheer I was making up.

"What's that spell? FUCK YOU!" I shouted, spinning around and using both my hands to flip off Vicky, who was laughing like a maniac. I heard applause coming from behind me and turned to see most of the football team laughing and clapping. Lucky for me, Tanner had been talking to one of the players and had missed my amazing cheer.

I grinned and bowed as I saw Tyler sneak off the field towards us. He was laughing.

"Nice cheer, Gilbert. I liked that one much better than any of the ones you did before." I grinned back.

"Me too. The others sucked ass." He chuckled, giving me a quick kiss and slap on the ass before running back to the field.

I noticed Stefan talking to Tanner a few minutes later. They talked for a bit, before Stefan ran off. He came back a few minutes after that, all geared up.

"Oh, hey, Vick, you're probably gonna wanna watch this. Stefan totally out-Tannered Tanner earlier today, so I can't wait to see what he does here." I smirked.

By the end of practice, Stefan was on the team. He was amazing at the game, which was amusing because it really pissed Tyler off. Matt didn't look happy either, which didn't surprise me, since Stefan was taking Elena, and had now shown them up on the field. I couldn't wait to see how everything would begin to play out later on.

-VD:AG-

A few hours later, Tyler and I drove back to his house so he could shower and change before heading to the Grill for dinner. Vicky had gone with Matt, who had asked her to go home with him to help take care of a few things before her shift at the Grill.

"Who does Salvatore think he is? Coming and acting like a hotshot when he's been on the field for five minutes?" Tyler ranted, punching the steering wheel.

"I don't know, Ty. He was pretty good." I pointed out. Tyler glared at me.

"Whose side are you on, Ashlee?"

"Whose side do you think I'm on?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it sounds like you're on Salvatore's side right now. 'He was pretty good.'" Tyler mocked me.

"I'm on your side, dipshit. I was just pointing out the facts." I growled, smacking his arm.

"Hey, no hitting the driver." He smirked, bringing up a joke between the two of us.

Once he had gotten his license, he and I would climb into his car and just drive. We got lost a couple of times, but luckily found our way home before it got too dark. That was how we had become such good friends. We had dated for about a year, but once my parents died, it just went to sex.

Don't get me wrong, Tyler is a great guy when he isn't acting like a dick, but once my parents died, I got scared. And we turned it into friends with benefits. I forced myself to try to lose my feelings for him, and just keep it physical. He was upset about it at first, but soon came to realize that it wasn't such a bad idea. Then he began having sex with Vicky as well, though I knew deep down that he still liked me.

And honestly, I still like him. A lot. I just couldn't tell him because he was focusing on Vicky mostly these days, and it kinda bugged me, though I would never say anything. I was happy for Vicky. She needed the attention since neither of her parents were ever home. It's only her and Matt.

"Fine then." I smirked back. "Let me drive."

"No way! You're a terrible driver!"

"Fuck you, I am an amazing driver! You just don't like that I speed." I laughed.

"Exactly!" He laughed too. "I have no idea how you passed your drivers test."

"Hey, I can be good! I obeyed the rules." I defended myself as we pulled into Tyler's driveway.

"You? Be good?" Tyler scoffed. "Now there's a thought!"

I gasped, offended. "I take offense to that! I'm a very good girl." I looked at him innocently. He snorted, climbing out of his car.

"No, you're not a good girl. I know that you can be naughty." Tyler smirked, running his eyes over my body as I walked into his house with him. I looked back at him and bit my lip, letting my hair fall over half my face. His player smirk fell onto his face and I turned and began walking backwards until I had my back up against his front door. I brought one foot up and placed it flat against the door, looking up at Tyler through my eye lashes, still chewing on my lip.

He growled and smashed his lips against mine, his hands on either side of me, pinning me to the door. I gasped and kissed him back.

"Don't look at me like that again…" He growled in between kisses.

"And whys that?"

"Because it's such a fucking turn on…" he pressed himself against me and I groaned, knowing that I was just as horny as he was.

"Shower? You're headed there anyway…" I gasped out.

Tyler threw open the door and pulled me inside. He dropped his stuff on the floor, and we kissed our way up his stairs to his bathroom. A few moments later, he had me pinned against the shower wall, hot water streaming down onto us.

An hour later, the water had turned cold and we were slowing down, back down to making out. I gasped, breathing hard like Tyler was. I leaned my head back against the shower wall, eyes closed, as Tyler nibbled at my neck a little bit before stopping and looking at me.

"Ashlee?" The tone of his voice made me open my eyes to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked, too tired to use words.

"I…" He paused, nervous. "I miss you. I miss us." He said slowly, before looking down, embarrassed. I opened my mouth, then closed it again, surprised.

"I know you may not feel the same way, but I just wanted to tell you." Tyler mumbled.

"Tyler?" He looked back up. "I've missed us too. So much. I'm sorry for everything when my parents died, but I was upset and scared that I would lose you too. So I dumbed it down in hopes that I wouldn't lose everyone I loved." I confessed.

"You won't lose me." He whispered sincerely, before smiling and kissing me again.

"Ty? What about Vicky?"

"Give me a few days, and I'll break it off with her. For good. I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't care for her, because I do." I nodded. "But I care about you more. I always have." I smiled, and kissed him again.

-VD:AG-

We arrived at the Grill a while later, and Tyler went straight over to Vicky. He pressed himself against her back and grabbed her butt.

"Don't do that." She chuckled. "Not while I'm working." She smiled back at him. I smiled softly, and then went over to Jeremy, who was sitting by himself, sipping on a soda, watching Tyler and Vicky.

"Don't look so depressed, stoner bro. I have insider intel that they're gonna break up soon." I smirked. He just glared at me, and watched them again as Matt came over from playing pool.

"She's my sister, and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt sighed.

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy replied, no emotion in his voice. He was getting pretty snotty these days. I glanced up at Matt's hurt face as Jeremy walked away.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I swear, he's just PMSing." Matt smiled weakly, still watching Jer walk away. I followed his gaze and saw Jeremy bump into Tyler.

'_Oh shit…'_ I thought, getting up and following Matt over to Ty and Jer.

I saw Vicky watching, and all of a sudden, Jeremy pushed Tyler.

"Oh, now you're dead."

"Am I?" Jeremy challenged. "Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up."

"Ty, don't!" Matt pulled Tyler back, keeping him from hitting Jeremy.

"The next time I see you Gilbert." Tyler pointed at him.

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy shot back, venom in his voice. He grabbed his jacket and bag and walked out. I followed him, calling his name. I heard Matt ask Vicky a question just before I was out of earshot.

"What are you doing, Vick?"

"Jeremy!" I yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it, Ashlee." Jeremy shouted back.

"Fine then." I ran in front of him and placed a hand on his chest to get him to stop. "Don't listen. Talk. What's been up with you the past few days?"

"Nothing I feel like talking about." He pushed past me. I sighed, knowing how he was.

"Fine then, but I'm here when you feel like it!" I shouted at his back. I turned and walked back inside the Grill and sat where I knew Vicky was waitressing. She came over after a few minutes.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to lecture me too." She sighed.

"Nope, but I'm hoping you'll get me something dirty to get my mind off of my brother, and Ty and Elena and life." I sighed. She smirked.

"Am I not dirty enough for you?" She grinned, moving her butt in my face. I smacked it and she yelped.

"Nope, too sober for that right now." I laughed. "Off with you, wench!"

"Yes, my dear maiden." She bowed and ran off laughing.

An hour later, I was drunk, and ready to head back home. I paid Vicky and stumbled out of the Grill. I knew underage drinking was illegal, but Vicky had been plying me with drinks since before my parents had died. So seeing me drunk wasn't an unusual occurrence.

I wandered into the house, and slammed the door behind me.

"Ashlee?" I heard Elena call.

"Yes, my dear sister?" I called back. She came into the foyer and stared at me.

"You're drunk." She stated, disapprovingly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I grinned. "Anything else?" I glanced behind her to see Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and Caroline coming in behind her.

"Issues?" Damon asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Elena sighed.

"Why don't we all go back into the living room and give them some privacy?" Stefan suggested. Elena glanced at him thankfully as they all went back. Stefan pecked her cheek before following.

"I am going to bed." I told Elena, heading for the stairs.

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want, Ashlee. But when your life is ruined, don't come to me." She sighed, finally fed up, knowing that I was stubborn.

"But you'll still help me anyway. That's just how you are." I sang back down to her, glancing back. As I turned back, I missed the step and tumbled backwards down the stairs. I groaned as I hit the bottom. Elena knelt down next to me as everyone else came rushing back in.

"Ashlee!" Elena gasped.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you that you'd still help." I moaned to Elena, as I tried to sit up. She glared at me and helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he knelt down next to Elena.

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed." I sighed, attempting to stand. I nearly fell backwards, but Stefan grabbed one of my arms, and Damon appeared on the other side.

"I'll carry her up." Damon offered.

"Awe, you're so kind." Caroline cooed. Damon forced a smile.

"Thank you." Elena said to him, as he swept another arm under my legs and began carrying me up the stairs.

"You. Rock." I poked him in the chest with each word.

"I know." Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, eyes closed. I reopened them when I felt myself getting set down. Damon gripped my face and looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Concussion." Damon replied, before his eyes dilated and captured mine. "You won't remember this." His face changed and he bit into his arm. He held his bleeding arm out to me. "Drink."

I looked up at him, disgusted. "Eww, are you kidding?"

"It will heal you. Drink." He shoved his bleeding arm into my mouth and I felt the warm metallic liquid trickle into my mouth. I squirmed and shoved his arm away.

"What was that for?" I squealed, disgusted.

"I told you, it will heal you." Damon replied as Stefan appeared in the doorway.

"What did you do, Damon?" Stefan asked, coming over to me and looking in my eyes.

"I healed her. She had a concussion."

"She knows about us now, Damon!" Stefan growled.

"Its fine, she won't remember. I compelled her to forget me feeding her my blood." Damon smirked. "She won't remember by morning."

Stefan sighed and walked out of the room. Damon smirked at me before following.

"Hey, Damon?" I asked and he stopped in the doorway. "Thank you. You're a pretty nice guy." I smiled sleepily as I pushed my covers back from the pillows. He smiled and walked back over, pulling the covers on top of me.

"Just don't go spreading that around, I have a reputation to uphold." He whispered.

"I promise." I smiled before falling asleep.

-VD:AG-

The next night, I hung out with Jeremy and a couple others on the tailgate of someone's pickup truck at the pep rally. He was pouring whiskey into our drinks, and I smiled at him, before watching everyone cheering again. I hated these things, but I came for the drinks and the after party. I put my ear buds in as Tanner began his speech.

I locked eyes with Tyler for a moment, and gave him an encouraging smile. He forced a smile back, and then went back to glaring at Stefan. A few minutes later once Tanner had finished his speech, I saw Tyler pushing his way through the crowd towards where Jeremy and I were chilling on the truck bed.

Vicky appeared and said something, but he was focused on Jeremy, who sat up and put the lid on the whiskey bottle.

"Is that Jeremy?" I heard Tyler ask as I pulled out my ear buds, sensing that something was about to happen.

"Oh, no, Ty, no. Leave him alone." Vicky tried to get him to walk away.

"Yeah? What do you care?" Tyler growled and pushed past her. "Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted Jeremy. Jeremy immediately rounded off and punched Tyler in the face, throwing Tyler to the ground.

"Tyler!" I gasped, and handed off my blunt to another guy before jumping off the truck.

Tyler recovered and shoved Jeremy back into the truck.

"Tyler, come on!" Vicky yelled.

By now, people were noticing the commotion and began to gather round to watch the fight. Tyler was on top of Jeremy, punching him in the face. Jer was trying to defend himself, but wasn't getting very far. Vicky was yelling and I was trying to pull Tyler off of Jeremy. I grabbed his arm and pulled backwards.

"Tyler, stop!" I pleaded, but it was no use, Tyler was way too mad. He elbowed me and I flew back, hitting my head on the tailgate of the truck. After that, everything went black.

-VD:AG-

When I woke, Vicky was kneeling next to me.

"You okay?" She asked, helping me sit up.

"I think so." I moaned, holding my head. "I gotta stop hitting my head."

"What happened?"

"I tripped last night going up the stairs, fell all the way down. Hit my head, but I'm all good. Still good this time too." I forced a smile and stood up with Vicky's help.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" She asked as I wobbled a bit.

"Yes, thanks, Vick. I'll be fine." I forced a smile and wandered off to go find Elena.

I meandered around the side of the school, and saw Stefan talking with Damon. It looked pretty heated, until I heard Mr. Tanner yell for Stefan. Damon looked behind him and flashed over to him, and bit into Tanner's neck. My hands flew to my mouth, covering up a gasp. Stefan looked horrified, and Damon pulled back, dropped Tanner, spoke to Stefan, then turned and looked at me. My stomach sank.

A moment later, Damon stood in front of me. I gasped and jumped backwards, effectively tripping and falling to the pavement. I scrambled backwards as Damon spoke.

"Are you scared of me?" He smirked, blood dripping from his chin. "And to think, you wanted to hook up with me a few nights ago. You weren't scared of me then."

"What are you?" I asked, horrified.

"You don't remember?" Damon seemed almost offended, before he smirked again. "Oh, right. I compelled you. I'm a vampire."

"Damon! No! Don't hurt her too!" Stefan tried to pull me to my feet and push me behind him at the same time.

"Oh, but she's so tasty, different than other humans. I would know. You should try, brother."

"You know I don't drink human blood." Stefan growled. I cowered behind Stefan, my gut feelings telling me that I was safer with him than his brother.

Suddenly, both their heads whipped towards something, back towards where Tanner's body was lying. Damon was gone in an instant, and Stefan turned to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school.

"Stefan, what's going on?" I gasped, confused.

"Nothing. You need to stay away from my brother, Ashlee."

"I wasn't trying to be near him. I hit my head during the fight and was trying to find Elena to take me home, but found you guys instead." I babbled, tears streaming down my face. Stefan looked at me sadly.

"Listen to me, Ashlee." I looked up and watched his eyes dilate and capture mine. "You won't remember what just happened with me and Damon. You won't remember what we are."

"I won't remember." I monotoned back.

Next thing I knew, I was by Elena's car, wondering what had happened. One hand flew to my head, and I gasped at the pain I felt. I leaned back and slid down the side of her car. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs.

A half hour or so later, I heard Elena's voice.

"Ashlee? Are you okay?" I felt her hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"I'm tired. Can you take me home?" I begged weakly. "My head…"

Elena glanced back at someone, and they came to my other side. I glanced up to see Stefan. They pulled me to my feet, and helped me into Elena's car. She talked to Stefan for a few moments outside, before taking me home, where I crawled into bed and passed out.

**Well, there's chapter 3. I apologize profusely for not updating in many months. That was mean of me. It's not that I lost inspiration, but my computer broke for a while, and I didn't have time to fix it because of work, and I could list many more excuses that you guys don't wanna hear, so I won't waste words on that, but I'm sorry and here's a chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites that I've gotten and I promise to get another chapter up soon!**

**Out of curiosity, what do you guys think of Ashlee and Tyler? I want to develop them more, but that probably won't happen much until Vicky gets turned. So hit that pretty little review button and let me know what you think!**

**Love you all,  
Jacquline 3**


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

I woke the next morning feeling better than I had the night before. I wandered downstairs to see Jenna calling the TV names.

"Scumball. Scumbucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him." Jenna answered.

"The news guy?" I asked groggily, glancing at the TV.

"Also known as Logan Scumfell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked us.

"Ohhh, no way! You and him?" Elena chuckled. "He's cute." She added.

"He looks like a douche." I corrected, following her to the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Ashlee." Jenna sided with me. "He is not cute, there is nothing cute about him." She grumbled, turning the TV off. I sat down and rested my head on the smooth table top.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had said to Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena replied, polishing an old pocket watch.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, holding up a pretty little ring.

"Originally, it was Great Great Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena replied. Jeremy leaned over me and grabbed a piece that Elena had already polished.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth, you know, like on eBay?" Jer asked.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena said, disapprovingly, grabbing the piece from Jeremy's hands.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's, you can't just give it away." Jer protested.

"I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan, Jeremy."

"You're the one that wanted to sell it on eBay." I pointed out as the doorbell rang. Elena looked at me, and I just stared back. "What?"

"Can you get the door?"

"It's for you, you do it." I replied without thinking. She looked at me weird before getting up and heading towards the front door. A moment later, I heard her kissing someone in the hallway. I smirked.

"HI STEFAN!" I yelled. I heard Elena sigh, before Stefan yelled back.

"HI ASHLEE!"

"YOU CAN GO BACK TO HAVING FACE SEX WITH MY SISTER NOW!"

"Ashlee!" I heard Elena shriek. Jeremy chuckled from the fridge and Jenna was fighting off giggles.

"THANK YOU ASHLEE!" Stefan yelled back before I heard footsteps heading up the stairs.

A while later, I was sitting in the Mystic Grill, drinking water, when Caroline and Bonnie walked through, talking. They spotted me and headed towards my table.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie shrieked.

"Go with Elena." Caroline shrugged.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie replied.

"Asked Stefan. This morning. He agreed." I corrected.

"Okay, go with Ashlee."

"Doesn't bother me, I don't have a date yet." I replied.

"Thank you, Ashlee." Bonnie smiled at me, then turned back to Caroline. "Anyway, what does your mom think about you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Caroline asked.

"He's older, sexy danger guy."

"Older, sexy danger guy? What is that, an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner death prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay." Caroline looked down. "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know like, major deep rooted drama."

"Like?" I asked, interested.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, like when I confided in you about my crush on Tyler and you told the whole school." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that worked out well! You two ended up dating!" Caroline defended herself.

"True." I shrugged.

"Spill." Bonnie prompted.

"Okay. But you can't tell Elena. Either of you." She looked at me.

"Don't worry about me. I don't feel like listening anymore." I smirked, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie. My place beforehand?" Bonnie smiled and nodded. I turned and walked away.

I spotted Jeremy and headed over to him. I sat down next to him with my water and looked where he was. Tyler was asking Vicky to the Founder's party. My face fell. When was he going to dump her? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Vick like a sister, but I was beginning to doubt if Ty really wanted to get back together with me or not.

"Stop with the longing stares." I nudged Jer's shoulder and smiled softly. He glared at me.

"Maybe you should take your own advice with the way you've been staring after Tyler lately. What is with you and him now anyway? You're too good for him. He's a dick." Jeremy spat.

"Yeah, he can be, but when it's just the two of us, he's really quite sweet." I smiled, getting lost in the memories. "You know, dating him made me really happy, Jer. It killed me to break up with him."

"But you didn't. You changed it to friends with benefits."

"I know. And that hurt even worse. And when we hooked up the other day, he said he wanted to get back together, but he still has to break it off with Vicky. I just wish he'd do it soon." I sighed.

"You and me both." Jeremy agreed. I chuckled as Vicky walked towards us.

"You realize you had to ask him right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?" Jeremy asked Vicky.

"Jeremy!" I gasped.

"Screw you, Jeremy."

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." He paused. "It's sad." She snorted in response then walked away.

"I LOVE YOU, VICK!" I shouted after her.

"LOVE YOU TOO, ASH!" She shouted back.

-VD:AG-

That afternoon, I was sneaking some vodka out of Jenna's stash and putting it in my flask when the doorbell rang. I put the alcohol away and hid the flask in a drawer before going to answer it. Jeremy beat me to it and opened the door, before trying to shut it again. The person at the door pushed it open and said,

"I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"It's right here." Elena said, coming from the living room. She handed it to Tyler. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy spat.

"Hey, not now, ok guys, please." I tried to intervene, coming up behind Jeremy and Elena.

"I'm fine, he's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." Jeremy shot back.

"Here, Tyler, come with me, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I pushed between Elena and Jeremy and ushered Tyler further outside.

"Hey," Tyler turned to Jeremy one last time. "Would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Vicky?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy replied, shutting the door. Tyler sighed, turning to me.

"That's what I had wanted to talk to you about." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Look, Ashlee-"

"Do you really want to get back together or not? I want to know Tyler. Cause if you didn't mean what you said the other day, I want to know now."

"Ashlee-"

"It's a yes or no question, Tyler."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Forget it. If you have to try and make excuses, then forget about it." I turned and headed for the door. Then, there was a hand on my arm, spinning me around and Tyler's lips crashed down onto mine. I gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I _love_ you, Ashlee. I just need to find the right time to tell Vicky." I nodded and smiled up at him. I turned and headed for the door again.

"Hey, Gilbert!" I turned around. "Wanna come hang out for a bit? Watch a movie?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." I smiled and walked with him to his truck.

-VD:AG-

"How do you, of all people, like this movie?" I asked Tyler, sitting up from where I had been leaning against him. We were sitting on the floor of his basement theater slash game room watching Tyler's favorite movie, sipping on some wine that he had snuck out of his parent's wine cellar.

"Hey! Satine is amazing! Her and Christian's romance is epic!" Tyler defended himself. I laughed and sang along with the song for a bit until Tyler's lips cut me off. I began laughing as he kissed me, pushing me down onto my back on the floor.

"What?" I laughed.

"Don't quit your day job to begin a singing career." Tyler smirked down at me. "You won't get anywhere."

"Hey!" I smacked his chest, pretending to be offended. "I am a very good singer, thank you very much!" He laughed in return.

"I know, I know, that's how you won the fourth grade karaoke contest!" he mocked me.

"And I still have the trophy to prove it!" I smirked, proud of myself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get full of yourself now, Gilbert." Tyler chuckled.

"Would I do that? I mean, I am amazing and everything but really, would I do that?" I smiled back and he shook his head at me before leaning down to press his lips to mine again.

"I missed this." Tyler said, face suddenly serious as he pulled back.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This, the carefree, happy-go-luckiness of our relationship." I smiled softly at his words.

"So do I. It's nice not caring what you think of me, and being able to just be myself."

"I agree." Tyler replied. "I'm going to tell Vicky tomorrow. After the Founder's party. I promise." He smiled and I smiled in return.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Ashlee." He leaned down and kissed me again.

A few hours later, I was curled up against his side, falling asleep. He had changed the movie from Moulin Rouge to The Princess Bride and we had polished off the wine, making both of us a bit loopy.

"Where did you get all these girly movies? I don't remember you having them when we were dating." I mumbled sleepily.

"I got them when your parents died, thinking you'd need an escape. Then you dumped me and I put them away." He said into my hair, stroking the ends. He kissed my head and turned back to the movie.

I watched as the farm boy fought off the huge rats in the forest before completely falling asleep.

-VD:AG-

The next morning, I woke and went to move, but hit a body instead. I opened my eyes to see Tyler passed out next to me. I smiled and looked around. We were in his room, curled up on his bed.

'_He must have carried me up here after I fell asleep.'_ I thought. I smiled and turned, curling into his side. I rested my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

"Ashlee." A voice woke me a while later.

"Mmmm?" I asked sleepily.

"Wake up, my sexy little sleepy head." I felt one of Tyler's hands run over my stomach, pushing my shirt up.

I stretched, arching my back, my hands coming up over my head. I could sense Tyler smirking and then felt his lips on my stomach. He kissed up my stomach to my chest, then my neck and finally meeting my lips. I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair. I pulled back and finally opened my eyes, smiling at him.

"Well good morning to you too." I giggled.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you're sleepy." Tyler chuckled, looking down at me from where he was propped up on one arm next to me.

"I fell asleep on you last night."

"It's fine, I was getting tired then as well. I turned to ask you if you wanted to stay the night, but you were already passed out in my lap. So I just carried you upstairs, texted Jenna with your phone to tell her that you were staying at Caroline's, then crawled in next to you. Hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? You're officially awesome. Welcome to the club." I smirked. "Population, two." Tyler laughed.

"I feel so honored. Do I get a plaque or at least a membership card? I need proof you know." We both laughed.

"Nope, but we're the only two in the club, so we can do whatever we want at club meetings." I smirked.

"Now I like the sound of that." Tyler smirked in response and pulled me on top of him. I straddled him and brushed my hair to one side.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked, leaning back to sit on top of him. Once I did that, it was easy to tell what he wanted to do and he smiled up at me. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately before flipping us over so he was on top.

-VD:AG-

2 hours later, we were still lying in his bed, though this time, with less clothes and more sweat. I lay sprawled across Tyler's chest, my fingers tracing over his face mindlessly. He smiled up at me, and ran a hand over my hair.

"You are so beautiful." Tyler whispered. I smiled, and kissed his chest in response. "I wish I were going with you tonight rather than Vick."

"So why did you ask her?" I questioned.

"Because she practically asked me to. And I felt kinda bad for her.. She doesn't get to go to these things like we always do."

"True." I sighed.

I glanced over at the bedside table as my phone started going off. I grabbed it and saw Bonnie's name on the screen. I winced, glancing at the time before I answered.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Ashlee! Where are you? I'm at your house already. Have been for an hour."

"I know, I'm sorry, Bon. I'll be there in a little bit, okay?"

"We only have 3 more hours Ashlee, its 2 pm already."

"Okay, okay! I'll be right there." I hung up before she could yell at me more. "I have to go." I frowned at Tyler. He nodded.

"You're going with Bonnie." He stated.

"Yeah, neither of us had a date, so Caroline set us up." I sighed.

"She wasn't thrilled with us dating before; I can't assume that she'll be thrilled this time."

"No one was thrilled with us dating before, so I don't really care, Ty." I smiled. He smiled back and leaned up to kiss me before I tossed back the covers and climbed off of him. I grabbed my clothes and sat back down on the bed to put them on. I felt Tyler's hands wrap around my stomach and pull me back on top of him.

'Ty, I have to go." I giggled.

"Why?" Tyler whined. "I'd rather just stay in bed all day with you."

"You just did. For half the day at least. I need to go now. I'll see you tonight, I promise." I smiled and pecked his lips before wiggling out of his grasp and throwing my clothes on. I tugged at my sneakers before glancing back at him.

"You should get some clothes on, your mom is about to come up." I stated. Ty looked at me, a bit confused, then his eyes widened as we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"How did you know that?" He asked. I looked at the ground, trying to think where I had come up with that.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I just knew." I glanced at him one more time and scurried into his bathroom, and into the room it connected to. I heard Mrs. Lockwood enter Tyler's room, and I snuck out and ran quietly down the stairs and out the door before she could see me.

-VD:AG-

Half an hour later I opened the door to my house and walked in, out of breath. I had decided to run all the way from Tyler's to mine, which alerted me to exactly how out of shape I was.

Elena came down the stairs as I shut the door. She looked me over and said,

"You didn't stay at Caroline's, did you?" She asked as Bonnie came down the stairs behind her.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked. "Why are you all sweaty?"

Elena grabbed my face and stared at my eyes.

"Hey, hey!" I ripped my face out of her hands. "I'm not on drugs, chill."

"Caroline told us that you didn't stay with her last night."

"So you're checking up on me now?" I screeched. "Why the hell can't you let me live my life, Elena? It's mine, not yours, so leave me alone!"

"You're my little sister, I have to look out for you." She yelled back before her voice softened. "It's what Mom and Dad would have wanted me to do."

"Mom and Dad are dead. Get over it. You're not them. You're you, so be you." I growled before leaving Elena in tears and heading upstairs, slamming the bathroom door and turning the shower on.

"Not now, Jer." I yelled. The door to his room opened and he poked his head into the bathroom.

"How'd you know? I had my hand up to knock when you yelled at me."

"I just don't feel like talking okay? Can I take my shower please?" I sighed, exasperated. He nodded and backed out, closing the door gently behind him. I could tell he was hurt, but I was too tired to care.

I climbed in the shower, leaving my clothes piled on the floor. I sighed, the feeling of the hot water running over me instantly calming me. I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes.

How could I guess where people were and when they were near? This was beginning to freak me out, but also made me curious to see what else I could do. So I closed my eyes, and focused. Decorating ran through my mind when I thought of Tyler. Hurt and tired was what came to mind when I thought of Jeremy. Crying came when I thought of Elena, and judgy when I thought of Bonnie.

Something was happening to me, and I had no idea what it was.

-VD:AG-

I was in Jeremy's room a while later, hanging out with him while I did my hair. I was already in my dress, a pretty knee length dark green dress that had a corset top and a flowy skirt that started at my hips. It was my newest purchase, Elena having dragged me out shopping weeks ago with Caroline and Bonnie, thinking it would be good therapy, and girl bonding. I snuck out of the group and got high in one of the bathrooms instead, but not before finding the dress. Elena found me an hour later, high as a kite, being held in the security office. They wouldn't let me back in for a month.

I looked into the mirror I had brought into his room and winced as the curling iron caught my finger.

"Burn yourself again?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Mom could always do my hair just how I imagined it. I'm lucky I haven't burned all my fingers off yet." Jeremy chuckled.

Suddenly, Elena stormed into the room and knocked Jeremy's headphones back off his head.

"Ah, god, what now?" Jeremy asked, reaching for his headphones.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena demanded.

"Wh-what watch?" Jeremy asked as he untangled himself from the headphone cords.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Well maybe she did. Maybe, uh, Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. You took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked. I rolled my eyes. There she goes, being judgy again.

"Screw you." Jeremy looked down at her as he got up. He went over to his bookshelf and grabbed it. "I would never sell this, okay?" I could sense that he was hurt by her accusations.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine." Jeremy replied. "Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy slapped the watch into Elena's hand and sat back down.

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena stated.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy," Elena said, turning around in the doorway as she left. "it's still yours okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said coldly, tired of her.

She walked out and I turned to Jeremy. He had put his headphones back on, and I could tell that he didn't want to talk. So I turned back to my hair.

"Ouch!" I jumped. I could see Jeremy laughing in the mirror. "Shut up before I burn you with this!" I yelled at him, which only made him laugh more.

-VD:AG-

A few hours later, I walked up to the Lockwood mansion with Bonnie. I had finally gotten my hair into the beachy waves that I had wanted, after nearly burning all of my fingers. I had red marks on most of them, showing how clumsy I was with hair tools. We stood in line for a good half hour to be greeted by the Mayor and his wife. I didn't see Tyler, but I tried not to let it show on my face.

'_Vicky must already be here.'_ I figured. I turned to Bonnie, but found that she had already ditched me, seeing Elena and Stefan walk in. I shrugged and headed for the drinks. I was on my third champagne when I ran into Vicky and Tyler. They were crossing over the patio to head into the gardens.

"Ashlee!" Vicky squealed, giving me a hug.

"Hey there, Vick!" I smiled and hugged her back, the alcohol making me not care that she was with Ty at the moment.

"How much have you drank?" She chuckled, obviously smelling it on me.

"Only a little bit." I showed her with my fingers, putting my thumb and index finger close together. Vicky laughed.

"Hey, you wanna dance? Tyler won't." Vicky pouted, looking at Tyler, who just looked uncomfortable. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

We linked arms and ran to the dance floor. We danced for a few songs before she went off to find Tyler again. I spotted Caroline dancing with Stefan on the other side of the dance floor, so I quickly moved back inside, in hopes of not being seen by them and finding more drinks.

Luckily, the bartender wasn't IDing, so I ordered a whiskey sour and sat down at a table, sipping on it. Elena came through a few minutes later, and saw my empty glass. Her face turned angry and she stormed in my direction. I spotted Damon behind her. He spotted my drink as well and held up an imaginary glass in a toast. I held mine up in return and smiled. Somebody knew how to have a good time.

"Ashlee!" She hissed. "You're not supposed to be drinking!"

"Wow, way to be the party police, Elena. What else is there to do at these parties?"

"Socialize! It's a party, go talk to people, have fun!"

"I am having fun, Elena. And if I wanted to go up to people just to have them ask how I'm doing with mom and dad being gone, I would be talking to everyone. Can you please just leave me alone for once?"

"You know what, fine. I'm done with you. If you want to ruin your life, go for it, I don't care anymore. I won't bug you about it anymore." She stormed off. I made a face at her as she walked off and I heard someone laugh. I looked up to see Damon standing next to me.

"What?"

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the seat across from me.

"It is now." I smiled, and he sat down.

"Is she always like that?" He pointed back to Elena.

"Yeah," I sighed. "She never approves of anything I do." I took another sip of my drink, glanced at how much I had left, then swallowed the rest like it was water.

"Well, with the way you're drinking, it looks like you just came for the drinks." Damon pointed out, taking two glasses of wine from a passing waiter. He handed one to me.

"Well, that's pretty much all these parties are good for. I give up talking to people because they just ask how I'm doing with my parents being dead. But I can tell that they don't really care. They're just doing it out of courtesy." I sighed, playing with the stem of the wine glass.

"I know how that feels. Stefan and I have watched every person we've loved die."

"But was it your fault that they died?" I asked him. He looked at me, taken aback.

"No." he said slowly. "How was it your fault that your parents died?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. I shut it again and looked down as tears came to my eyes, the memories painful.

"Excuse me." I whispered as I stood up and moved to walk away. Damon stood as well and grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said and leaned over to look at my face. I nodded, looking up at him and he wiped away a tear that was sliding down my cheek. I smiled and watched as he excused himself to go find Caroline.

I went to the bar and grabbed another drink and took it the bathroom, wanting to be alone for a bit. My mind flew back to the night my parents died…

**Flashback**

"_Elena, come one, lighten up! This party is going to be awesome!" I said excitedly. She laughed. It was the first party I'd ever been legitly invited to. I'd never been very popular, Like Elena._

"_Fine, fine, I'll come, but mom and dad aren't going to be happy that we're skipping family night." She replied._

"_It'll be one night, they won't care!" I said, just happy that she was coming. _

_We used to be best friends back then. We'd always double date, her and Matt, and me and Tyler. After our dates, the four of us would always go and hang at the falls, talk and make out until our curfews at one._

_Later that night at the party, I was completely wasted, and Elena dragged me out early to get me home. We waited on the side of the road until our parents came. I passed out in the backseat and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital with a concussion, a few scrapes, air tubes running into my mouth and the doctors saying that my parents were dead._

**End Flashback**

I had just finished my drink when Caroline walked in to touch up her make up. She forced a smile at me, then turned to the mirror. I nodded in return and spun the ice around in my glass. I was about to head out when Elena came in as well. She glanced at me, then said hey to Caroline.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Great, just great." Elena forced a smile and reapplied her lip gloss.

"Really? Then my radar must be off cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline replied, putting on her lip gloss. Elena looked at her, then her face turned confused.

"What is that?" She asked Caroline. Caroline turned to look at her and Elena tried to move Caroline's scarf.

"Just, don't." Caroline murmured. But Elena was persistent and grabbed Caroline's scarf, revealing a bite mark.

"Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?"

"That is not nothing. Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, it's nothing." Caroline began stumbling over her words. "My mom would kill me."

Elena reached and pulled down Caroline's shawl, revealing another bite. My eyes widened. What was happening to her? My hand instinctively went to my neck, feeling the scar from the animal attack.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena gasped.

"No! Of course not. Just leave me alone, okay, Elena? God…" Caroline yelled before walking out, leaving Elena gaping after her. She looked at me, and I put my hands up.

"I'm not getting involved with her kinky love life." I said and walked out.

I grabbed one more drink from the bar before heading outside, hoping for some peace and quiet. I spotted Stefan out by the lake and so I grabbed another drink before heading out to him. I focused on him and sensed sadness and pain.

"You okay?" I asked as I came up behind him. "You radiate sadness."

"Radiate sadness?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've kinda been able to sense what people feel lately, it's weird. Or maybe it's the alcohol…" I looked down at the drinks in my head before offering him one. He smiled softly and took it.

"I'm sure it's not the alcohol." He replied. I took a sip from my drink then looked out over the water. It was a gorgeous night. I glanced back at the party, than heard a small splash. I glanced back. Nothing was moving over the surface of the water, so I glanced down at my drink to see a few ripples hitting the outer edge of my glass. I blew it off as me moving and smiled up at Stefan.

"To boring Founder's parties." I lifted my glass and he chuckled before clinking it on mine. We both took a sip.

"I know that I don't know you very well, but you seem really nice. My sister certainly is smitten. So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here if you need it." I told him.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled again. I nodded.

"You just seem really sad. And kinda in pain. Like you lost something or someone very close to you. And it's just something that keeps coming back, no matter how hard you try to block it out." He began to look confused. "I'm sorry. It's gotta be the alcohol." I sputtered, weirded out at my own words, and suddenly beginning to feel tired. I yawned. "Good night, Stefan." I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away, but all I could sense from him now was confusion.

I was so caught up in thinking about why I had said so much to Stefan that I didn't even notice when I ran into Tyler.

"Hey, Ash. You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, just distracted. And kinda tired." I replied, yawning again. "Did you tell Vicky?" I asked.

"No, but she got pissed at me and left, so I count that as us being over." He replied.

"I do too." I took a swig of my drink. I had kept myself from getting drunk, but kept enough alcohol in me to keep me very buzzed the whole night. He took the drink from me and finished it. I looked around at who was left, and yawned yet again.

"You wanna come upstairs and head to bed?" Tyler asked, and I nodded. I didn't feel like going home, and was too tired to wait for the rest of my family, if they were even still here. I took his outstretched hand and followed him upstairs.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each step I took. I tiredly plopped onto Ty's bed and let him pry my heels from my feet. My head sunk to my chest and I closed my eyes. I felt him unzipping my dress and I wearily stood up so that He could get it all the way off.

"I'm usually taking your clothes off for sex, and lately it's been because you're too tired to take them off yourself." Tyler chuckled. I smiled and crawled backwards onto his bed, pushed the covers back and lay down, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So there! Another chapter completed! Two in one week! I feel accomplished…**

**So I just want to thank all those who reviewed, with a special shout out to TVDobsession106, your update made my day and made me complete this chapter a lot sooner than I would have :) Another shout out to feliciiaab- I love the Tyler/Caroline story line later on as well, so I plan on keeping that the same in the future. **

**I appreciate any and all reviews, and will update faster the more reviews I get!**

**So, new topic to review about! Thanksgiving (I feel festive…)! Which character in the show are you thankful for the most? For me, it's Damon. He may have been the bad guy at first, but he's always there to do what needs to be done. He is the one that, in the end, will keep everyone safe and alive because he's not afraid of what people think or whose feelings he hurts. Nothing against Stefan, I like that he has always let Elena make her own choices, but I'm pretty sure Elena would be completely dead if Damon weren't there. Plus he's really sexy, so it keeps the eyes happy while watching ;) although, all the guys in this show are really hot… Why can't my school have been like that? Grrr…. **

**Anyways, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving, and don't forget to hit that pretty little review button! **

**Peace, love and Damon,  
~Jacquline**


	5. The Weekend Stefan Has Damon Locked Up

**(The Weekend Stefan Has Damon Locked Up)**

I woke the next morning curled up in Tyler's arms. I lifted my head from where it had been resting on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sleepyhead. Wakey wakey." I giggled, nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmmph." Tyler moaned, rolling over to get away from me. I smiled and crawled over top of him to his other side. He moaned again and turned back. Laughing, I straddled him and took his shoulder, shoving it down to the bed so he was flat underneath me. I smirked and leaned down and nibbled on his ear, right where I knew it was sensitive.

"Heeyyyy…" Tyler said warningly, running his hands up my legs to my waist. I moved down and nipped at his neck. I could sense him smirking as he tugged at my underwear. I moved and he quickly stripped them off.

"I say we celebrate us being together again." I looked at him, the challenge in my eyes. His hungry eyes roamed over my body and he grinned back before flipping us over and kissed me ferociously. I kissed him back and tugged his boxers off.

He slipped one hand down and nudged my legs apart, before rubbing his fingers over my opening.

"Already so wet?" he questioned.

"Hey, you know what it's like to wake up horny." I groaned at him, craving some kind of friction, and hoping he would help. He smirked and plunged two fingers up into me. I gasped and squirmed as his fingers moved inside me. His thumb grazed over my clit before he pushed a bit harder, moving his thumb in circles. I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Yes?" He smirked. "Something to say?"

"Tyler…" I warned, opening my eyes.

"What?" he smiled, enjoying teasing me. A moan escaped my throat and I pushed his shoulder, making him roll over. I positioned him in my opening and sat down onto him, sighing, finally feeling his length inside of me again.

"Horny much?" He asked, still smirking.

"Very much." I growled, smirking back and beginning to rotate my hips.

I leaned down and smashed my lips onto his, igniting a passionate kiss again. Tyler moved his hands from where they had been resting on my hips and grabbed my breasts. He massaged them before pinching the nipples in between his fingers. I moaned into his mouth and pushed myself closer to him. Tyler thrusted up into me in rhythm with my own thrusts and I could feel the heat beginning to gather. I slid my hands forward on the bed until I was resting on my elbows, and threaded my fingers into his hair. I kissed him again, before nestling my head into his neck, I nipped at his sensitive skin before moaning in pleasure as he picked up speed. I moved with him and braced myself for my oncoming orgasm.

"Oh god, Tyler." I gasped, just before my body bucked and I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. My hands gripped his back, no doubt leaving scratch marks as I rode out my orgasm. I spasmed around him, then felt him twitch in response as my orgasm triggered his.

He groaned, pinching my nipples harder than before as his orgasm rocked his body. I let out a small squeal before collapsing on top of him. His hands let go of my breasts and moved to wrap around my back as I gasped for breath. I could feel his labored breathing under me and I rolled to the side, separating us. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes, the high of the orgasm wearing off.

"Much better." I whispered, smiling. He laughed.

"Not horny anymore?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I was hoping we could hit round two in the shower." Tyler smirked down at me and I smirked back.

"I never said we couldn't."

An hour later, I was toweling off my hair in his mirror. I grabbed one of his shirts that he had carelessly left on the floor and pulled it over my shoulders, buttoning a few of the buttons. I grabbed a hairbrush that I had left here over the summer and began running it through my tangled hair. I smiled at Tyler through the mirror. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he smiled back, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"So, it's Saturday. What do you propose we do?" Tyler smiled at my question.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go visit Fae." My eyes widened and I squealed.

"Yes!" I jumped up and down before spinning around to plant a huge kiss on his lips.

Fae is Tyler's cousin on his mom's side. She goes to college at Virginia Tech and always knows the good parties. We became best friends when she stayed at Tyler's house a few summers back and had kept in touch ever since, through email and text.

Tyler laughed and smacked my butt, pushing me back towards his room. I laughed as well, just happy that we were going to see Fae. I shed his shirt in exchange for last night's dress. I slipped it on and gathered the rest of my stuff. Tyler was getting dressed as I grabbed my heels.

"Run me home so I can grab a change of clothes?" I asked.

"Sure. We can leave for Fae's from there." Tyler agreed.

-VD:AG-

"Jenna!" I yelled, running into my house.

"Not so loud." Jenna cringed, holding her head.

"Going to visit Fae with Ty." I said as I bolted up the stairs to my room.

"When did this come about?" She yelled up the stairs to me. I hurled a few pairs of clothes into a duffel bag along with a couple pairs of heels and my makeup bag. I zipped it shut then ran back down the stairs.

"This morning. Be back tomorrow sometime. Bye."

"No, Ashlee-" Jenna tried to protest but I was already out the door, ignoring her. I tossed my bag in the back of Tyler's car as I got in. I glanced back at the house as Tyler put the car in gear and I could see Elena standing behind Jenna in the doorway, looking like she disapproved, as always.

A few hours later, Tyler pulled onto campus. We parked and walked towards Fae's dorm. I glanced around at the bunches of people sprawled around on the lawn. They all seemed so much older than me, but I knew that in reality, they were only a few years older.

"Ashlee!" I heard someone squeal my name and I whirled around to see Fae launch herself up from the ground and sprint towards us. I squealed like a little girl in response and ran towards her, both of us giving each other huge hugs when we met.

"Fae! I missed you so much!" I laughed as the older girl squeezed me.

"Look at you! You grew up!" She held me out at arm's length before leaning in close. "Did you and Tyler have sex this morning?" My eyes widened and I blushed, giving her the answer she wanted and she burst out laughing. She reminded me of a much cooler version of Caroline, though with fiery red hair and light brown eyes.

She went over and gave Tyler a huge hug before stepping back and looking in between the two of us.

"You two just look so cute together!" She squealed before grabbing my hand and my bag from Tyler's shoulder and dragged me off to her room. We left Tyler talking with a few of Fae's guy friends on the lawn.

She dragged me up ten flights of stairs to her room, talking the entire way up. She went on and on about this guy she had met at a party the night before. I don't know how she did it because I was out of breath by the time we got to her floor.

"Doesn't this place have an elevator?" I asked as we walked into her room. She glanced back at me and nodded.

"It sucks ass and always smells like it too." She wrinkled up her nose. She set my bag down and dumped its contents on her bed. She glanced over it all before looking at me.

"What?"

"It looks like I didn't teach you well enough." She shook her head at me. "You only brought me seven choices to work with." I laughed and sat down in her desk chair as she smiled. I grabbed her hot iron and plugged it in for her as she grabbed my makeup bag, then retrieved hers from her bathroom.

I glanced around her room as she began working on my hair. It was decent sized, with two beds and a full bath. There were two closets, one on either side of the bathroom. The beds were head to head in the corner across from the door and the desks were pushed together in the center of the room.

We talked about everything as she did my hair and makeup, before we switched places and I worked on hers. Two hours later, hair and makeup was done and she observed my work on her before smiling. Her makeup was simple but sexy with light pink lips, whereas mine was dark and sultry with dark pink lips. I did her hair in neat curls that framed her face but didn't look crazy. My hair was straight with the ends in loose curls that reminded me of Vicky's hair.

"Maybe you didn't forget as much as I thought." She smiled and gave me a hug. I laughed and grabbed my phone as it began to ring.

"Ashlee." I heard Tyler's voice on the other end.

"Hey Ty."

"Are you guys done yet? It's getting dark and I'm on my way back from the gym with Jake."

"Yeah, we just have to figure out what we're wearing and then we'll be done." I replied, glancing over at Fae. 'Jake?' I mouthed, questioning his identity.

"The guy I was telling you about on the way up." Fae whispered back. "Tell Ty to go to Jake's room and we'll come over when we're done."

I nodded and passed the message on to Ty then hung up. When I turned back to look at Fae, she was buried in her closest, pulling random outfits out and tossing them on the bed on top of the clothes I had brought. I meandered over to the bed and began looking through the clothes until I heard her squeal in excitement and pull out a little black one shoulder dress. I glanced back down at the bed, dug under some of the clothes, and pulled out my pair of black ankle boots that had a 3 inch heel. Fae grinned at me, then shoved me into the bathroom with the ensemble.

I emerged a few moments later with the dress and heels on. The dress was perfect, hugging my curves like a second skin, and ending just above mid-thigh. The heels made my legs look really long and went perfectly with the dress.

"What kind of party is this again?" I asked as I opened the door from the bathroom. Fae turned to me and squealed, grinning.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" She ran around me, looking me all over and checking to make sure I looked good. "Tyler is going to fall all over you!" I laughed as she added, "You are so keeping that dress, it was made for you!"

"If you insist." I grinned. To be honest, I loved the dress and definitely planned to wear it again. It fit me like a glove. I looked at her and realized that she had changed into one of the dresses I had brought, a strapless dark green dress that ended mid-thigh on her and hugged her body.

"You know what?" I began to correct myself. "Trade. You keep the one you have on and I'll keep this one." She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I do like this dress." She laughed. I handed her her pair of black ankle boots, the same as mine. We had both fallen in love with them and bought identical pairs on a shopping trip one summer.

She handed me a bunch of silver dangly bracelets before she slipped her boots on, then ushered me out into the hallway.

"So it's a frat party, obviously. Jake's frat is hosting it. It's at this abandoned barn way off campus where we've partied before. The frat bought it behind the campus's back to be used specifically for parties. The loft is used for sex and passing out if you don't have a designated driver." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she locked her dorm room door. I chuckled. "They'll have a keg and a couple bottles of vodka. Smoking is outside, but the real party is inside where the frat has put up lights and usually has one of the brothers as a DJ." I grinned.

"Sounds like my kinda party." I smirked at her as we climbed into the elevator. I wrinkled my nose as the doors close. "You're right, it does smell like ass."

-VD:AG-

A few minutes and a bunch of cat calls later, we walked into Jake's dorm. Fae led me up to the second floor and knocked on the third door. A guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Fae and he grinned before leaning down to give her a big kiss.

"You both look amazing." He said, his eyes roaming over her body, before moving over to mine. I grinned as Fae thanked him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I do good work, don't I?" She asked him as he checked me out. He nodded in response as I heard a voice from behind them.

"Do I get to see your handiwork, Fae?" I grinned as Tyler came into view and Fae and Jake walked into Jake's room. Tyler's jaw dropped for a moment and he struggled to pick it back up.

"What? Do you not like it?" I asked, looking down at myself, suddenly nervous.

"No," Tyler finally spoke. "You look sexy as hell." I grinned as his eyes found mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "How did I manage to get such a sexy girlfriend?" He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me.

-VD:AG-

Ten minutes of waiting for the guys and a half hour car ride later, we were at the party barn. I held Tyler's hand as we strode in with Fae and Jake. The music was loud and had a great beat so I dragged Tyler out onto the dance floor. We immediately began to dance and a few songs later, Fae dragged me away for shots. I took two with her before heading outside with one of her friends for a smoke.

I got a blunt from the girl and one of the guys out there glanced at me before asking,

"You ever smoked one of these before?" He looked at me skeptically. I looked him over. He had soft brown hair and light brown eyes. He was pretty well built; I could see muscles under his black V-neck t-shirt.

"Depends." I replied. "What did you put in the blunt?"

"Alaskan Thunderfuck." He replied, naming a type of weed. I ran the blunt under my nose and smelled it.

"Nice choice. You get a good high from that." I grinned and lit up, taking a huge puff before blowing smoke rings. The guy laughed and smiled at me.

"You're not so bad, what's your name?"

"Ashlee." I replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Lee." He replied. "You're friends with Fae, right? I've heard about you."

"All bad I assume." I smirked.

"Pretty much." He laughed.

I hung out outside with Lee and the others for a half hour before heading back inside. I grabbed a shot of vodka on my way in the door, high from the weed, but needing a buzz as well. I glanced around, looking for Tyler or Fae. Not finding either, I took two more shots then twirled my way into the middle of the dance floor.

As I danced, I spotted Tyler talking to some blonde girl. I began to weave through the crowd. I lost sight of him for a minute before I spotted him again, making out with her. I stopped in my tracks, nearly falling over and grabbing a random guy's shoulder for support until I got my balance. I apologized to the guy before walking over to Tyler. I grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her backwards, off of Tyler. She squealed in pain, then looked at me, horrified.

"Get out of here." I growled in her face. The girl turned and bolted.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked me.

"Did you just happen to forget that you asked me out again?" I shrieked over the music. His face went through confusion, to realization to sadness.

"I- I…" Tyler sputtered.

"Forget it." I spat in his face. "I could tolerate you and Vick because she is my friend and you said you wanted to be with me. You sure have some way of showing it, Ty."

"Ashlee, look-" He tried to explain.

"No, Ty. I thought you meant it when you said you wanted to be with me again."

"I did!" He interrupted before I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I wasn't done." I snarled. "Apparently, you didn't mean it that much, otherwise I wouldn't have been prying that girl off your face. Fuck off, Ty. It's gonna be a long ride home tomorrow." I spun on my heel and moved towards the door, leaving Tyler where he was. Fae caught up with me as I made it to the door.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Nope, just going for more alcohol and a better high." I forced a smirk. "I am not drunk or high enough to deal with the breakup I just went through."

"Breakup?" She asked.

"I caught Ty shamelessly making out with some dumb bitch." I spat, dropping my smirk. Her face fell as I left her to grab the almost empty bottle of vodka. There was maybe a quarter of the bottle left and I took a swig before heading back outside. I sat down on the grass next to Lee and leaned against the barn.

"You look like shit." He said, looking at me. I nodded and held my hand out for another blunt. He gave me one and lit it up for me. I inhaled, then slowly exhaled before responding.

"Breakups are a bitch." I said slowly.

"I know how that goes. Who is the guy?"

"Fae's cousin, Tyler. I dated him before, and he just asked me back out."

"And you broke up with him?"

"I just caught him sucking face with some bitch." I chugged the last of the vodka like it was water. He was silent for a minute, dragging on his blunt before asking,

"And you're ok with this?"

"Nope, not at all." I sighed, before turning to look at him. "Can we not talk about this please? I just want to forget about it for the night." Lee smiled at me.

"Not a problem." He stood up and held a hand out for me. I looked at him curiously. "You want to forget about him?"

I nodded.

"Well, come on then."

"What are we doing?" I asked, taking his hand and he pulled me up.

"I'm going to distract you. Let's go dance." I smiled. "Plus, it'll make him jealous. Loser like me dancing with a hottie like you." He smirked at me.

"Loser? You're not so bad looking yourself." I laughed, looking him over again. He pulled me back into the barn and onto the dance floor.

He pulled me against him and slipped one leg in between mine. I straddled it and danced against him for a minute before turning around and pressing my back to his chest. We ground against each other, his hands on my hips, mine holding his. I could feel the alcohol and the high really setting in as I forgot about Tyler and danced with Lee. I forgot about everything and just danced, reveling in the high and the lights and the music.

An hour later, Lee pulled me off the dance floor and we walked over to one of the walls to rest and watch for a bit. I leaned against the wall, one foot flat against the wall and Lee straddled that leg. He placed his hands on my hips before leaning in and kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, and leaning my head back, giving him more access to my neck.

"You smell absolutely delicious." He breathed in between kisses, and I felt his teeth scrape against my neck. A bell went off in my drug addled mind and my eyes shot open, instantly meeting his.

"You won't scream." I watched, entranced as his pupils dilated. He smirked, then his face transformed and he bit into my neck. My mouth opened in a silent scream at the intense pain. I struggled to move, but he was too strong and kept me pinned there.

"Good, good. Now, don't drain her dry." I heard a female voice telling him. My eyes wandered until I focused on a really pretty girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her round face made her look angelic, but fun at the same time. She looked like a girl you wanted to be friends with.

A moment later, the guy detached from my neck and my hands flew to cover my wound. This felt so familiar. Like it had happened before. This injury at least. I looked down, avoiding Lee's eyes.

"I-I need help." My muddled brain finally connected to my mouth. I looked up and stared at the two people in front of me. "I need…" My brain searched for a name and I spoke the first one that came to mind. "Stefan." The girl's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Stefan?" I nodded. The girl traded looks with Lee, who just looked confused by her interest in my drug addled rambling.

"I don't know why, but his name was the first to come to mind. He helped me before. I think…" I looked to the ground, searching for something on it that wasn't there.

"Stefan who?"

"Salvatore." I looked up at her as I spoke and her face turned to one of shock. She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, Lee following closely behind. She pinned me against the outside of the barn and looked straight into my eyes.

"How do you know Stefan Salvatore?"

"He lives in my town. He's dating my sister, Elena." I replied.

"Hmm." The girl leaned back from me, cocking her head while processing this new information. Then she bit into her wrist and shoved it into my mouth, forcing me to swallow her blood.

"You won't remember Lee biting you. You two danced and had fun, but nothing else." She told me, her eyes capturing mine.

"We had fun." I replied monotonously. The girl smiled and stepped back, taking Lee's hand.

"When you get back to town, tell Stefan that Lexi says hi." The girl chirped before walking off with Lee. My hand instinctively rubbed my neck as she walked off. I could've sworn I had a scar there, but there was nothing but smooth skin.

-VD:AG-

An hour or so later, Fae found me blazed out of my mind outside with the rest of the stoners. She helped me off the ground and silently walked me towards her car. Jake opened the door and helped Fae get me inside. A few minutes later, Tyler climbed in beside me and looked at me sadly. I just stared back at him before poking his cheek and giggling.

"Your face is squishy…" I giggled, before laying my head in his lap. I flipped around so I was lying on my back on the back seat with my head in Tyler's lap while Jake drove. Tyler's hand grazed my face as he gazed down at me. I snapped my head around and closed my mouth over his hand. He pulled it away as I began giggling again.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Your hand tastes like purple." I giggled like crazy.

"Have you ever been this high before?" Tyler asked me.

"Nope." I replied, popping the "p." I grinned lazily and watched the street lamps fly by. I swore I could see shapes in them as I fell asleep.

-VD:AG-

I woke the next morning curled up half naked next to Tyler. We were laying in Jake's bed and I could see my dress hanging from the ceiling fan. My heels were across the room on the floor and Ty's clothes were scattered haphazardly around the room.

I sat up and immediately felt light-headed and nauseous. I bolted out of bed and to the bathroom. I fell in front if the toilet and began vomiting up all the alcohol I had consumed the night before. A moment later, I sensed someone kneeling down next to me. They pulled my hair out of my face and patiently waited for me to stop throwing up.

"What happened last night, Ty?" I asked, leaning back and flushing the toilet.

"You got blazed and hammered at the party. Fell asleep on the way home and woke when we got back and insisted we party some more. You cranked up the music and began dancing on the bed. Fae and Jake left then. I tried to get you to calm down, but you stripped instead and tried to get me to have sex with you. I told you that we would if you would lay on the bed while I turned the music down. When I turned around, you were passed out." Ty explained uneasily.

I silently nodded, taking in the information. I felt a deep sadness take over me and I snapped at Tyler.

"Why are you so damn sad? Stop, because it's making me feel depressed."

"Huh?" Tyler looked confused and I immediately felt confusion seeping into me. I pushed him away and staggered into the bedroom.

"Stop with the emotions." I growled, holding my head. "They're messing with my head."

"I can't just stop feeling, Ashlee." Tyler snapped at me and I could feel his rage building.

I threw my dress on and grabbed my shoes before bolting out the door and sprinting all the way to Fae's room. I stopped outside her door and pounded on it.

"Fae!" I yelled. I could sense her inside. "Get your lazy ass out of bed before I barge in on you and Jake!" I heard her groan as she opened the door.

"Why did you wake me up? How are you even alive right now? You were gone last night." She asked, rubbing her eyes. I flew around her room, gathering my stuff.

"It was great seeing you again, Fae. Love you girl." I gave her a hug and bolted back out the door. I felt confusion as she watched me take back off down the hallway. I sprinted outside and came to a halt as the sun blinded me. I needed to get away from people. Their emotions were getting too much. I threw one arm over my eyes and sprinted to the car, my eyes closed the whole way. I dumped my stuff in the back and leapt into the car. I slowly opened my eyes seeing that I was in fact in Tyler's car.

I looked around in confusion. How had I gotten all the way here with my eyes closed? I closed my eyes again, experimenting. I felt out with my brain and found that I could sense everything. I thought about Tyler, and an image of him saying goodbye to Fae popped into my mind. I focused and watched as he gave her a hug before she closed the door and he walked down the hallway. I watched in my mind as he walked out of the building and headed towards the car.

'Three, two, one…' I counted down in my head, and on one, the driver's side door opened.

"What the hell are you freaking out about?" Tyler yelled at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I can sense people, Ty. I don't know how, but I can."

"Sense people?" Tyler looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure you're not just still high?" He asked.

"Positive." I replied. He rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me and turned the car on.

It was a long, silent drive home.

**Heyyy, so many apologies for taking so long to update. My boyfriend has been home from Basic for Christmas and I've gotten a full time job (yay!) and yeah, okay I'm going to stop giving you guys really bad excuses and just let you read the next chapter I'm going to put up here in a moment. Okay, love ya'll!**

**~jacquline**


	6. You're Undead To Me

**You're Undead To Me**

The next day, I wandered down to the kitchen to find Jenna already up.

"Hey, Jenna." I greeted her. Her head snapped up in confusion.

"How are you even up right now?" She asked. "It's-"

"5:30. I know." I replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" She asked, and I told her about what had happened over the weekend, about how Tyler and I had gotten back together then broken up again.

"Do you think I broke it off too soon?" I asked.

"Nah, I think he could use the lesson." Jenna replied.

"So where's Jer? I haven't seen-" I cut myself off, face turning bright red at what I was sensing from his room. The mental image that came with it probably scarred me for life. "Oh, god." I moaned, my head falling to the table and covering my head with my arms.

"Ashlee?" Jenna asked. "What's wrong?"

"Jenna?" Elena came into the room. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh huh." Jenna replied.

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked.

"I object to what they're doing right now…" I moaned, wishing that I couldn't see what I was seeing in my head. I sensed Elena and Jenna looking at me funny, so I flipped them both off before Jenna replied.

"He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." I sat up as Jenna returned to writing. "Oh and just so you know, I won't be around for dinner."

"Mmm, so you're actually gonna do it, you're gonna go out with _Logan_." Elena teased in a sing-song voice.

"I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes." Jenna replied.

"I like the way you think, Aunt Jenna." I grinned at her and she smirked back.

"And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked. Stefan. That girl wanted me to talk to him.

I bolted out of my chair, startling both Jenna and Elena.

"I have to go. Need to be to school early for a project." I lied. "Bye!" I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door, Elena and Jenna's questioning looks being left behind me.

I glanced down at my pajamas before sneaking back into the house to change. I pulled on a pair of black short shorts and a black tank top before shoving black skinny jeans into my bag as well as my leather jacket. I pulled on my black airwalks before going back outside and jogging to the Salvatore Boarding house. I figured that should be the first place I look for Stefan.

I paused in the driveway, letting myself catch my breath before walking up to the door and knocking. Stefan answered the door, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ashlee?" He was surprised to see me.

"Hey, um, so I just needed to get out of the house and this is a really lame excuse to come here, but I was at this party over the weekend and I met this girl." Stefan looked at me questioningly. "Not like we hooked up, she was with this guy, and I was with Tyler. Well, until we broke up." I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Stefan smiled.

"It's okay. So this girl..?" He prompted.

"She wanted me to tell you that Lexi says hi."

"Lexi?"

"Yeah, the girl was pretty, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Really nice."

"You met Lexi at a college party?" Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah. How do you know her?"

"We go way back, she's one of my best friends." Stefan revealed to me.

"You have friends?" I smirked, joking with him. He chuckled in response. "She was cool though. So was Lee, the guy she was with." I instinctively rubbed my neck.

"Did you want a ride to school?" Stefan asked, watching me rub my neck.

"Sure, I'd love one." I smiled, dropping my arm.

-VD:AG-

I shifted nervously in my seat as Stefan drove.

"Something bugging you?" He asked, glancing over at me.

"Can I tell you something? Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

Stefan nodded.

"Okay, so ever since I woke up from the party yesterday morning, I've been able to sense people. Like, their feelings, and where they are, what they're doing and the such. Like right now, you're confused as to why I'm telling you this. But you're interested as well." Stefan nodded again.

"And you told me that I radiate sadness at the Lockwood party."

"Yeah. Yeah! I could sense it. Am I going crazy?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Stefan replied. "I've heard of people being able to sense other people before, mainly ones they are close to."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, bouncing in my seat, curious for more information.

"In this book back at the boarding house. I can find it for you if you'd like."

"I'd love that! Thank you, Stefan." I grinned at him.

-VD:AG-

Later that afternoon, I was at the boarding house with Stefan. I had ridden back there with him to see what he could find on sensing people. The moment we were in the door, he cocked his head and disappeared. I whipped my head around, looking to see where he had gone.

Not seeing him, I focused and sensed him in the basement. I closed my eyes, and followed where my brain told me to go. When I opened my eyes, I was in a cold dark hallway. I spotted Stefan and another guy leaning up against the wall. The guy was breathing heavily and I could hear coughing coming from nearby.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." I had never heard Stefan sound so cold.

"Stefan?" I whispered. Both Stefan and the guy turned to look at me. I walked closer and peeked in the door. "Damon?" I whipped around. "What are you doing to him?"

"Who is this?" The guy asked. Stefan glanced at him before taking me by the shoulder.

"I guess I might as well tell you. You keep walking into it by yourself anyway." Stefan sighed. "Zach, this is Ashlee. Ashlee, this is my nephew, Zach."

"Nice to mee- wait. Nephew?" I turned to look at Stefan. Stefan moved to reply, but was cut off by Damon, who was back up in the window of the door.

"She smells delicious." Damon shot at Stefan, instigating him, and terrifying me. I whimpered and moved back, planting my back against Stefan's chest. Stefan put his hands on my shoulders reassuring me.

"You lay one hand on her, Damon, and I will personally drive a stake through your heart." Stefan growled.

"If you wanted to do that," Damon coughed. "You would have done that already. You've only had 144 years to do so." Damon smirked.

A hundred and forty four years? I glanced at Stefan.

"Come upstairs with me, Ashlee. I'll explain everything."

A half an hour later, I was sitting, trying to process what it was that I had heard from Stefan. He had told me about how he became a vampire and the myths and facts about real vampires. Zach was sitting next to me, rubbing circles on my back and trying to get me to take a sip of the tea he had made me.

"So you're really a vampire." I stated.

"I'm really a vampire."

"Does Elena know about this yet?"

"Not yet." Stefan sighed.

"You need to tell her, Stefan. She has a right to know."

"I know. I'm going to, I just need to find the right time."

"What about that girl, Lexi?" I asked.

"She's a vampire too. She helped me control my hunger." He replied. I nodded.

"Ashlee." Zach drew my attention. "I need you to drink this. It has an herb called vervain in it."

"Vervain is like poison to a vampire. It is what is keeping Damon weak right now. You need to keep some on you at all times. It will keep any vampire from getting into your head and compelling you."

"Like you guys have done to me before?" I questioned.

"Yes," Stefan sighed, "We have compelled you before. Just to keep our secret so we wouldn't be killed. Now that you know, you need to keep our secret Ashlee." I nodded and took a small sip of the tea. I yawned, suddenly feeling slightly sleepy.

"I'll keep your secret Stefan." I replied a moment later and he smiled. "If you help me to figure out what is going on with me." He nodded.

"That can be arranged." He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a few books in hand. "Start with these and see what you can find." I nodded, thankful. He turned to Zach.

"I have to go meet Elena. I'll be back late. Nobody goes into the basement." Stefan ordered and both Zach and I nodded. Stefan looked at us both before leaving. I began reading as he left. By the end of the day, I had learned what was going on with me. What I was.

A Sensor.

According to legends that I found in the books Stefan had given me, I was able to sense what people were feeling, or even change their feelings if I tried hard enough. I was also able to sense where people are if I focus on them and if I close my eyes, I can sense objects and find my way around without hitting anything.

But according to legends, being able to sense people's feelings, mainly pain, depression and such, could slowly drive the Sensor mad. I read stories about how the Sensors would slowly become depressed and want to do harm to themselves and others if they were subjected to enough pain or sadness. I continued reading and researching until 5am the next day when I finally passed out in Stefan's library.

-VD:AG-

I awoke the next afternoon to Zach sprinting into the room. I sleepily watched as he sprinted down the stairs into the basement. I heard a struggle before Caroline came bolting up the stairs, Damon close behind her.

Damon?!

I bolted upright as he spotted me. He lunged at me and before I knew it, he had latched onto my neck and was drinking hungrily. I screamed in pain just before I blacked out.

I woke again a half an hour later to see Damon sitting in front of me. All the shades in the room were now closed.

"I got ya good, didn't I?" He was looking at my neck. I shrunk back into my chair and whimpered. "Now tell me, why does your blood taste so much better than everyone else's?" he asked, circling me. He glanced down at the books scattered around. He picked one up and read a few lines. "You're a Sensor?" he asked. "How convenient." He smirked. I stayed silent.

"Well, until the sun goes down, you're all mine." Damon smirked and lunged at my neck again. I groaned and quickly passed out.

**Two Chapters in one night! Yes! Who's awesome? Meeee! For like, the next five minutes, then I'm back to geeky gamer girl who sits and plays Black Ops II and works and sleeps. So yeah, I'm gonna enjoy my five minutes of fame. Okay, I'm good. Love ya'll!**

**~jacquline**


	7. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

The next thing I remember is waking up on the floor in the woods. I looked up to see Damon sitting on the tailgate of a truck, with a girl screaming in his arms as he drank from her neck. I shot up, before falling back down.

"Vicky!" I rasped, surprised at the pain still in my neck. Damon turned to look at me. Blood dripped down his face and I sat up and tried to lobster crawl backwards. He dropped Vicky down next to me and growled in my face.

"Stay where you are." I felt his compulsion setting in as I froze on the spot. Obviously the vervain had made its way out of my system already. Not that I had drank a lot of the vervain tea anyways, it had made me sleepy. And after further research, I learned that for Sensors, vervain was like a sleeping pill if consumed in concentrated amounts.

I thought back to the Lockwood party, when I had heard the small splash and had toasted Stefan then fallen asleep unnaturally fast in Tyler's bed. I quickly concluded that Stefan had spiked my drink with vervain.

I watched in horror, huddled by Vicky's body as Damon drained the rest of the bodies of their blood. I cringed as I heard them scream, then one by one, felt each of their slowly presences drift away. I felt a sharp pain in my neck or wrist, depending on where Damon was biting, signaling each death. After he drained the last girl, he began to burn the bodies. He grabbed the phone off of one guy and dialed a number.

"I want my ring." Damon said bluntly when the other person answered. "I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" he paused, listening. "Noooo, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." I grimaced as the smell of the freshly burning corpses hit my nose.

"Stefan?" I asked. Damon glanced at me. "Stefan!" I shrieked, hoping his vampire hearing would pick it up through the phone.

"Yes, it's Ashlee. You're lucky I haven't drained our little Sensor dry yet. Though if she keeps yelling…" Damon threatened and I shut up. "I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?!" He became even more frustrated. His head shot up as he listened before he smirked. "Nahaha, you almost got me. Where is it? What, did you FedEx it to Rome, where is it? I want my ring, Stefan. Or I will drain this little cutie dry." I grimaced as Damon squatted down next to me and eyed my neck. "Don't give me another reason to rip you apart… Just get it!" Damon hung up.

He walked back to the fire and grabbed the alcohol bottle before coming back. I looked up at him, terrified.

"She's still alive." I whispered to him, looking back down at Vicky. I could sense her weak presence beside me still. He knelt down next to her as she coughed.

"You just don't wanna die, do ya?" He asked her.

"Please don't kill her." I begged in a quiet whisper. "She's one of my only friends." He glanced up at me, then back down to her.

"I'm not going to. I have a better plan." He smirked, before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He disappeared in an instant. I gasped when he reappeared a few minutes later. I hadn't moved, thanks to his compulsion.

"Where did you take her?" I hissed.

"Back to my place, where I'm taking you." He pulled me up from the ground and slung me over his shoulder like he had Vicky and took off running. I screamed and gripped his shirt, closing my eyes. I opened them a few moments later when he stopped. He set me down and when I glanced at him, I saw that he was laughing.

"What?" I snarled.

"You scream like a girl."

"I am a girl, shitface." I snapped. He smirked and pulled me back into the boarding house. He let go of me when we made it to the living room. He gestured for me to take a seat somewhere and I saw Vicky lying on the couch, a towel pressed to her neck. I took a seat on a chair nearby and kicked off my shoes before swiveling sideways and letting my legs dangle over the arm rest closest to the couch. I watched Vicky as she was unconscious. She turned a bit and moaned a lot. A tear fell down my check, seeing my best friend like that.

Damon came up to me and tilted my head, looking at my neck. I cringed at the movement and in hopes that he was full enough that he wouldn't bite me again.

"Chill." He said. "There's a bathroom upstairs. Go clean up." I didn't question the stronger creature as I got up and wandered up the stairs. I glanced around at all the doors.

"Second door on the left!" Damon yelled up to me. I entered the bedroom he specified and glanced around. It was nice, with the bed made and some really expensive looking sheets on it. I moseyed through to the bathroom. That was decked out too, with a glass shower and a bathtub. The counter was huge with a really nice sink and a big mirror. I grabbed a towel from the closet in the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the shower on and shed my clothes before stepping in.

I sighed as the hot water ran over my achy body. I took a washcloth and gently dabbed at my neck, carefully cleaning it. An hour later the water had run cold and I stepped out, a towel wrapped around me. I looked in the mirror and jumped when Damon appeared behind me. I spun around and came face to face with his trademark smirk. I pulled my towel around me tighter as his eyes wandered over my body.

"What?" I snapped at him, irritated that he had walked in on me.

"I just brought you some clothes." He held out what I assumed to be one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. I looked at him.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"They have blood on them."

"Yeah, so? They're better than nothing."

"I think nothing would look better." His smirk grew even bigger and I glared at him. "Okay, would you rather have me trying to rip your head off while you're wearing your bloody clothes?" I growled and snatched the clothes out of his hand.

"Out." I growled at him and he chuckled, leaving. I quickly pulled on my underwear and bra before throwing his shirt and boxers on over them. I wrapped the towel around my hair and dried it before running my fingers through it to get rid of any tangles. I gathered up the rest of my clothes and handed them to Damon as I came back downstairs.

"Here." I said, handing them to him.

"What should I do with them?"

"I don't know, whatever you had planned to do with them since you wouldn't let me wear them."

"Um, like maybe wash them?" He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go for it." I turned and went back to my chair, grabbing a blanket on the way. I curled up and with one last glance at Vicky, fell asleep.

-VD:AG-

"Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house. I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring!" I woke up to hear Damon leaving a voicemail on Stefan's phone. "Dammit!" He swore before glancing at Vicky. "Oh, don't get blood on the couch, please." He sighed.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have bit her." I yawned, stretching out and laying my legs across the armrest of the chair again. I had slept curled in a ball and my legs were thanking me for that.

Damon made a face at me before sitting on the coffee table in front of Vicky. I sensed her presence was a little bit stronger than it had been last night, telling me that she was starting to heal somewhat. Damon moved the towel on her neck to get a look at his handiwork.

"I got ya good, didn't I?" He sighed again before putting her hand back down. "Well you're not gonna be any fun today." He polished off his bourbon while thinking. He stood up and moved behind her. "I'm so gonna regret this." He sighed. I looked at him questioningly, but he just bared his fangs at me before biting into his own wrist.

"Ewww…" I moaned as he lowered his wrist and shoved it in Vicky's mouth, making her drink. She groaned, but after a moment, drank hungrily.

"Okay, okay, drink up, drink it up, don't drip, there ya go, good girl, that's it." He rested his head on top of hers and waited for her to finish drinking. I watched, my eyes fixed on her neck as she healed. A few minutes later, Vicky released his arm and opened her eyes.

"Go take a shower." Damon compelled her when she looked up at him.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go shower." She grinned and hopped up. "Hey, Ash."

I watched as she trotted up the stairs. I looked at Damon. He shrugged at me and went to refill his bourbon. I got up and walked over to him. I picked up a glass of my own and held it out for him to fill. He looked at me questioningly.

"Hey, if you're gonna hold me here all day, I might as well enjoy it." I deadpanned and he smirked, filling my glass. He held his out and we clinked glasses before taking the shot.

-VD:AG-

A few shots later, I held the bourbon bottle in one hand and the TV remote in the other, aimlessly flipping channels. I had shed his boxers and unbuttoned his shirt because I was feeling warm, leaving me half naked. Damon was leaning against the door frame when Vicky came down the stairs.

"Oh man, that shower felt so good." She said, observing her neck in the mirror before turning to face Damon. "What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it."

"I did?" She asked and Damon nodded. "Wait, I'm confused, how did I get here?" She asked.

"We met at in the woods, you were drunk, I attacked you, then I killed all of your friends, than I brought you here, I fed you some blood, you loved it, and now we're gonna party until the sun goes down." I watched as Damon compelled her.

"Okay!" She replied giddily. "But first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good…" She smiled at the implanted memory.

"Only if I can." Damon smirked. Vicky's arm shot out and Damon bit into his wrist, offering it to her. He bit into her wrist and she watched, fascinated as he drank before she began to drink too.

"Yay, drinking party…" I held up my bourbon and took a long swig. I flipped off the TV and took another drink, seeing as they were still drinking. A few minutes later, Damon had his own bottle of bourbon and was watching me and Vicky dancing around the room. I blocked out Vicky as she ranted about Tyler and dreamed about Jeremy.

"Jeremy huh? Ashlee's brother?" I perked up at Damon's question. Vicky went on to explain how Elena and Matt had dated and how that led to Jeremy crushing on Vick.

"Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like, so cool and totally hot." Vicky asked.

"I know." Damon slurred.

"Don't you want to be in love?" I asked, pulling him towards me to dance as Vicky danced in the sunlight.

"I've been in love. It's painful, pointless and overrated." He replied.

"Except when it isn't." I replied.

"No more talking, let's dance!" Damon replied, twirling me around before picking me up and dipping me. I laughed, somehow feeling comfortable in his arms as we danced around the room. The alcohol let me forget for a little while that he was a killer and had bitten me numerous times and I let loose and had fun. Vicky and I danced around the room as Damon used his vampire speed to run and jump onto the next level and dance in front of the banister.

I whistled in appreciation, smirking at the abs I was seeing on the hunk one floor up. Vicky laughed and motioned for him to come down as he motioned for us to come up. Since he wouldn't come down, we started grinding on each other, just to tease him. He groaned and leapt down, getting in between us and letting us grind on him. He handed me his bottle of bourbon and took one of our hands in each of his as we all danced up to what I assumed was Stefan's room. Vicky danced with him as I jumped on the bed. Together, they pulled a bunch of the books off their shelves. Then Vick and I switched places as a slow song came on.

She lounged on the bed as Damon and I slow danced, my head resting on his shoulder, his arms around my back. It was comfortable, dancing with Damon. He was a good dancer and dancing with him, it just felt, well natural.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete." We listened to Vicky bellyache about her horrible life as she hugged a pillow. "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon sympathized.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it so easy, he's the golden boy. He's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." Damon pulled away from me as Vicky stopped talking, tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and I sat on the desk.

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"You don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none." She shook her head as Damon brushed her hair out of her face and let his hands rest on either side of her face. Damon sighed.

"I think I know what can help you." He replied.

"What's that?"

"Death." Damon looked her straight in the eye and snapped her neck. I shrieked at the sudden pain in my own neck, feeling her death as she collapsed onto the bed. I grabbed my neck and rubbed it, tears forming in my own eyes as Damon turned around to face me.

"Are you going to kill me too?" I whimpered in fear. He shook his head.

"Saint Stefan would kill me." He mumbled, sitting down next to me. "So you really felt when I snapped her neck?"

"Yeah!" I glared at him. "It hurt like hell too!" I watched as he fingered one of the purple streaks in my hair. "Stop killing the people I'm friends with. It hurts, physically and mentally." I complained and he smirked.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" he asked. I glared at him before getting up. A second later, he was standing in front of me again.

"Look," he sighed. "Is there any way we could be friends?" He asked.

"On one condition." He looked at me. "You stop killing my friends."

"Deal." He smirked, before kissing my cheek. "You're a doll." I picked up the nearly empty bottle of bourbon that was sitting next to me and chugged the rest of it. I dropped the bottle, letting it smash on the floor and walked over to the bed. I crawled to the head of the bed and moved the covers so I was under them. I adjusted the pillows under my head, then quickly passed out.

I woke a few hours later to Damon shaking me awake.

"Hey, get up."

"Wha- why?" I groaned, flipping over to get away from him.

"Because it's night and I need you to help me find Stefan."

"You're a big bad vampire, why can't you do it yourself?" I moaned.

The next thing I knew, Damon had picked me up and we were moving. I screamed and clutched at Damon's shirt as he ran. I could feel him laughing as he sprinted through, well, wherever we were. He stopped a moment later and set me down. I looked around to find that I was on my front porch. I glanced down at what I was wearing.

"You couldn't have thought to grab my clothes?" I asked.

"You look so much better in what you're wearing now." He smirked, his eyes travelling over my body. I pulled his shirt tighter around me, feeling self-conscious. He rang the doorbell and Elena answered it a moment later, before trying to shut the door again. Damon placed one hand on the door, and forced it open.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena ordered him. He glanced once at me and Damon, then back at Elena before heading upstairs.

"You're afraid of me." Damon observed. I could feel Elena's fear radiating off of her, though she tried to mask it with anger. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess: Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me." She growled at him. "And leave Ashlee alone."

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can. I've been invited." Damon smirked, clearly enjoying getting under Elena's skin. He grabbed one of my arms and dragged me inside with him.

"We can cut to the chase, if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." He pulled me in front of him and placed a hand on both of my shoulders, holding me in place. "Nor am I going to kill your little sister. Her sensing abilities are going to help me in the future." Elena looked at me, confused.

Oh yeah, she didn't know about me. Whoops.

"So, where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena.

"He's out looking for Vicky." She snarled.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. That girl is gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Hm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that." He paused, letting the words sink into Elena. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He opened the door and glanced back at the two of us. His eyes stayed on me a moment longer. "Later, Sensor." He smirked at me before closing the door. Elena and I glanced at each other before Damon stuck his head back in the door again.

"Oh, tip for later: be careful who you invite into the house." He smirked and left for good. We were silent for a minute before I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Ashlee, are you alright?" She asked, and I paused on the stairs. "Why did Damon call you Sensor?"

"Let me get changed, and then I'll explain everything, Elena. Including where I've been all day." She nodded.

"I'll wait on the porch." I smiled softly. I needed someone to talk to, and since Elena knew about vampires, why couldn't she know about me as well?

-VD:AG-

A few minutes later, I walked out onto the porch. She looked up at me as I closed the door behind me.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning. A few days ago, I realized that I was beginning to be able to sense where people were, what they were doing and what they were feeling. For example, you're confused, though I didn't need to use my powers to figure that out." Elena nodded. "So when I went to visit Fae with Ty, I guess my powers really kicked in, because when I woke the next morning, and I could sense everything about any person if I focused on them hard enough. It's when they get hurt though, where it really gets painful."

"Painful?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so I can feel whatever they're feeling, not just emotions, but pain as well. Like this afternoon. Damon snapped Vicky's neck to turn her into a vampire. I could feel the pain when he snapped her neck. It hurt like hell, I wouldn't recommend it." I explained. "But along with all this, I can also find my way around places without a problem. If I close my eyes and focus on the building, it's like looking at a blueprint in my mind. I can see all the rooms, hallways, hidey holes, electrical currents flowing through the wires, everything." I paused for a breath.

"I can also get stories from different objects if I focus on them hard enough. When I was reading at the boarding house, I focused on the book I was reading and I could see who had read the book before me."

"Wow." Elena looked shocked. "Anything else?"

"Only one more thing. I can show people things that are in my mind. All I have to do is grab their hand and think about what I want to show them. It's gonna take practice to do a lot of this without getting stressed though."

"Is there a plant that weakens you, like vervain for vampires?"

"Looking to knock me out?" I smirked, and her eyes widened in defense.

"Oh, no, no, no, but Stefan just told me all about vampires and vervain and I was just wondering…"

"Yes, there's a plant called bacopa. I read up on it while I was at the boarding house. It's generally used to improve memory, but in my case, it does the opposite and knocks me out. Vervain, actually affects me as well. It makes me sleepy, so I'm kinda screwed with vampires around." I chuckled and Elena smiled softly.

"Can you read minds and stuff too?"

"Nope, I can only sense what you're feeling, not what you're thinking." Elena nodded, quietly thinking, processing everything I had just told her.

"So you've been at the boarding house all day?" She asked.

"And all yesterday afternoon, until Damon got out. I was reading when he attacked me and took me hostage. I've been stuck with him ever since."

"I'm sorry." Elena sympathized.

"Don't be. Damon is… Damon. He's a dick, but can actually be nice when he wants to. Plus he's not a bad drinking buddy. We got kinda tipsy with Vicky this morning." Elena made a face.

"I know, I know, sober up." I chuckled, amused that she was still disapproving, but happy that she wasn't lecturing me. Yet. "I'm going to try to cut back, Elena." She smiled.

"Thank you. I miss hanging out with you, Ashlee. We used to be such good friends, until…" She left the sentence hanging and I nodded.

"I know, Elena."

"Oh, and Ashlee?" I watched as she gently grabbed my arm and turned it over, revealing the scars from cutting.

"I'm gonna stop that too. Probably not good with vampires around."

"Why would you do it though?" She asked, and I sighed.

"It, well, the physical pain took away some of the mental pain. It's my fault they died, Elena. If I hadn't made you go to that party, and if I hadn't gotten wasted…" I stopped for a moment, tears beginning to flow down my face.

"It wasn't your fault, Ashlee." Elena replied.

"But it was! It was my idea for the party, if I hadn't gotten wasted, they wouldn't have had to come get us. Dad was turned around yelling at me when the car swerved. I was always their biggest disappointment, and because of that, I caused their deaths. They were disappointed in me in their last moments in life." I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Elena pulled me close and hugged me, rubbing circles into my back. I sniffed, and began getting tired. I leaned back, and looked at Elena. It was then that I noticed her necklace. It was new and my face had been right next to it.

"Necklace?" I asked, my sobs turning into yawns. She looked at me, then down to her necklace. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"Vervain." She whispered, and I yawned again, my sobs having subsided, tear streaks staining my face. I stood up and began to make my way inside. I fell against the door, and began sliding down until Elena caught me.

"Sorry." I whispered and my eyes began drooping shut more and more.

"It's not your fault." She whispered to me and I fell asleep.

**So here's another chapter :) I hope I made all my fans happy. That should have answered your question SomebodyWhoCares :) Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites and followers. Please please review guys, it encourages me to write more and I love to hear what you all have to say! **

**Until next time, love ya'll!**

**Jacquline **


	8. Haunted

**Haunted**

I awoke the next morning to a missed call from Tyler, saying that he knew we weren't on the best of terms, and he wanted to talk. And he also wanted a back massage because he fell last night and hurt his back. I shook my head and deleted the message, deciding that he could live. I hopped out of bed, in a surprisingly chipper mood and skipped over to Elena's room. I tossed open her door and made a flying leap onto her bed.

Elena groaned and rolled over, facing away from me.

"Hey, what happened last night? After you drugged me with your necklace?" I teased, trying to cheer her up, sensing she was upset. She turned back to face me and I could see sadness etched all across her face.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena sighed. I frowned and leaned down to give her a hug.

"You know I'm not very good at this stuff, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Ash. I'm glad we're on good terms again."

"Me too, sis." I gave her another hug before skipping back to my room to get ready for school.

-VD:AG-

I stopped in at the Mystic Grill on my way to school to grab breakfast. I spotted Damon up at the bar and went over to sit next to him.

"Listening in on the Mayor's conversation?" I guessed, glancing back at the Mayor and his wife, before sitting down next to him.

"Don't be so obvious." He replied. The bartender walked up and looked at me.

"Coffee please. Black." The bartender nodded and returned a moment later with the coffee. I took a sip, scowled and set the mug back down.

"Why'd you order coffee if you don't like it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. "How's Vicky doing?"

"She's fine. Tired of being cooped up, and needs some real food, but otherwise fine."

"Food… as in people?" I whispered. Damon nodded.

"Stefan's been limiting her to Bambi." He replied. "Care to tap a vein?" He smirked at me. I sat and considered it for a minute.

"You're actually considering it?" Damon asked, surprised.

"She is my best friend, Damon."

"Well, as much as I know you'd love to help, I was kidding. She would keep coming after you if you did, your blood is… addicting." He replied. "I would know."

"So why haven't you drained me yet?"

"Because I need you." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"For what?"

"That's for me to know, and you to dot, dot, dot." He smirked before getting up and leaving the Grill. I paid for my coffee and left as well, heading for school.

-VD:AG-

I spotted Tyler talking to Matt by Matt's locker and waited for Tyler to leave before walking over to say hi to Matt.

"Hey, Matty. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ash. Thanks."

"Have you heard from Vick?"

"Yeah, she called this morning. She says she just needs time. But I don't know where she is."

"If you need anything, Matty, I'm here." I said, giving him a hug and a soft smile before heading off to class.

I scooted into my seat next to Tyler just before the bell rang, and the science teacher began to explain the lab for the day. I tried to pay attention, but Tyler kept trying to get mine.

"What?" I finally hissed as he whispered my name for the fifth time.

"Can we talk, please?"

"About what? The bitch that was sucking your face at the party?" I asked innocently and Ty grimaced, but nodded.

"I want to apologize again. I really am sorry, Ashlee. I never meant for that to happen."

"Tyler, I can't be with someone that says they want to be with me, then go kiss someone else the next night." I sighed.

"I know, I understand, but I want to make things up to you, and promise that it will never happen again." I looked in his eyes, and didn't even need my powers to tell that he was telling the truth and did feel terrible. "Please, Ashlee. Let me take you to the haunted house tonight."

"Fine. You have another chance, but just because I like you." I smirked and he smiled back at me.

"Mr. Lockwood, Miss Gilbert." Our heads snapped up at the teacher's voice. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"No, Ma'am." We both replied.

"Then please stop talking."

"Yes, Ma'am." The teacher nodded and turned back to the blackboard. Tyler and I smiled at each other.

"Thank you." He whispered. I smiled before turning my attention back to the teacher.

-VD:AG-

Later that afternoon, I sat at the kitchen table, watching Jeremy call Vicky for the hundredth time asking her to call him. I sighed and glanced at Elena as she walked in.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school. Could be fun." Elena tried to sound as optimistic as possible and I glanced at Jeremy.

"Cool, sure, sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy sighed.

"I know you're upset about Vicky. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her, she needs to get better, the best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean? Let her go. Oh, ok, since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" I could see Jeremy beginning to shut her out again.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer, it's for the best."

"For months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap. Like, nothing even mattered crap. Then I started to get these moments, where things started to feel better, and Vicky was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best."

"Actually, I have to agree with him, Elena, I think it would be good for Jeremy to see Vick again." I watched as her eyes bugged out. "So she can tell him what's up." Jer gave me a small smile as he walked out of the room.

"I can't believe that you're taking his side." Elena told me.

"What's happening to her, well, he'll only believe it coming from her mouth. He's not going to listen to either of us. She's the only one that can tell him to stay away."

"But she won't!" Elena protested. "I talked to her today at Stefan's house. She still cares for Jeremy."

"Then let them realize that it won't work out. It's the only way to get them to realize it." I replied before heading up to my own room to get ready for the haunted house.

-VD:AG-

I followed Elena and Jeremy through the mass of people and kept my eye out for Tyler. I was also using my powers to pick up who each person was and where they were. I focused on finding Tyler's specific body wave, but it was hard with so many people around.

I ran into Jeremy as he stopped and I jumped back. He turned to look at me and I looked up at him, confused. Then I saw Matt, wearing the costume he had worn the year before.

"You went with last year's costume too, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago." Elena replied.

"Me neither." I watched Matt as he spoke, and could see that he hoped Elena would fall for him again. I felt bad for him.

"And you're going as… you?" Matt guessed, looking at Jeremy. Jer rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Hey, Sandy." Matt smiled at me, looking over my Sandy costume. I smiled back.

"Hello Doctor." I played with one of my curls and blew a bubble with my gum. Matt laughed.

"Jer isn't talking to me, we got into a fight." Elena chipped in, bringing the conversation back to her.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick too when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but a part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" Elena gasped.

"Yeah, you can't miss her, she's a vampire."

"Fitting…" I mumbled. Matt looked at me strangely before Elena stole his attention again.

"Where did Jeremy go?"

"What? Elena, what's the matter?"

"I gotta find him." Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me after her.

"Bye, Matty!" I called.

"Ashlee, can you use your senses to find Jer and Vicky?" Elena asked.

"I can try." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I can sense Vicky. She's confused and overwhelmed… her cravings are really bad, Elena." My eyes flew open and I took off running. I came to a stop when I spotted Stefan with Vicky in tow.

"Thank god." Elena breathed.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"We lost track of Jeremy and she was worried." I pointed to Elena as I spoke. "Hey Vick, love the costume." I smirked and Vick grinned back.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he came up to us.

"Hey, uh, everything's fine." Stefan replied.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicky complained and pulled away from Stefan.

"No, Vicky, don't do this." Elena pleaded.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicky gave Matt puppy dog eyes and I saw him listen to her.

"You need to back off, man." Matt told Stefan.

"Matt, it's okay." Elena began to try to make things right.

"No, it's not okay." Matt brushed her off. "What they hell is your problem?" I felt a breeze as Matt got up in Stefan's face.

"She's gone!" I gasped, and Elena and I took off running. I tried to search for them while I ran, but I couldn't focus while running.

"Do you know where they are?" Elena shouted to me.

"I can't focus while running." I yelled back. "You keep looking, I'm gonna try to focus." She nodded and took off as I stopped and moved away from people. I hid in a corner and began to focus on Vicky and Jeremy. It took a minute, then I could feel what Jeremy was feeling.

Happiness. So they were obviously together. I focused harder to try and get an image of where they were. I tried harder and harder, and finally got an image as I got a huge migraine.

"Stefan!" I shouted, knowing his vampire hearing would pick it up. Sure enough, he appeared in front of me a moment later.

"You know where they are?" I nodded and began to run.

-VD:AG-

Stefan and I burst outside just in time to see Vicky throw Elena into a pile of garbage. She was up again in an instant, but Stefan had already pinned Vick against a bus. Then Vicky shoved Stefan as Jeremy called her name and disappeared under a bus.

I stood in shock in the doorway. My best friend was a monster.

"Go, get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled at Elena and she bolted towards me pulling Jeremy behind her. I held the door open and they ran in. I was about to follow when I was suddenly yanked backwards and slammed into the other door. I screamed and Vicky tore violently into my neck.

"Ashlee!" Elena screamed.

Suddenly, Vicky pulled away from me, and I felt a pain in my stomach, causing me to scream again. I watched as Stefan pulled the board from her back as her skin turned grey and the pain in my stomach went away, telling me that she was dying.

"Vicky!" Jeremy screamed. "Vicky!" Stefan held him back as Vicky fell to the ground, dead. I stared, transfixed on her body, too scared to move. My brothers screams died out as everything faded for me. I put a hand to my torn apart neck and sank to the ground against the door. My head was pounding with my migraine, and my neck was throbbing.

I noticed Stefan pull Jeremy away, then a few moments later, Damon arrived. My gaze dropped back down to Vicky's body. My best friend was dead. She had tried to kill me. She had always been there for me and now she was dead.

The next thing I knew, Elena was trying to haul me to my feet. I glanced up and saw her mouth moving, but I couldn't make anything out. I watched as the world around me started to blur, and I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I pinched my eyes shut as Elena pulled on my arm again. I could feel my emotions blending in with the little energy I had left to make one big swirling ball inside my stomach.

Then, it all exploded and my eyes flew open.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and watched as Elena went flying backwards for the second time that night. She looked at me, horrified, before taking off. I felt Damon's gaze on me and my head whipped around to look at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You _are_ unusual. You're one of the rare sensors." He replied, and I could just see the wheels turning in his head. I felt my anger subsiding and the energy leaving me as I leaned back against the door again. "Hey, hey, hey, don't pass out on me now." I watched as Damon appeared in front of me and tapped my face a few times to try and wake me. I glared at him and slapped his hand weakly. He chuckled.

"Let me dispose of the body and then I'll come back for you and bring you home. Don't move." He instructed. I nodded, then leaned my head back again as Damon disappeared with Vicky's body. I closed my eyes and felt a second round of tears beginning to fall for my deceased friend.

I quietly cried for a few minutes until I felt someone wiping the tears off my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Damon kneeling in front of me again.

"Come on, enough with the waterworks. Let's get you home. Your wound is bleeding."

"It hurts." I whimpered, pulling my arms tighter around my stomach to keep from touching my neck. Damon sighed and picked me up, bridal style. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried into his neck as he walked to my house.

"Wh-why aren't you just running?" I asked, finally choking back my sobs.

"I don't want to jar your neck." He replied.

"So why not just heal me? Then you wouldn't have to smell the blood as much." I asked wearily. "Hell, take a bite before you heal me. I've been your blood tap so far, why change now? Nothing matters." I mumbled pathetically, not really caring what I was saying. Nothing seemed to matter again. I felt like I did after mom and dad died.

Damon looked down at me and stared into my eyes for a minute, searching. I looked away from his intense gaze and he set me on my feet.

"Don't say nothing matters. You have your sister and brother. You have your aunt."

"But why does everyone have to keep dying on me?" I broke out into sobs again. "First my parents, and now Vicky. She was my best friend." I began to sink to the ground again, but Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up in a hug. I clung to his jacket and sobbed into his shirt.

"Alright, calm down now. Everything is going to be fine." Damon rubbed my back a bit before pulling out of the hug. I looked at the ground, holding back on crying more and wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheek away with my arm.

"Well, my Sandy costume is just about ruined." I sighed, looking down at what I was wearing, trying to distract myself from what had happened. I ran a hand through the mess of ringlets that were stacked on my head and knew it would be a pain to untangle them all. I looked and noticed that some of the ends had blood caked on and I tugged on my hair to pull it out of my wound.

Damon reached out and pushed my hair away from my neck and examined the bite. I let my arms fall to my side as he poked my neck. I winced.

"Hurts?" I nodded. He sighed, then bit into his wrist and held it out to me.

"Thank you." I whispered, then gently took his arm and suckled on the blood that was flowing from his arm. He turned me around and pressed his chest to my back and wrapped his other arm around my waist as I drank. He rested his chin on top of my head and I sank my teeth into where his had been to keep the wound open longer. The thought of drinking blood was repulsive, but there was something about drinking vampire blood. It tasted really good to me. Like a fine wine. Maybe because Damon was so old, his blood aged nicely. I chuckled in my head, then released his arm, noticing that my neck had healed up.

"All better." Damon said, looking at my neck again. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I repeated. He nodded, before grabbing me again and a moment later, I saw that we were at the end of my driveway. I glared at him and he smirked.

Damn vampires and their speed.

I looked to the house to see Elena and Stefan talking on the porch. Stefan looked sad about something and I could sense Jeremy upstairs. He was a wreck. Sadness was everywhere and I could feel it overwhelming me and tears sprung into my eyes again.

"Oh, don't cry again. Please." Damon moaned, looking down at me.

"I'm not trying to." I replied, wiping away tears. "It's the sensor thing. Everyone is too sad. It's depressing and makes me want to start cutting again." Damon looked confused for a second before grabbing my arm and turning it over. Then he rubbed away the concealer I had coated over my arms before I had left the house and saw all the scars I had put there after my parents died. I watched his face, trying to figure out his emotions, but the sadness radiating form everyone else, I couldn't get a read on him. He didn't say anything, but turned to my house and started walking up the driveway.

"I'll do it." Damon said. I looked up at him, confused once again. Stefan looked up at Damon. "If this is what you want." He added as Elena spun around to see him. I quietly followed him up onto the porch. "I'll do it." He stopped in front of Elena and she turned to look at Stefan before saying,

"It's what I want." Stefan nodded, respecting her choice.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

"Wait, what? Elena, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly freaking out. Elena ignored me and turned to face Damon.

"I want you to tell him that Vicky left town. And she's not coming back."

"Elena, no, don't do this." I gasped, realizing the situation. But she continued.

"That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Damon nodded at her words.

"Elena, you can't do this! He's going to hate you for it. You can't just take away his memories! You'd hate it if we did that to you!" I protested, tears streaming down my face. Damon looked at Elena, and she glanced at me before nodding.

"It's for his own good, Ashlee." She whispered as Damon walked towards me. "And for yours." She quietly added. My eyes widened at Elena, then I made the mistake of looking at Damon, who was now in front of me.

"Ashlee," I watched his eyes dilate and I knew I was hooked. "Vicky left town. She came to you at the Halloween party and said goodbye. You'll miss her, but you'll respect her wishes because you know it's for the best. You won't be sad, you'll move on with your life."

"I'll move on…" I trailed off quietly. I blinked a few times and shook my head before looking up to see Elena looking at me. I grinned.

"Hey, Elena! Hi Stefan." I examined their expressions. "Why so sad?" Elena gave a small smile and shook her head, signaling that it was nothing. Damon put a hand on my shoulder and led me inside.

"I think it's time you went to bed, it's been a long day." He said.

"What am I? A five-year-old?" I joked and let him lead me into the house. I trotted up the stairs and paused at the top, listening. I bolted into Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy?" I asked, and he looked up. I could see streaks on his cheeks from crying. "Jeremy? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Ashlee, you were there, Vicky-" He began, crying as he spoke.

"Left town." Damon cut him off. Jeremy's head snapped up to look at him.

"No, she's dead!" He snapped.

"What?!" I shrieked. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Vicky left town and she's not coming back. You shouldn't look for her or worry about her. You'll miss her, but you know it's for the best." I watched Damon compel Jeremy. Jeremy stopped crying and looked at the two of us. Then Damon turned to look at me.

"She left town." He repeated, his eyes dilating and I nodded.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked Jeremy.

"Who knows? Hopefully somewhere nice." He smiled and I smiled back.

We'd see our friend again someday.

**Okay, I really hated to have Damon compel Ashlee as well, but I think it'll work better for my story, and it shows that Elena, though she and Ash don't always get along, is still trying to protect her younger sister. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I finally bought all the seasons and got wifi, so I should hopefully update more :) **

**So, please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story! It keeps me inspired! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Jacquline**


	9. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

I woke up the next morning and jumped into the shower. I thought about the night before as I stood under the stream of hot water. I remembered seeing Vicky, and that she had told me that she was leaving town. Why was she leaving? Then Damon was there. Why was Damon there? He had helped me to bed. Why? I furrowed my brows at the unanswered questions that were reeling around in my head.

I poked my head out of the shower as I heard my phone ring. It was sitting on the counter and I glanced at the screen to see Tyler calling. Then I realized why he was calling.

I hadn't met up with him last night. Why? I should have met up with him… Why hadn't I? I let my phone go to voicemail as I pondered all the unanswered questions rattling around in my brain.

I quickly finished my shower, wrapped a towel around my soaking wet hair, and another around my body before walking back into my bedroom. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Damon lying on my bed, a smirk plastered across his face as he saw the towels wrapped around me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, hello." His smirk never faltered as he stood up. "I thought the Sandy costume looked good on you last night, but I think nothing would look better." He wiggled his eyebrows. I smirked back and shook my head as I grabbed a matching set of black lacy underwear and bra. I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What is it you want, Damon?" I called through the door as I quickly changed and shed my towels.

"Well, opening the door would be a start." I rolled my eyes, but opened the door and walked back out, now in the bra and underwear. His smirk grew as his eyes roamed over my body as I went to my closet. I began rifling through shirts and I felt Damon wrap his arms around my waist and press his chest against my back.

"Yes?" I asked again. "What do you need?" I continued looking through my shirts.

"Well…" He began and I felt his lips press against my neck. I grinned evilly as a thought came into my brain as I remembered all my unanswered questions and realized what must have happened.

I turned around and placed a hand on his chest. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and pushed him backwards until he fell back onto my bed. I pulled my damp hair to one side as I crawled on top of him and straddled his waist.

I could sense his shock and confusion, but he covered it on the outside with his player smirk. I leaned down until he and I were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"On one condition." I whispered, just barely brushing my lips against his.

"Anything." He breathed, his eyes closed.

"Compel me to remember what _actually_ happened last night." I whispered into his ear. I watched as his eyes flew open, then the next thing I knew, he had flipped us over so he was on top of me.

"How did you know I had compelled you?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"I didn't." I replied honestly. "But I knew that I had a lot of unanswered questions about last night. Like why I never met up with Tyler at the Haunted House, why you brought me home, why I don't remember exactly what Vicky said or where she told me she was leaving." His face was unreadable as I explained my reasoning. Damon was silent when I finished, his eyes watching my face.

He sighed and climbed off of me, letting me sit up. I watched him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. I could sense his mix of emotions, but couldn't pick out just one.

"Elena asked me to do it." He finally replied. "You and Jeremy were so upset, and you told me that the pain made you want to start cutting again." I looked down and my fingers skimmed over the scars on my arms. Damon watched my fingers before gently reaching out and feeling the scars as well.

"When my parents died, the pain was unbearable. Jeremy and I got closer because of our similarities in coping. We both turned to drugs, and when they couldn't shut out the pain, I would cut my wrist, letting the physical pain override the emotional pain." I quietly explained. "But it was all worse for me." Damon looked at me curiously.

"Because it was your fault?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"You remember me telling you that?"

"It was at the party at the Lockwood's." He replied. "You were drinking. A lot." I chuckled.

"I was. I hate those parties." I sighed. "But yes, it's my fault that my parents are dead."

"How?" He asked. I looked up at him, watching his crystal blue eyes.

"It was at one of the end of school parties." I began. "I convinced Elena to skip family night with me to go to the party. I got completely wasted and Elena called our parents to come and get us early. Dad was turned around yelling at me for getting drunk when the car swerved and went off Wickery Bridge." I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"When I woke up three days later, the doctors told me that my parents were dead. The first thing I did was try to pull out every tube that they had stuck in my body. The air tubes, the IV, everything, to try and kill myself as well. They sedated me again after that. I had gotten a concussion and only had a few scrapes, but they kept me in the hospital for two weeks. I was brought to the funeral in a wheelchair, two doctors behind me in case I tried to commit suicide again." I was crying now, speaking in between sobs.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to go on." Damon placed a hand on my back. I looked up at him.

"I know. But I need to." He nodded, and let me continue. "Over the next few weeks, I broke up with Tyler, only to become friends with benefits. I started using drugs and cutting to try and take away the pain. None of it helped, but I kept using anyway. And here I am now, with no future and no hope for anything."

"You're not useless. You have so much ahead of you; you have time to figure it out." Damon replied, turning me to face him, his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and sniffed, trying to stop crying. Damon scanned my face before pulling me into a hug. I leaned against him, grateful for the company and for the fact that he had let me open up to him. He seemed to be the only one that actually listened to me.

"Thank you, Damon." I said quietly when I finally stopped crying.

"For what?" He pulled back to look at me.

"For listening. Nobody really listens like you just did for me, and I appreciate it. So thanks." I smiled up at him. His eyes caught mine and I watched as his eyes dilated.

"Remember." He whispered, and all of a sudden, everything that had happened last night came flooding back into my memory. Vicky biting me, Stefan killing her, me throwing Elena backwards and Damon saying I was different, healing me and bringing me home. I let out a small gasp as everything flooded back, but I kept myself from crying again. I sat there for a few minutes, sorting through my memories before I looked back up at Damon.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. He nodded, and stood up at leave.

"Damon," He stopped and looked at me. "You came here for more than to listen to me. Here." I held out my wrist.

"No. I shouldn't." He said.

"It's alright, Damon. You've been a friend to me, and I want to help you now. Drink." Damon looked at me, and I could sense that he was still confused as to why I was being nice to him. He gently took a hold of my wrist and I watched as his face vamped out. I cringed as I felt the initial sting of his bite, but then it felt good and I closed my eyes, just feeling him drinking.

After a minute, he pulled back, licked the blood from the bite mark, then bit into his own wrist. I took his wrist and drank a bit then watched as my arm healed up.

"Thank you." He whispered to me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"It's what friends do. We help each other out." I smiled and he smiled back. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Friends?" His face turned to one of skepticism.

"Yeah, you and me." I replied. "I know you have trust issues, Damon. I mean, who doesn't? But I promise, I will not hurt you as long as you don't hurt me." He smiled again and nodded. He glanced at the door, before disappearing out the window. I walked over to my closet again and began pulling out clothes as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out, slipping on a little black dress that was tight on top but had a loose flowy skirt that came to mid-thigh. I pulled on a jean jacket over top then closed the door to see Elena standing there.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, arms crossed.

"What are you, my mother?" I snapped, my good mood instantly turning bad. I watched her face flicker through emotions, from shock to hurt to anger.

"Was Damon here? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, he was here, but he didn't hurt me. Not like you did." I growled, feeling my anger gathering in my chest again. "He gave me my memories back. Don't you _dare_ make that choice for me again." My vision turned red and I felt a wind whipping through the room. Elena shrieked as a book went flying over her head.

"I was just trying to protect you." She whimpered.

"Well, don't Elena. It wasn't your choice to make. You hurt me more by taking the memories away." I snarled. "Now get out." My lamp flew and shattered against the wall just over her shoulder. She squealed and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Then there was a set of hands holding my face and I was looking into a set of bright blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Take a deep breath." I kept my eyes focused on him and took a deep breath. My vision returned to normal and the wind slowly died down. I glanced around my room to see it in complete disarray.

"They misdiagnosed your sensor abilities." He said, looking around as well. "You're a manipulator."

"A manipulator?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's like a sensor, but can manipulate their feelings into energy and do stuff with it. Like create mini storms." He gestured to my room.

"Lovely. I'm a sensor with anger issues." Damon chuckled. "Does bacopa still affect me?" I asked.

"Nah, that only works on basic sensors. Vervain still puts you to sleep though."

"Well, obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"I better go, Jenna is going to come ask you to go to the Sheriff's station." He smirked before disappearing out the window again. I chuckled before observing my room. I began cleaning up a bit as Jenna walked into my room.

"What happened in here?" She asked, looking around.

"I got mad at Elena and kinda exploded." I cringed, looking up at Jenna.

"I can tell. Hurry up, the Sheriff wants to talk with you about Vicky's disappearance." Jenna said before walking out the door.

-VD:AG-

I went to the Sheriff's station and told her what Elena and Stefan wanted me to. When we got back to the house I decided to relieve some stress and play on Jeremy's Xbox. I sat on one end of the couch and Elena sat on the other. I could sense her looking over at me every once in a while, but I ignored her.

Jenna plopped down in between us.

"You're wallowing." She said to Elena.

"So are you." Elena pointed out.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."

"Yeah, well, Logan's a jerk." Elena sighed, playing with the blanket she had spread over her.

"You didn't get a brush-off email saying, "I'm leaving town. See ya."" Jenna replied.

"Wanna keep it down over there." Jeremy called from the kitchen table.

"Why, what are you doing?" Jenna asked turning around.

"Homework." Jeremy replied bluntly. I paused my game and Elena and I turned around as well.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, so…"

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked.

"Some sort of replicant."

"Nope, it's one of those slugs from _Animorphs_ that crawl into your brain and control your body." I replied. Elena and Jenna looked at me curiously.

"He can hear you." Jeremy pointed out.

-VD:AG-

I got another call from Tyler that night. I watched my phone ring as I debated answering. On the third ring, I sighed and clicked 'answer'.

"Hey Ty."

"Ashlee, I was worried. I never saw you last night, and I heard that Vick left town and then you didn't answer this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ty, I'm fine." I replied.

"Can we talk? Please? I feel horrible, Ashlee." I could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." I replied before hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, I pulled up in front of Tyler's house. He met me at the door and let me in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Tyler gave me a hug. "Thanks for coming over."

"It wasn't a problem. We do need to talk." I replied as he shut the door behind me and we started up towards his room.

"I know." Tyler sighed as we reached the top of the stairs and walked into his room. I closed the door behind us and sat down on the bed next to Tyler. I pulled my legs up and turned to face him.

"I am so sorry about what happened at the party, Ashlee. I was drunk, and didn't realize what was going on until she kissed me. That's not even a really good excuse, but it's what happened and I'm sorry." Tyler looked up at me to try and read my expression. I had quietly listened and thought back to that night.

"I know you're sorry, Ty," I started. Tyler opened his mouth to say something, fearing I was going to shut him down again. I held up my hand. "Let me finish." He nodded. "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't automatically make it alright. But, I will give you another chance to make it up to me." He smiled. "But as friends." His smiled drooped.

"But not as a couple?" He sounded so sad.

"Tyler, to be honest, I don't see us going anywhere anymore." I cringed as I spoke, but I knew it had to be done. "I don't want to stop being your friend, but I just don't see us as a couple anymore." He slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, Tyler." I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of his room, leaving him staring at the floor.

-VD:AG-

The next day, I woke up to my covers being pulled roughly off of my bed. I squealed, blindly scrambling for my covers. Not finding them, I curled up in a ball and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Time to get up, Blondie." I heard Damon's voice, and I groaned.

"Whyyyy?" I whined.

"Because I need you to help Caroline plan a party."

"She is the best party planner in the world. She doesn't need help."

"Then I need you to help me convince Stefan and his BFF come."

"You are the ultimate silver-tongued devil. You don't need me."

"Well, then maybe I just want my only friend to come help me."

"You are pathetic." I moaned, pulling my head out from under my pillow to look up at him. He smirked.

"But you still like me." He grinned as his eyes roamed over my body. I then realized I was only in a pair of shorty shorts and a sports bra. I groaned, rolled onto my stomach and hid my head under the pillow again, only to uncover it again when I felt Damon lay down on my bed next to me. He had his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He turned his head and smirked at me.

"Are you just going to stay here until I get up?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' at the end.

"I hate you." I groaned. I sat up as he chuckled and pulled my covers back onto the bed. I sighed as the warmth of my covers returned.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, resting my head on Damon's chest before falling asleep again.

**Damon's POV**

I looked down at the girl sleeping on my chest, amazed. She was something else. She didn't hate me, wasn't scared of me. She didn't care that I was using her as a blood bag or to get what I wanted.

She had such a fire to her. She wasn't afraid to say what she needed to, and didn't care what others thought of her. But she was also caring at the same time. She was driving me crazy.

I ran my hand over her hair, curious as to why she stuck with me. Why she didn't hate me. _I _hate me. She confused me, but made me wonder about her all the same. I thought back to her manipulator temper tantrum she'd had the other day. I remembered been slightly scared watching her red eyes lock onto me as she threw stuff around the room with the wind. She'd been beautiful.

It still didn't explain why she didn't hate me. I mean, I'd bitten her numerous times, almost thrown her off a building, used her to threaten my brother, what was it that kept her from hating me?

I remembered her telling me about her car accident. Did she trust me? I wouldn't trust me. I know I'm just going to hurt her again.

Well, there would be more time to think over this later. Her five minutes were up.

**Ashlee's POV**

I woke up to my body begin shoved onto the floor. I was on my feet again, wide awake and scrambling back into bed within seconds of being shoved off.

"Nice reaction time." I glared at Damon as he chuckled at me. "Your five minutes are up. Now unless you want to get shoved out of bed again, up. We need to go."

"I hate you." I glared as I got up and walked into my closet.

"You love me." I heard Damon call from my bed.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope, I hate you." I said, coming back out, now wearing ripped black skinny jeans, black heeled ankle boots and a dark red camisole. I picked up my cropped black leather jacket from my desk chair and looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "We going?" I asked, and he smirked.

-VD:AG-

We took his car back to the boarding house. I followed him inside to see Stefan and a blonde girl talking in the living room.

"Funny you should ask." Damon spoke as we walked in. He must have used his vampire hearing to listen in before we got to the room.

"Well, I wasn't asking you." The blonde said, and I looked at her.

"Lexi?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Hey there Ashlee." She smirked. "Nice to see you sober." I wiggled my eyebrows as Damon reverted to their previous conversation.

"There's a party, at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquets, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." Damon smirked as he stood behind Lexi's chair. I took a seat and stretched my legs out on the couch.

"I don't want a birthday party. And what are you doing with Ashlee?"

"It's not for you, it's a party party. No one is gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline is throwing it. And Ashlee is here to help me."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm right here or anything." I smirked up at the brother vampires as they talked about me.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline. And leave Ashlee alone too."

"We're just friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon stressed to Stefan. I watched him glance down at the blood bags on the table in front of Lexi. "Ugh, I prefer mine at 98.6." Damon said as he turned to walk out. I stood up to follow him, but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Why are you hanging out with him? He's just going to hurt you." Stefan hissed.

"He's right." Lexi agreed. "He'll use you."

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Until he really hurts me, I'm going to be his friend. He needs one since you two don't get along, and my best friend just died." I snapped, yanking my arm back from Stefan.

"Can you let her go please?" Damon poked his head back in. "I'm not going to hurt her."

I gave a quick glare to Stefan before walking out the door past Damon.

"They really don't like me hanging out with you." I said as we walked up the stairs to what I assumed would be his room.

"Stefan has never liked anything I've done." Damon replied. "That's why it's so much fun to bug him." He smirked back at me as he opened a door for me and I walked into a huge bedroom.

The bed had a huge fluffy black comforter, and big pillows. The curtains were black out curtains, but they were pulled back right now to let in the sun light. The hard wood floor was polished so it shone and the walls were a flat tan color, making the room look really nice. He had a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I wandered into the bathroom to see a glass shower, a claw foot tub and a huge mirror over the sink.

"Is this your room?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yep."

"I want to know your interior designer. This is gorgeous." I gaped.

"Well, if they were alive, I'd introduce you." Damon smirked.

"Did you drain them?" I scolded.

"Nah, he died of old age." Damon shrugged non-chalantly.

"Ah." I replied, still observing the Victorian look of his room. It really was gorgeous.

"Now, I need you."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Like I told Stefan, the town needs to see us out and about. He and I need to blend. The Sheriff is on the hunt for vampires, so he and I need to seem like humans."

"So what do you need me for?" I asked as I wandered over and lay down on his bed. It was just as comfy as it looked.

"Well, if the Sheriff sees me, a vampire, hanging out with you, a human, she'll think I'm a human as well. It's all a part of my diabolical master plan." He wiggled his eyebrows as he wandered over to his closet and began rifling through shirts. I crossed my legs and put my arms behind my head like Damon had done in my room. Damn, was this comfy. I yawned and Damon poked his head out of his closet.

"No falling asleep again."

"But, but it's sooooo comfyyyyy…." I whined, pulling his covers back and burrowing into them.

"No!" Damon repeated.

"Just five minutes…" I yawned again, all nice and toasty warm.

"Ashlee…" Damon's voice took on a warning tone. I grinned. It was fun to bug him.

"Five minutes." I repeated, completely burying myself under the covers. I heard Damon sigh, then all of a sudden, he was by the bed, digging through the covers.

"No!" I squealed, giggling as I scampered further under the covers, fighting him.

"You know that I can easily find you right?"

"No you can't." I teased, speaking like a 5-year-old.

"Seriously? You're going to be like this?" He stopped, but I could still feel him sitting next to me on the bed. I reached out in my mind to sense what he was feeling. He was curious, wondering about me. I could sense apprehension and a little bit of annoyance. But what surprised me the most, was the sense of happiness that I could sense from him.

"I think I'm going to steal your bed." I told him, poking my head out from under the covers to look at him. He was smiling, but his eyes said that I was the most ridiculous person in the world.

"Or you could just stay here each night." He wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Then where would you sleep?" I asked innocently, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"Here."

"But I'd be here."

"Here with you. You can wear as little as you'd like, or nothing if you'd prefer…" He smirked.

"Nope, that won't work. See, I have this disease that makes me hog the bed, so I can't share with anybody." I grinned.

"See, now why don't I believe that?" Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Alright, bed hog," Damon teased. "Get up, it's time to go to the party."

"Ugh, why are you so mean to me?" I groaned, but tossed the covers back and crawled out of bed all the same.

"I'm not mean, you just have this crazy obsession with beds." Damon sighed.

"Because they're warm and comfy." I pointed out.

"Down, party, go." Damon smacked my ass to get me to move back downstairs.

"Heeyyyy…" I held my butt as I jogged down the stairs. "Watch the merchandise."

I chuckled, knowing that Damon was rolling his eyes again.

-VD:AG-

Damon and I sat at the bar at the Grill that night. He had made me get a coke, saying he wasn't going to let me drink, but I convinced him to get a couple shots of rum and I dumped them into my drink. He glared at me and ordered a glass of whiskey.

"Oh come on, I'm an excellent drinking buddy." I smirked at him as he sipped his whiskey.

"Until you get plastered and you begin acting like a little kid. Which I guess isn't far from how you normally act." He shot back.

"Ouch." I feigned hurt. "That hurt." I smirked and he chuckled, before glancing over his shoulder. A minute later, Caroline came up to us.

"Amazing party right?" She chirped, grinning.

"Glad you thought of it." Damon replied, faking a smile.

"Well are you having a good time?" Caroline asked after thinking for a moment.

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Crystal? I had missed something.

"No."

"Then I'm not having a good time." He deadpanned, before getting up and walking away. I followed his line of sight and spotted Lexi walking in. Caroline glanced at me.

"Are you here with Damon?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied, drinking the rest of my rum and coke before getting up as well. I walked off, not wanting to be around Caroline. She drove me nuts.

I walked up to Lexi and she brushed past Damon's offer to buy her a drink.

"Dance with me?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Are you working with Damon?" She asked.

"I have no idea what he's up to. So no." I replied honestly.

"Good answer." Lexi replied and we linked arms, heading out onto the dance floor.

We danced for about twenty minutes before Stefan showed up and joined us.

"Hey there, birthday boy." I grinned.

"Hi Ashlee." Stefan smiled. Lexi and I danced around Stefan and he just smiled.

"I'm going to need a little more foot movement." Lexi told him as she danced.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested in making a fool of myself."

"Come on!" Lexi laughed. "You're not that bad."

"Come on, Stefan!" I encouraged him. "Stop brooding for one night."

"Do me a favor, just tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan smiled at Lexi.

Lexi and I cheered and pulled him further into the crowd to dance.

After a few more songs, I left Stefan and Lexi to head back to the bar, while they went to one of the empty pool tables for a game. As I was walking, I spotted Elena walking into the Grill. I quickly darted in the other direction, not wanting to deal with my over-protective sister. I wandered into the bathroom and put my hands into the pockets of my jacket. My eyes widened when I felt a small plastic bag and a few pieces of paper in one of the pockets. I grinned, pulling out the dime bag and quickly rolled a joint on the counter. I found a lighter in my other pocket and lit up.

Fifteen minutes later, I was high and very happy. I put out my joint when it died down so I couldn't hold it anymore and flushed the end down the toilet. I wandered out of the bathroom and over to the bar. I spotted Lexi wandering away from Elena and back over to her pool game with Stefan. I took a seat and the bartender came over to ask me what I'd like to drink.

Without thinking, I asked for a glass of whiskey, and he placed one in front of me a moment later, not bothering to ID me. I took a sip, smiling at the warm burn in my throat.

Damon appeared beside me a few minutes later.

"Looks like the bartender isn't IDing." Damon sighed and I grinned lazily at him as I ordered another glass.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and took a sip out of my new glass.

"You smell like weed." Damon deadpanned.

"I wonder why." I smiled, watching him steal my whiskey.

"Alright, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question." Lexi said as she came up to Damon and placed two shots on the table. I grinned at her.

"Hey Lex." She nodded to me before turning her attention back to Damon.

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" She asked him.

"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards."

"It's true." I agreed.

"Cut the crap." Lexi snapped as Damon drank one of the shots. I reached an arm around him to try and steal the other one, but he slapped my arm away. I glared at his back.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." He told her.

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical now would it?" He replied as she glared at him.

"New question. Why are you bringing Ashlee into this?"

"She's my friend. She offered to help me."

"Did you compel her?" Lexi growled.

"No compulsion needed. She offered on her own terms. Right, Ash?" Damon turned to look at me and I nodded.

"I offered." I agreed with him.

"Why would you do that?" Lexi asked me.

"Because he's been nice to me." I shrugged.

"Damon? Nice?' Lexi sounded skeptical.

"Yeah." I said, turning my head to see the cops approaching us. The Sheriff stabbed a needle into Lexi's side and she gasped. Damon stood up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Lexi?!" I shrieked, standing up as well.

"Thank you for the Vervain. Now if you'll excuse me." The Sheriff walked away, two deputies carrying Lexi in tow.

"Lexi!" I shrieked again, starting to go after her, but Damon held me back.

"Don't." He whispered the warning in my ear. I could see Stefan and Elena going after her, so I wrenched free of Damon's hold and bolted out the back door.

I watched as Lexi vamped out and threw the deputies to the side. The Sheriff began shooting her. I turned my head for a moment to see Stefan and Elena behind me. I looked back just in time to see Damon stake Lexi. I opened my mouth to scream, but Stefan clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me to his chest. Elena was behind him, her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears slipped silently down my cheeks as I watched Lexi fall to the ground.

I slipped to the ground as Stefan let me go, knowing that I wouldn't make a sound. I pulled my legs to my chest and listened to Stefan and Elena walk away. I quietly cried for a few minutes before I sensed someone kneeling in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Damon standing there.

"You killed her." I hissed.

"I had to."

"No you didn't!" I yelled, feeling my rage building again.

"Hey, don't fly off the handle here." Damon cooed.

"I'll fly off the handle wherever I'd like, dammit!" I shrieked, my eyes turning red.

"Come on." Damon pulled me to my feet, and dragged me across the street. He shoved me into his car and gripped my face.

"Don't leave the car." He compelled me. "Don't make any noise." I glared at him, and sat in his car. He smirked and walked back into the Grill, leaving me alone.

That bastard! He was so dead when he got back.

Then a thought crossed my mind. He told me not to leave the car, but he never said I couldn't leave with the car. I grinned evilly and moved into the driver's seat. I reached underneath the steering wheel and felt for the wires that I needed. When I found them, I quickly hot-wired the car and put it into drive. I drove back to the boarding house and turned off the car. I crossed my arms and waited for Damon to come home.

A half hour later, I was lying in the back seat, dozing off when there was an angry knock on the driver's side window. I opened my eyes to see Damon glaring at me.

"Get out." He growled as he opened the driver's side door. I smirked at him and crawled out. He slammed the door and I leaned against it, arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I didn't say anything, but looked up at him pointedly. "You can speak, dammit." He growled and I smirked.

"Payback. You killed Lexi!" I shouted.

"Because the town doesn't need to know that the vampires are me and Stefan!" He yelled back.

"Well, you didn't have to kill her to prove it!"

"Would you rather I turned you and then stake you?"

"Hell no, I'd kick your ass before you could stake me." I snorted.

"Yeah right, I'm older, and therefore, stronger and faster. You'd be dead before you could blink."

"Then turn me and let's see what happens." I challenged. He hesitated.

"I win." I smirked, and turned to walk into the boarding house.

"How do you win?" He asked, following me.

"You wouldn't even turn me." I chuckled.

"Only because I need you as a human." He replied.

"Oh yeah, okay." I scoffed. "What can I do as a human?" I turned and leaned against the door to the boarding house.

"Your manipulator powers. I need them."

"Oh really? For what?"

"My diabolical master plan." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Your master plan can go to hell." I growled. "You killed Lexi."

"Why must we keep coming back to that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because she was my friend! And you killed her too! Like you turned Vicky and got her killed!" I shouted, before taking a breath. "Us being friends only works as long as you stop killing my friends." I told him.

"I make no guarantees. I'm a vampire."

"But only the bad parts." I replied.

"I can show you how good I can be." His voice turned to velvet as he pressed me against the door.

"In your dreams, Salvatore." I scoffed.

"Nope, in your dreams, Gilbert." He smirked down at me.

**So there we go, a nice long chapter! Even with my computer being broken! You can thank my boyfriend for letting me use his, I know I am! **

**Thank you to my three reviewers: SomebodyWhoCares, Shannon the chameleon, and Lady Syndra. You guys are the best and this chapter is for you!**

**I hope you guys like the Damon/Ashlee banter I added in. I'm keeping them as friends for now. Maybe something more a little later ;) I wasn't planning on doing anything from anyone else's POV when I started this story, but I thought getting into Damon's head a little would be good. Just to show that he does care about her, but is still the 'bad guy' for now.**

**So please please please review and let me know what you guys think! I love getting feedback, bad or good! **

**~Jacquline 3**


	10. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

I whimpered, my eyes closed, as he nibbled on my neck. His hands felt their way down my body as his lips moved from my neck to my collarbone. He kissed it gently before kissing my lips once. I opened my eyes to look into his bright blue ones.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I felt him at my opening, then gasped as he pushed his way in. He was larger than Tyler, and as he got going, better, I realized. Years of experience have obviously paid off.

His hands continued to leave trails of fire over my body as he thrust into me over and over again. I moaned into his kiss and dug my nails into his back as I moved with him. His mouth left mine and I let my head drop back, eyes closed again. I felt his tongue trail over one of my breasts teasingly before he took the nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I moaned, and arched my back towards him.

"Damon…" I moaned out as I got closer and closer to completion.

Then my eyes flew open.

-VD:AG-

I gasped and sat up in my bed, whipping my head around to look around my room. I placed a hand on my chest, feeling my heart racing away.

"Good dream?" I heard a voice ask and I jumped, seeing Damon lying on my bed next to me. I noticed he was fully clothed, much to my relief.

"No. Terrible." I snapped.

"You talk in your sleep." He smirked and I glared at him. "You were moaning my name."

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and I turned away from him, throwing my legs over the side of my bed to get up.

"Get out. I'm going to take a shower. You better be gone by the time I get back." I growled as I walked to the door to the bathroom.

"I told you in your dreams." I spun around, only to find my bed vacated.

"Damn blood-sucking, self-obsessed, sexy-ass bastard…" I mumbled as I walked into the shower. I would never admit it to him, but that dream really had been a turn on. _'Dammit. Now I'm going to be horny all day…'_ I grimaced at myself.

-VD:AG-

I put my head down in History, not caring that we would have a new teacher. I was pissed that my dream had been so good. It was going to keep me in a bad mood all day.

"Good morning, everyone." I heard the new teacher say as he walked in. I put my head up, deciding that it would be worth it to see who he was. And I was sure glad I looked up.

The new teacher was _hot_. He had soft brown hair and kind brown eyes. He was well built and kept his shoulders back with confidence.

"Alright." He began as he wrote his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know, it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. So Saltzman, is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name 'Alaric,' belongs to a very dead great grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Ala-ric, but it's Al-ar-ic. Okay? So you, can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher." He smiled at us.

-VD:AG-

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. I was at my locker after the last class when I heard my name being called. I looked up to see the new history teacher walking towards me.

"Ashlee Gilbert?" I nodded. "May I speak with you in my room please?" He asked, and I nodded again. A few guys behind me started ooo-ing like I was in trouble, so I turned around and flipped them off as I walked. They just laughed and I turned back around and walked into the history room.

"You know, your previous teacher had a jackass file. It was basically a file just on you and your brother." He started and I smirked.

"Tanner didn't really like anyone, but he hated us the most." I said and Mr. Saltzman chuckled.

"Lucky for you, I like clean slates. And I don't judge by other people's reviews."

"Lucky me." I grinned.

"How's some extra credit sound? I assigned your brother a history paper. Write it with him. You two do well, and it'll bring your grades up."

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman."

"Please, call me Ric."

"Thank you, Ric." I smiled and walked out of the room.

-VD:AG-

I walked home, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh smell in the air. It took me an hour to walk, but I enjoyed the exercise.

When I arrived home, my head was clear, and I felt good. I walked in the front door and went straight up to my room to work on homework. A few hours later, I heard Elena calling my name. I wandered downstairs to see her standing in the kitchen with Bonnie and Caroline.

"What?" I asked, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"We're having a girl's night. Join us? Please?" I heard the begging undertone in my sister's voice. I sighed.

"Fine. What are we eating?" I looked at the food that Caroline was setting out on the counter. Elena looked pointedly at Caroline, who turned to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." I looked back and forth between the three girls. Damn, I had missed a lot. Not that it really mattered. I wasn't great friends with either Bonnie or Caroline.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"You threw it away?" Caroline gasped.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares, I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me!"

"Why, so you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked. Okay, now I was really confused. Damon hadn't mentioned anything about needing a necklace. Then again, Damon really wasn't telling me much of anything. _Then again_, I hadn't really talked to him much since he killed Lexi.

Caroline sighed. "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie replied. Caroline smiled and walked over to get it.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena sighed.

"Wow, I'm way behind. You and Stefan are fighting?" I asked Elena before turning to Bonnie. "And I didn't even know you and Caroline were fighting. And then there's this necklace thing." I looked back and forth between them and opened my mouth to say more before I was cut off.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline scoffed.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline." Elena scolded. Caroline held up a necklace with a huge amber crystal pendant hanging from it. I looked back at Elena and Bonnie to see their eyes widen. Caroline stalked back over and tossed the necklace onto the counter.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true." Elena chipped in. "I watched her throw it into a field."

"Well then explain it." Caroline looked at Bonnie for an answer.

"Emily?" Bonnie asked, looking at Elena.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"The ghost?"

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked, not really believing. I furrowed my eyebrows, easily believing in ghosts. I was friends with vampires, so why not throw some ghosts into the mix?

"Caroline, please." Elena held up a hand so she could listen to Bonnie.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"Okay, what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline shrieked. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's why I don't get involved." I breathed, running a hand through my hair, and all three girls glared at me.

"That's not true." Elena replied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie objected. "I can't talk to you, you don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline got defensive.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie confessed.

"And don't we all know it." Caroline shot back.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me climb back on the train. You're a witch?" I asked and Bonnie nodded.

"See though? That's what I'm talking about! I'm trying to tell you something, and you don't even hear it! At least Ashlee listened, and I barely talk to her." Bonnie turned to walk into the other room.

"I listen! When do I not listen?" Caroline asked.

"Um, now." I replied and Elena sighed. Caroline glared at me.

"You should go talk to her. Please Caroline. I hate it when our group has fights. Please just apologize, and really listen to what she's saying."

"Fine…" Caroline sighed and walked out.

"Okay, I need to be caught up. What's with this necklace and Bonnie's a witch?" I asked.

"I though you would know about the necklace, seeing as you're best friends with Damon." Elena glared at me.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about a necklace." I replied honestly.

"Well, he gave it to Caroline, who gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. And it's been giving Bonnie nightmares about one of her ancestors, Emily Bennet, a witch from the Civil War Era."

"When Stefan and Damon were alive." I realized and Elena nodded.

"Elena, you can come in now, we're done!" We heard Caroline yell from the other room. Elena grinned and walked in; I followed and stood in the doorway.

"There is way too much drama in this room." I said and I leaned against the doorframe.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked, before she gasped and sat up. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" The three of us cringed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie replied.

"Come on! Let's summon some spirits! This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." We all looked at each other, but agreed. So ten minutes later, the four of us were sitting in a circle around five candles. We were on Elena's floor with all the lights off. I sat between Bonnie and Elena, with Caroline across the circle from me.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I feel stupid." I replied.

"Shh, be quiet and concentrate." Caroline instructed. "Okay, close your eyes." We all listened. "Okay, now take a deep breath." We all inhaled. "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked. We all opened our eyes to look at Bonnie.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you've got? Come on." Caroline scoffed.

"Fine, geez." Bonnie relented. We all closed our eyes again and took another breath.

"Emily? I call on you. I know you have a message, I'm here to listen." Bonnie spoke calmly and smoothly. A moment later, the candles flared up and we all opened our eyes and dropped our hands, gasping.

"Did that just-?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that just happened." Caroline spoke quickly, never taking her eyes off the candles. Then she shivered.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie made an excuse.

"I don't think so." I whispered as the candles flared up again.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline pushed. "Ask her." When Bonnie didn't speak, Caroline went ahead and asked. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." We waited a minute, but nothing happened.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said, very unconvincingly. The moment we all relaxed, the window behind Bonnie and I flew open. Caroline squealed.

"No! I can't! I'm done!" Bonnie stood up and yanked the necklace off of her neck and threw it on the floor by the candles. When she did that, the candles blew out. "The light! Please! Get the light!" Bonnie freaked.

"Hold on, I got it!" Elena replied, standing to get to the light switch. When she turned the light on, we looked down to see the necklace was gone.

"You guys, the necklace: it's gone." Bonnie gasped. Elena walked back over and she and Bonnie looked at each other. Caroline and I stood up as well. Bonnie checked under the bed, as Elena turned to Caroline.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Now give it back." Elena said.

"What? I didn't take it." Caroline scoffed. A movement in the doorway caught my attention. I saw a dark figure walk past the doorway.

"What? What happened?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." I replied, as I walked to the doorway to look out. "Jeremy? You home?" I paused. "Damon?" I asked, thinking he might have snuck into the house to scare me in my room again. I turned back around to see Bonnie walking towards Elena's bathroom.

"Um? Guys?" She sounded nervous. We all slowly followed her as she walked into the bathroom. She knelt down and picked up the necklace. She showed it to us just as the door slammed shut. Bonnie began screaming from inside.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Elena yelled.

"What's going on?" Caroline freaked.

"Open the door! Come on, open the door!" Bonnie screamed from inside.

"Bonnie!" The three of us screamed, trying to open the door.

"Ashlee! Now would be the time to get mad!" Elena looked at me, knowing that my temper storms might be able to break down the door.

"I'm not the Hulk, Elena!" I shrieked.

"Try anyway! I'm gonna try the hallway door!" She ran past us as Caroline continued to scream for Bonnie. I pushed my fear into my stomach and felt it swirling. My vision turned red and I knew it was working. Caroline turned to look at me and backed away.

"What are you?" She shrieked in fear.

"Don't worry." I replied, focusing my fear and anger on the door. I felt the wind rush past me and hammer into the door. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and my concentration broke. The wind stopped, but my vision stayed red, the intense fear keeping my powers on. Elena ran back in as Bonnie began full out screaming.

And just as fast as it all had started, everything was silent again. The lights stopped and we all looked at each other. I let my eyes return to normal. Caroline opened the bathroom door to see Bonnie standing right there, her face buried in her hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked as she and Caroline crowded into the doorway. I went in and stood next to Bonnie. We watched as Bonnie slowly lifted her face to look at us.

"I'm fine." She spoke evenly. I furrowed my eyebrows. This wasn't right. I could sense that there was something off about her. She wasn't giving off her usual Bonnie vibe.

"Unbelievable." Caroline shook her head as Bonnie clasped her hands in front of herself. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline, come on." Elena protested.

"No! You scared the hell out of me!" Caroline walked away and Bonnie calmly watched her leave.

"Bonnie?" Elena got her attention.

"I'm fine." Bonnie simply replied. "Everything's fine." I watched her walk out of the bathroom. Then something caught my eye.

I froze as Bonnie walked out past Elena. Elena looked at me and walked over to me.

"Ashlee? What is it?" She asked, looking into the mirror where I looking.

"It's nothing." I said slowly. We walked back into Elena's room.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline pouted.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I must go." Bonnie said, heading down the stairs.

"She's leaving? I'm leaving." Caroline said.

"You guys can't leave." Elena protested.

"Oh, I can. I've had enough freaky, fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline freaked out.

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie said. Bonnie never said that. She practically lived with Elena. "I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" I asked, beginning to follow her down the stairs.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Elena stood beside me on the landing. I put up a hand.

"Emily!" I called. Bonnie turned around at the bottom.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." She replied. I bolted after her.

"Call Stefan! I'll follow her! I won't let her get hurt!" I called to Elena as I ran after Bonnie/Emily. I made it out the door just before it slammed behind me. I shoved past Jeremy, who was coming up the sidewalk.

"Ashlee?" He asked, turning to watch me run as I went by.

"Not now!" I called back, keeping my eyes on Bonnie. I followed her across town and into the woods. We wound up at the ruins of Fells' church. I followed just behind her the entire way.

"Hello, Emily." I turned to see Damon already there. "You look different."

"I won't let you do it."

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"We had a deal." Damon ignored me.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily replied.

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon growled.

"I know." Emily paused. "I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon ran at her with his vampire speed, but she was faster. She did something witchy and sent him flying into a tree branch. I screamed, grasping my stomach as Damon hit the branch. These damn powers were going to kill me one day.

"Damon!" I yelled and ran over to him.

He groaned as Emily walked into the woods and returned with a stick and began drawing in the ground.

"Damon! Let me help you!" I said, trying to figure out what I could do, while still holding my sore stomach.

"Get me down, Ashlee, it hurts!" He groaned.

"I know it does. Did you forget that I can feel this shit?" I snapped as I grabbed the bloody stick with both hands and tried to break it, but the jarring just made Damon, and myself, shout out in pain.

"Here, let me." I looked over to see Stefan standing beside me. He reached up and pulled Damon off the branch. Damon collapsed to the ground and I was finally able to take a few deep breaths.

"Oh, oh that hurts." He groaned. "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily looked up from her drawing.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan said cautiously.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean, evil?" I asked.

"Emily!" Damon groaned, standing up. "I swear to god, I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world!" Emily replied.

"Them?" Stefan asked. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"I am so confused…" I whined, placing my hands on my head.

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did!" Stefan called.

"To save her, I had to save them." She replied.

"Her? Who is her? And who are them?" I asked, looking back and forth between the brothers and Emily/Bonnie.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan gaped.

"With one, comes all." Emily replied calmly.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon gasped, and I looked at him.

"Who's Katherine?" I asked. Stefan looked at me, confused, before turning back to Damon as Emily continued drawing.

"I knew I shouldn't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, this is about revenge, isn't it?"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon replied, fighting to get out of Stefan's hold and get to Bonnie.

"Damon! You can't do this!"

"Why not?! They killed 27 people! And they called it a war battle! They deserve whatever they get!"

"They killed 27 _vampires_, Damon!" Stefan stressed. "They were vampires! You can't just bring them back!"

"This town deserves this." I whimpered at Damon's words and he glanced at me. I watched him, hurt written all over my face.

"You're blaming innocent people for what happened 145 years ago!"

"There's nothing innocent about these people!" Damon pushed Stefan. "And don't think for a second it won't happen again! They already know too much, and they'll burn your little Gran witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

I was scared. I was actually scared of Damon. He had fallen off the wagon big time.

"Things are different now." Emily replied.

"Don't do this!" Damon begged Emily.

"I can't free them. I won't." She dropped the stick and spoke a word in Latin. At least, I think it was Latin. Flames rose up around her and I jumped back before walking forwards to the outer wall of the flames.

"Bonnie!" I yelled.

"No! No!" Damon yelled, and came to stand next to me. I watched as Bonnie took off the necklace and stared at Damon.

"No no, please!" Damon begged.

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena yell as she made it here. Stefan held her back as Emily launched the crystal into the air and it shattered.

"No!" Damon shouted, and I could feel his anger and pain radiating into me. I watched my vision turn red because of all the emotions. Damon and Emily glared at each other for a minute before the flames died down and Bonnie looked around, confused.

I ran to her and held her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked, right as Damon growled.

I spun around to see him running towards us. My instincts took over and I moved in front of Bonnie just as Damon reached us. I shoved her to the ground behind me. I screamed in pain as Damon bit roughly into my neck. I heard Bonnie scream with me and a moment later, Stefan shoved Damon off of me. I fell backwards into Bonnie's lap, and closed my eyes, about to pass out. I felt Stefan press his head to my chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." I heard Stefan say to Elena. The next thing I knew Stefan was forcing his wrist into my mouth and I began swallowing his blood as fast as I could.

"What are you doing to her?" Bonnie shrieked. I opened my eyes to look at her as Stefan pulled his arm back.

"Her neck, it's healing!" Elena gasped.

"What is going on?" Bonnie screeched. I shot Stefan a grateful smile before sitting up to get off of Bonnie. Elena helped me up, and then helped Bonnie up as well. I pushed Bonnie into Elena's arms and began to follow them back to Elena's car. I glanced back to see Damon watching me. I stopped, turned around and walked over to him.

"I wanted to be your friend, Damon. But you've pushed it too far." I spoke slowly, making sure that what I was saying would register with him. "You're on your own with your diabolical master plan."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did!" I could feel myself getting upset. "You have! Over and over again! And I kept forgiving you, letting you get away with it, only to be hurt again! I can't let myself be around people who will only hurt me, Damon. I can't take that pain. We cannot be friends anymore." I told him as tears began to slip down my cheeks, my vision turning red from the sadness coming from both him and myself. Damon watched my eyes, before darting away. I looked at Stefan before heading in the direction of Elena's car. My vision was still red when I reached it and Bonnie gave a little shriek, seeing me. Elena spun around to see me. She helped Bonnie into the car before walking over to me.

"Hey, calm down, Ashlee." She cooed soothingly. "Damon is… Damon. You can't let him get to you like that." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them, my vision back to normal.

"I know. Thank you, Elena." She nodded.

"Bonnie is going to be spending the night. We have to tell her everything." Elena sighed, and I nodded agreeing. I glanced up to see Stefan standing nearby, so I gave Elena a half-hearted smile before walking to get in the back seat of the car.

"Your eyes!" Bonnie gasped at me. "Why did they turn like that?"

"Elena and I will explain everything when we get back, Bonnie, I promise." I gave her a small smile and she nodded. I glanced out the windshield of the car to see Stefan walking away and Elena calling after him.

"Stefan!" I heard her yell, before she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

"I'll be right back." I said to Bonnie, before hopping back out of the car.

I jogged over to Elena and wrapped her in a hug. She tried to push me away, but when I wouldn't let go, she caved and relaxed into my hold. She began to sob and I helped her back to the car. I helped her into the backseat and Bonnie crawled into the back to sit with her. I climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car around to head home.

"How are you so calm?" I heard Elena ask about halfway home. "You got attacked, then there was Damon, and Stefan and me and you went through the most, yet you're the calmest one here."

"If there's one thing I've learned, Elena, it's to take things with stride. Handle one thing at a time. First things first, are getting us home. There will be time to cry about tonight later." I replied, glancing at her and Bonnie in the backseat.

"Thank you, Ashlee." Bonnie piped up.

"For what?" I asked.

"Pushing me out of the way. You got attacked because of me."

"No, I got attacked because of your bitchy ancestor and a friend who doesn't have much self-control." I gave a small smile. "It was instinct to keep you safe. And it wasn't your fault. Plus it's not like it's the first time that's happened." I replied. Both girls gave a small gasp.

"He's attacked you before and you still hung out with him?!" Elena shrieked.

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I didn't expect him to change, but I thought just maybe he and I could come to an agreement. That he would stop hurting everyone I care for. But I realized tonight that he won't even do that. He'll hurt whomever he wants to."

I pulled into the driveway as I spoke. We all climbed out and went up to Elena's room. We sat on her bed and Elena and I explained everything to Bonnie. Everything from how Stefan and Damon were vampires to me being a manipulator. How Vicky was turned and died. The bumps in Elena and Stefan's relationship to him leaving tonight to me hanging with Damon.

Everything came out. We all cried and held each other as all the lies and secrets went away.

**So there we go. I hope none of you mind that I had Ashlee take the attack for Bonnie, but I needed a way for her to really hate Damon. I guess him killing her best friend didn't cut it. Anyways, so she does hate him now, and Bonnie still found out everything. **

**Oh, and just to clear things up a bit more, the powers that I'm going to have Ashlee keep throughout are her temper tantrum storms when she is upset/angry, being able to sense people's feelings and being able to sense where people are. But she'll only be able to sense the people closest to her (aka, the main characters). **

**Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks to my two lovely dedicated reviewers, SomebodyWhoCares and Lady Syndra. And thanks to all my followers and people who have favorite me and my story. You guys give me hope and keep me interested!**

**So, I'd imagine that everyone else has watched the newest episode. That was the most depressing episode of VD to date. I got a sinus headache from crying over Jeremy's death. That was just so depressing. So I'll just dedicate this chapter to Jeremy's memory. The show won't be the same without him 3**

**I'll give you Damon if you review! (Not really, he belongs to theCW and Nina ;) I wish I had him though… but if I had him, I probably wouldn't share. I don't share well. Neither does Ashlee, which you guys will find out later on… heh heh, spoiler)**

**Anywhoo… I have plans for this story! Let me know what you guys want to see though and I'll try to fit them in!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Jacquline**


	11. The Turning Point

**The Turning Point**

Bonnie went home early the next day to get ready for school. Elena and I were doing our hair in the bathroom when I saw her go over to the door that lead to Jeremy's room. I peeked over her shoulder and she and I exchanged a smile. He was drawing again.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." I told Jenna as we walked down the stairs. She looked over at us, shocked.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, but don't say a word. The minute you encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena replied.

"Psychology major." Jenna smiled and pointed to herself. "Check that." Jenna grabbed her coat and looked where I was: at Elena checking her phone.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked.

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked as we moved towards the door.

"I stopped asking questions, the answers got scary." Elena replied.

"Yours leaves mine returns." Jenna sighed and we looked at her, confused.

"Logan?" I asked.

"He's back." Elena and I sighed at Jenna's words. "I didn't let him past the front door." She pointed out, trying to help her situation.

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena replied.

"Medium slam." Jenna sighed.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news." Elena told her.

"Exactly, no more Logan Scumfell." Jenna smiled. I shook my head and climbed into the car.

-VD:AG-

I was just about to fall asleep in my English class when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and stuck it in my book, so it would look like I was reading like I was supposed to.

**I need your help – Damon.**

I sighed, he was the last person I wanted to talk to. He had hurt me too many times to count; turning Vicky, killing Lexi, trying to attack Bonnie, attacking me, multiple times. I'd had enough. I put my phone back in my pocket as it vibrated again.

**Please? – Damon.**

I ignored the text and put my phone back in my pocket. A minute later, it vibrated more, signaling a phone call. The girl sitting next to me looked over and I glared back at her.

"What?" I mouthed sarcastically, ignoring my phone. The girl went back to reading her book. My phone stopped vibrating as I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Once out of the classroom and in the nearest bathroom, I pulled my phone back out, just as it began to ring again.

"What?" I snapped.

"_Well, good morning to you too."_ I heard Damon's snarky voice come through my phone.

"I'm not helping you anymore, I told you that."

"_We have another vampire in town."_

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"_Yeah, and I need you to help me find it."_

"Why me?"

"_Would you rather I asked Caroline? Or maybe I should go ask your judgy friend that you so nicely defended last night after she screwed me over."_ Damon growled.

"Leave Caroline and Bonnie alone." I growled back. "And it wasn't Bonnie that screwed you over, it was Emily. So don't blame her. I've got ten mintues of class left, pick me up outside after that." I snapped before ending the call.

-VD:AG-

"So I take this compass thing and just wander around until it points at something?" I asked, looking at Damon.

"Yeah."

"So why do I have to this? Why can't you?"

"Because I interfere with the signal. It detects vampires. I'm a vampire." Damon rolled his eyes before continuing. "Drive around, check buildings. He probably isn't able to walk in the sun."

I nodded and looked at the small compass in my hand. It was pointed straight at Damon. Then it began spinning around. When I looked back up, Damon was gone.

Two hours of driving around all of the streets in town, it finally got a lock on a vampire. I watched as it pointed straight at the old Fell warehouse. I pulled into the parking lot and parked, pulling out my phone. I got out of the car as I dialed Damon's number.

"_Did you find it?"_ he asked when he picked up.

"I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't." I deadpanned.

"_I'll be right there."_

"And how long is that going to take?" I sighed.

"I'm here." I jumped and spun around to see Damon standing right there. I tossed my phone back into my car and glared at him. He held out his hand and I dropped the compass into it.

"You can leave now." He replied, looking over at the building.

"No, I've come this far, dammit, I want to see what they look like." I scoffed.

"You're going home."

"Why?"

"Because," he snapped his fingers. "that is how quickly you'll be dead if they come after you."

"I don't care. If I live, I live. If I die, whatever." I replied. "You won't care either way."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think I won't care if you live or die?" He leaned down and growled in my face.

"How many times have you attacked me? And I thought you were dead set on finding Katherine?" He seemed to think for a minute.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go." I smirked and followed him towards the building.

Damon paused at the door, listening, before gripping the handle and twisting it, effectively breaking the lock and pulled the door open. I quietly followed him inside and he closed the door behind us. I began walking through the shelves towards the center of the warehouse, when I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked back at him and he walked past me, keeping me behind him. I jumped and let out a small scream, half in terror and half in pain, when gun shots came out of nowhere and Damon groaned and his body fell back into me, with four new bullet holes. We fell backwards to the floor and I scowled down at him before shoving him off of me and looking up at his attacker.

"Logan?" I breathed, my eyes widening, watching my aunt's ex stalked towards us, pointing a gun at us.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky." Logan said to Damon as he began pulling the bullets out of his chest.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon replied before getting shot in the shoulder again. "Ah! Owww!" I flinched, feeling the pain in my shoulder as well, but I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"That's what you get?"

"For what?" I asked.

"You made me like this."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I killed you, but I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your brother are." Logan examined one of the bullets Damon had pulled out. "I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here. And I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first." Damon gasped, glaring up at Logan. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan yelled. "Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grabbed me. That's it. Until, I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens. Ow." Damon pulled another bullet out.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few nights ago. His brother was going to attack Vicky in the cemetery." Logan snapped up at me. "What are you even doing with him anyway?"

"I helped him find you, not willingly of course, but I need to keep my family safe, so if you take one step towards Jenna, I will not hesitate to stake your sorry cocky ass." I got right up in his face as I glared at him.

"I've already seen Jenna. And how are you going to keep me from seeing her again? Or better yet, from making a meal out of her?"

"I will destroy you." I growled, my anger turning my eyes turning red. Logan took a step back and immediately raised his gun, firing straight into my shoulder. I screamed and fell to the floor, clutching my shoulder.

"She's not a vampire!" Damon yelled, crawling over to me.

"But her eyes turned red." Logan protested. I screamed again as Damon pushed me down, making me lay on my back as he dug into my shoulder and pulled the wooden bullet out.

"It happens." I groaned just before Damon shoved his wrist into mouth. I choked down a few mouthfuls before letting go. I watched as the bullet wound stitched shut, leaving the bullet hole and the blood as the only reminders that I had been shot.

"You bit me." Logan told Damon. "It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood. Ah!" Damon lay back on the ground next to me.

"Who?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town, one the rise news guy, and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." I replied, still catching my breath from screaming in pain.

"I know, I live alone."

"Oh, that sucks." Damon laughed.

"Now, I'm at the Ramada, watching pay-per-view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping. And this one," He gestured to me. "smells delicious."

"You're not going to eat Ashlee. And it could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood. And killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing, and I like it." He laughed maniacally. I watched as his face vamped out and he lunged towards me. My fear kicked my powers into gear and I put my hands out. He went flying backwards, wind rushing through the warehouse. Logan stood back up and walked back over to us, chuckling.

"Impressive. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon smirked. "The cops only found one body."

"I left one, I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there. They're just piling up." Damon and I looked to where Logan pointed to see a pile of bodies in a cage. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Why am I so emotional? I keep thinking about my ex-girlfriend. I want to be with her, and bite her and stuff." He asked Damon. A feral growl rose from my throat knowing that he was talking about Jenna and my vision tuned red again. Damon reached an arm behind him and set it on my leg in an attempt to comfort me.

"Well, you probably love her." Damon deadpanned. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which by the way, is pretty cool. The council would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, the Founding Fathers, the passed down journals to their kids. Come on, man. You gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan pressed, and I could sense Damon's frustration. It was radiating off of him in waves.

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you." Logan said, standing up. I could sense his anger just as much as I could sense Damon's frustration. It was overpowering, and I could feel my powers starting up because of them.

"Then you'll never know." Damon replied, standing as well. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!"

"Appears we're at a bit of an impasse then, isn't it?"

"I have things to do. People to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan raised his gun and fired three more bullets into Damon.

I gasped, feeling them as well, and Logan glanced down at me. I felt his eyes lock onto my bloody shoulder and the next thing I knew, he had bitten into my neck. I screamed, feeling his fangs sink into my skin, blood being pulled out of my body. He wasn't gentle, like Damon had been those few times I had let him drink from me. Logan was rough, feeding to quench the hunger, feeding to kill.

I quickly got angry and my vision turned red. I threw Logan backwards into one of the shelving units. He looked at me, then disappeared. I pressed a hand to my neck to stop the bleeding, then pushed myself into a sitting position with my other hand. I looked over at Damon, who was looking up at me. We stared at each other for a minute.

"I never should have let you come in with me." Damon growled, turning to pull a bullet out of his leg. "I should have compelled you to go home." I was silent, knowing he was right. I moved over to him and pushed him so he was lying on his back on the ground. I used my free hand to pull a bullet free from his shoulder, before yanking the other free from his stomach. I could feel my stomach churning, but I ignored it and moved my hand from my neck.

"You need blood." I stated. I watched his eyes flicker to my neck for a minute before he shook his head, sitting up.

"You've lost enough already. You need mine."

"Drink, then you can heal me again. You need your strength."

"I'm not going to drink from you."

"Why not? You didn't hesitate before."

"That was different."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Drink, Damon." I watched as he stopped fighting and his face vamped out. He bit into the same bite Logan had started and I began feeling light headed as he drank more and more. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the way the room was spinning around and around.

The next thing I knew, Damon had pulled me to his chest and was shoving his wrist into my mouth. I felt the metallic liquid trickle down my throat and I began gulping down mouthfuls of his blood, feeling better and better after each swallow. He pulled his wrist back a moment later, and I looked up at him. My blood stained his lips, and I knew my face looked about the same way. I flicked my tongue across my lips, smiling at the taste of his blood.

He watched me and I reached out in my mind, trying to sense what he was feeling. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out his confusion. We watched each other for a minute, before he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips down onto mine. I was shocked, but didn't hesitate in kissing him back just as passionately. The blood from our lips blended together between our lips and I gripped his blood-soaked shirt as he pushed me back onto the floor. He pulled back, both of us breathless, a few minutes later.

"I hate you." I breathed and he chuckled.

"I hate you too." I smirked as he leaned back down and trailed his tongue across my lips, cleaning up the excess blood he had missed during the kiss. I shivered, half from the cold floor and half from happiness. I wasn't sure why I was happy, I'm supposed to hate this man. He's reckless, arrogant, cocky, sexy… dammit. He made my mind reel and it was driving me crazy.

"We need to tell Elena. She's at the career night with Jenna. They need to know Logan is a vampire." I told Damon when he pulled back again. He nodded and stood up, before offering me a hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Let's get cleaned up first." He said and led me out to my car. I tossed him the keys and let him drive back to the boarding house.

When we arrived, I bounced up the stairs to Damon's bathroom and wet a hand towel. I stripped my sweatshirt and shirt off and began cleaning my shoulder. I could hear Damon talking in the other room.

"Logan Fell is a vampire. And when I find him again, I'm going to destroy him limb by limb." He paused, letting Stefan ask something through the phone. "No, I'm not okay. We were ambushed. We were shot." I came out of the bathroom to see Damon throw his bloody shirt on the floor. "Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him."

"We?" I heard Stefan ask through the phone. "Who did you drag into this Damon?" I held my hand out for the phone and traded him for the wet hand towel.

"_I_ helped him find Logan, Stefan." I spoke into the phone as Damon began washing the blood off his chest. "But I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Do you know where Logan is?"

"Yeah, he's here at the school." Stefan replied. "Are you sure you're alright? Damon didn't hurt you?"

"No, Damon didn't hurt me. He saved me. I refused to go home and insisted on going in to see the vampire with him. It was my fault." I told him and Damon snorted. I glared at him, grabbing one of his clean shirts from his hand. I handed Damon his phone back and pulled his shirt over my head.

"Why the hell is he at the school?" Damon asked. "Well, we'll be right there." Damon smirked before hanging up the phone.

I threw my clothes into a plastic bag that Damon handed me and followed him out the door, back to my car. I went to get in on the passenger's side, but Damon stopped me. He handed me my keys.

"Go to the school, make sure Elena and Jenna are alright. I'll get Logan." I nodded, not wanting to argue with him this time.

"Fill me in on what happens later." I said, tossing my bloody clothes into the backseat. Damon nodded, then disappeared. I climbed into my car and drove to the school as fast as I could.

I ran through the crowd, pushing through the people wanting to figure out their future.

"Ashlee?" I heard a voice and I whipped around. I sighed in relief to see Elena standing there. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug before holding me at arm's length, looking over me. "Are you okay? Stefan told me you were with Damon, and you got shot and Logan, oh god." She was freaking out, so I grabbed her arms and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I'm fine. Damon healed me. Where is Logan? And Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Jenna and Jeremy are here somewhere, so they're alright, but Logan has Caroline."

"What?" I screeched.

"Stefan is going after him."

"Damon will meet up with him then. She'll be okay, Elena." I looked her in the eyes, then pulled her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay." I whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Come on, we need to wait for Stefan." I nodded and followed her back out into the hallway.

-VD:AG-

A half hour later, I spotted Stefan turning the corner into the hallway Elena and I were standing in, talking to some girl Elena had a class with. I nudged her and we said goodbye, scurrying over to Stefan.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's okay, I took her home. She was shaken up, but all she knows is Logan attacked her, nothing else."

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan replied.

"As in..?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded. I sighed in relief.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked Elena. I sensed couple drama coming on and I turned away, but still listened in. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together, you see?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on, I'll, I'll give you a ride." Elena said.

"No, I can get home." Stefan replied.

"I know."

"Alright, that'd be nice."

"Ashlee, you can get Jenna and Jeremy home, right?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Damon." I cringed, knowing the couple wanted to be alone, but I needed to find out what had happened tonight, from him. "Can we leave your keys with Jenna and you two ride with me?"

"Can't we leave your car with her?" Elena sighed.

"There's blood all over my seats." I cringed again, looking down while rubbing the back of my neck. Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Let's go." He said.

-VD:AG-

When we got to the boarding house, I turned off the car and climbed out as fast as possible to let the couple have some privacy. I could sense on the way over what Elena wanted to say to Stefan just by reading her feelings. She really loved him and didn't want him to go at all.

I walked into Damon's room and went straight over to his liquor stash. I poured myself a glass of bourbon, then headed down to the library. Just after I passed through the door into the library, I heard the front door open and close. I poked my head into the hallway to see if it was Damon, but instead saw Stefan and Elena kissing. I raised my eyebrows and grinned before going back into the library. I already knew what they were going to do.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and untangled my ear buds before plugging them into my iPod and putting the buds in my ears. I switched the song to _Cut_ by Plumb and let the soft music wash over me. It was my favorite song after my parents died. It had that depressing feel to it. I closed my eyes and turned the music up as loud as I could, knowing that Damon would pick it up when he came into the house, and wanting to block out any noise that Elena and Stefan would be making.

I wandered over to the window after an hour or so of skimming random books. I had _Cut_ on repeat, so when it started over again, I began to sing along with it.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

A fragile flame aged  
With misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  


I thought back to when I woke up in the hospital a few nights after the accident. I was so confused as the where I was, then when I saw a doctor walk in, I began freaking out. I had repeatedly asked why I was here, and it took him a few minutes to answer. When he did, he told me about the crash and my memory started coming back in pieces. He told me that it was a miracle my sister and I had made it out alive.

My head had snapped up at that.

"My sister and I?"

"Yes… I'm very sorry, but your parents didn't make it."

I had broken down into sobs, then it turned into anger. I began ripping and tearing at any hoses I could find. The doctor immediately began to call for nurses and jabbed a needle into my arm. I was out a few second later.

_I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

The funeral was the worst thing I had ever sat through. There was a nurse on either side of my wheel chair, keeping me from hurting myself. I didn't cry, not at the funeral. I just sat, staring at the ground. People tried to talk to me afterwards, but I ignored them. I was empty, a shell of what I used to be and it hurt so much. I stopped talking for a few weeks after, not wanting to be near anyone. I shut out Tyler and that's when he turned to Vicky.

As soon as I was released to go home, I dug the razor out of my dad's tool box and slit my wrist. I remembered the sting at first, then I felt nothing. Elena had walked into the bathroom at that point and nearly screamed. I remember watching her horrified eyes flick from my wrist up to my tear stained face. She began to cry too, knowing how much pain I was in. She grabbed an old towel and pressed it to my wrist. She had made me promise to never cut myself again.

I obviously didn't listen, but got craftier about it. Smaller cuts, further up my arm that I could cover easier. A few weeks later, I went out with Jeremy, and got hooked on the drugs with him. He and I hung out a lot after that, in the stoner pit and then I hung with Vick in the cemetery. I was the worst there because I didn't want to think about where I was. I'd stumble home, completely blacked out or would wake up at other people's houses, or just in the middle of nowhere.

Sometimes, I wouldn't be home for a few days, then would stumble home, drunk, into Elena's arms. She would carry me up the stairs and tuck me into bed. She was always there for me and I was grateful to her for that, but once school came closer, she got tougher and yelled at me for it more.

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone  
_

Tears sprang to my eyes again as I belted out the words to the song. The pain of remembering everything from the accident was killing me and I leaned against the wall next to the window. I looked at the stained glass, unable to see outside because it was dark. I thought to my kiss with Damon earlier today. I was determined to not overthink it. Or to think about it as anything but a kiss fueled by a blood high and gratefulness to be alive.

Damon and I were just friends. I shouldn't even be helping him. But there was something that, no matter what it was he was doing; I just couldn't outright hate him. I could dislike him, sure, but not hate. I couldn't understand it, he had killed Lexi, and turned Vicky, he had attacked me, and yet, I didn't hate him.

And it was driving me nuts because I should hate him. I should never want to see him again. But here I was, I had helped him again. Granted he had threatened Caroline and Bonnie, and it wasn't like I was great friends with them, but my sister cared about them. I would do anything for her, for my family and those I cared about.

Logan wasn't the only conflicted one. I was too.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

I felt a hand tap my shoulder when I finished and I jumped. I spun around to see Damon standing there behind me, a somber look on his face, holding a glass of alcohol. I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and turned my iPod off.

"That was my favorite song after my parents died." I whispered, looking to the floor. He placed a hand on my chin and tipped my head up so he could look me in the eyes. He watched my face before I asked,

"Does it ever stop hurting?" I watched his face as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"After a while. A very long while." Damon confessed. I sighed and looked back to the ground.

"Logan is dead." He stated after a minute of silence. I looked up to see him taking a swig of his bourbon.

"You killed him?"

"No, actually. Somebody else did."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't know. He was dead when I got there." Damon replied.

"So who killed him?"

"I already told you, I don't know." Damon rolled his eyes at me, finishing off his bourbon. He set the glass down on a nearby table, then walked back over to me. He brushed a hand across my cheek.

"You were stupid to follow me into the warehouse." He said quietly.

"I know." I looked at the ground.

"You almost died, twice!" I looked back up at him, straight into his eyes.

"I _know._" I watched as his eyes flicked back and forth, searching my face.

"_Why_ don't you hate me?" he whispered. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know." I breathed. His face was only inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. We stared at each other for another moment before he had me pressed against the wall, his lips back on mine.

His kiss was fiery and passionate, so similar, and yet so different from Tyler's. I gasped for breath as he released my lips and kissed my neck. I let my head tip back and let out a sigh, his lips quickly becoming my guilty pleasure. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips back up to mine.

"Ashlee?" Damon let out a small growl and pulled back. I looked over his shoulder to see Elena, tears staining her face. I jogged over to her.

"Can you take me home?" She whispered and I nodded. I turned one last glance back to Damon, then followed Elena out the door. She refused to say anything until we were in the car and out of their driveway. Once we were back on the road, I asked what was wrong.

"I look like her! I look like her, Ashlee!" Elena broke down in sobs.

"Like who?" I turned to look at her while I drove.

"Ashlee!" Elena screeched and pointed in front of us. My eyes widened to see a man standing in the middle of the road. I slammed both feet on the brake pedal, but it was too late. We slammed into the man, and the car flipped a few times before settling upside down. I began coughing as the seatbelt cut into my chest and neck. I looked over to see Elena passed out in the passenger's seat.

"'Lena?" I whimpered. She didn't move. I looked back out the driver's side window to see the man we had hit. He began moving, cracking his bones back into place. My eyes widened again.

He was a vampire. He had to be.

He stood up, fully healed and began walking over to the car. I began to hyperventilate as the vampire came closer and closer.

Then he stopped outside the window.

I screamed.

**So yeah, I can't hate Damon, I don't think anyone can. Obviously Ashlee cant. I figured that having her and Damon somewhat friends again would set up the next chapter nicely. But, theyre not dating! Just so ya'll know. Not yet…**

**Did I say that? Whoops….**

**Anywhoo, thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So special thanks to xXbriannaXx, KimmyWSmith, SomebodyWhoCares, Shannon the Chameleon, and grapejuice101. You guys are the best!**

**So I have a question for you all. I was watching **_**Miss Mystic Falls**_** the other day and I came up with two different scenarios that I could play in, and I want to know which one you guys would like to see!  
Scenario A: Ashlee is the one that gets bit by Stefan,  
Scenario B: Elena really doesn't want to be in the Miss Mystic competition, so she convinces Ashlee to enter for her, with Damon as her date. **

**So let me know! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**I hope to have another chapter up soon! I'm excited! Woohoo! **

**Love ya'll!**

**~Jacquline**


	12. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

I watched in horror as the man stood up and began to walk towards our vehicle. I fumbled, trying to undo my seat belt. When nothing happened I gave up and looked back out of the car. He was only a few feet away. I reached for my phone, and pulled it out of my pocket. I began crying as my fingers fumbled for the number I wanted, but I dropped the phone. I was shaking too much to even use it anyway.

There was a pair of boots right next to my head. I screamed as the vampire leaned down.

And then he was gone. I looked around, then there was someone else at the window and I screamed again.

"How you doin' in there?" I heard Damon's voice ask. I turned to see his bright blue eyes peering into the car, concern written all across his face.

"Damon? Get Elena out." I gasped, trying to calm down and catch my breath. He nodded and went over to her side of the car.

"What happened?" He asked as he broke her seatbelt and she crumpled into the roof.

"We were driving, and she was upset 'cause she looks like someone, and then we hit him. He was a vampire." I began sobbing again. I looked back over to see Elena gone.

"Damon?"

"Right here." I squealed, seeing him right next to me again. "Shh, shh, I'm right here. It's going to be okay. You look stuck." He said calmly, standing up.

"It's my seatbelt, Damon. I can't get loose and it hurts. It hurts, Damon." I cried. He forced the driver's side door open.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." He instructed and I did as he asked. "Just like that. You ready?" I nodded and he counted to three before ripping the seatbelt apart. I fell to the roof like Elena had and he pulled me free from the car. He picked me up and began firing questions at me.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" I shook my head. "No to what?"

"I hurt, Damon." I whimpered, closing my eyes, suddenly tired.

"Hurt where? Ashlee, don't pass out on me now."

"Where's Elena? Is she okay?" I asked, forcing my eyes open, looking around.

"She's fine. I laid her down next to the car. I'm going to take you home."

"No." I whispered, then repeated it more forcefully. "No. Take her home first. Then come back for me." I instructed.

"If I leave you here, the vampire might come back."

"I'll fight him off. I'm a badass." I breathed and Damon laughed. I closed my eyes again and felt Damon set me down.

"I'll be right back. I promise." He pressed his lips to my forehead, then was gone. I opened my eyes again and forced myself to count out loud to keep from passing out. I had hit my head and knew that I must have a concussion or something.

"One, two, three…"

-VD:AG-

"Fifty, fifty one, fifty two…"

"Fifty three. What are we counting?" I jumped and opened my eyes to see Damon standing before me.

"Keeping myself awake." I mumbled, my head nodding forward as I closed my eyes again, comforted knowing that Damon was back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet. My knees gave out and I slipped towards the ground.

"Whoa. You're fading fast, Ashlee. Ashlee? Look at me. Look at me. Focus." I opened my eyes and looked at him wearily. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." I breathed. "I'm sleep. I sleep. Sleemmm…" I mumbled as everything began to fade.

"Ashlee? No, come on, Ashlee…" Damon's voice faded as everything turned to black.

-VD:AG-

I woke up to see the world flying past my eyes. I gave a little yelp and pinched my eyes shut again, the quick landscape easily disorienting me.

"Morning." I turned my head in the direction of Damon's voice.

"Where are we?" I groaned, opening my eyes to see him grinning at me.

"Georgia."

"No seriously, Damon? Where are we?" I sat up, looking out the window again.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

"No, we can't be in Georgia. There was the car accident and Elena, oh god, how's Elena? And Jenna will want to know, and-"

"Hey, chill. Elena is fine, I brought her home, remember?"

"I need my phone, Damon. I need to call Jenna. She has no idea where I am."

"Ashlee, your life has been a rollercoaster of near death experiences. Take a time out. Let's have some fun."

"A time out? Have fun? I hit a man, Damon! My car is ruined. Who was he?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Damon sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." I ran a hand through my hair.

"You should. You almost died. _Again_. I swear, do you drink anything other than my blood?" Damon smirked over at me.

"I don't mean to, honest. I just, I just..."

"You have a way of walking into danger." Damon finished.

"Yeah." I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Why are we going to Georgia? Can we pull over, please? I need to walk around, I feel stiff." I moaned, trying to move around in the seat.

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon bellyached, but pulled over.

I opened the car door and climbed out. I reached my hands above my head and stretched my entire body. As I brought my arms back down, I felt my legs begin to wobble, but before I could fall, I felt a pair of hands around my waist.

"You okay?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"I just need to walk it off." I replied.

"You're very good at denial." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at Damon and his observation.

I swatted his hands off of me and began to unsteadily walk down the road. I froze and turned around when I heard my phone ringing.

"You have my phone." I walked back over as Damon answered it.

"Ashlee's phone." He paused, listening. "Ashlee? Oh yeah, she's right here." He held out my phone. "Stefan's calling." I took my phone from Damon and placed it by my ear.

"Stefan." I monotoned.

"Ashlee, are you alright? Where are you? Has Damon hurt you?" Stefan began firing off questions.

"You hurt my sister." I ignored his over-protectiveness.

"No, it was a misunderstanding. Look, where are you? I'll come get you. Damon-"

"Was right." I interrupted, and Damon looked at me, confused. "We're taking a time out." I hung up, not wanting to listen to Stefan anymore. Damon grinned at me.

"A time out." Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Your brother is annoying." I replied and Damon laughed.

"Yes he is." Damon agreed, taking my phone back.

"Wait!" I reached for my phone. "I need to call Jenna."

"Later. Time out, remember? Step away from your life for five minutes. All your problems will still be there when we get back." I sighed and crossed my arms, glancing around. "Get in the car." Damon walked back around to the driver's side of his car.

"On one condition." I said, and heard Damon pause.

"What's that?"

"Can I drive? Your car is gorgeous." I gushed, grinning at him. He smirked.

"No."

"Aww, but why not?" I whined, climbing back into the passenger's seat.

"Because it's my car, and I don't share well." I rolled my eyes at him as we pulled back onto the road.

-VD:AG-

"So the man I hit, was he a vampire?" I asked a few minutes later.

"From what I could tell, yeah."

"You don't know him?"

"It's not like we all hang out at the Vamp Bar and Grill and plan who we're going to eat next, Ashlee." I grinned at his reply as he pulled over next to a bar.

"You brought me to a bar?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah." He replied, getting out. I climbed out as well and looked over the building. Bree's Bar. He brought me all the way to Georgia just to go to a bar. Eh, sounds fun.

"I could think of worse ways to take a time out. You're buying." I yelled at his back as he walked into the bar.

"Fine with me." He called back over his shoulder. I scurried after him and into the bar. There was a dark skinned woman with black curly hair wiping down the bar as we walked in. I glanced up at Damon and saw his player smirk turn on.

"No, no it can't be. Damon?" She jumped over the bar and strutted over to him, smiling. "My honey pie." I took a step backwards in surprise as the woman grabbed his face and pulled him into a huge kiss. Then a felt a tiny pang of jealousy as he kissed her right back. It reminded me of what had happened between him and me the night before. Before I was in an accident.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman, deciding that I wasn't going to like her until she served me either food or alcohol. Preferably the latter.

They broke away when they heard a glass bottle shatter. The woman looked behind her to see one of the bottles of alcohol that was on the bar in pieces, but there was nobody near it. Damon spotted it as well and immediately turned to look at me. I stopped glaring and looked over to him innocently. He grinned at me and I turned away from him, knowing that my face was turning beet red.

I walked away and sat down at the bar, frustrated at myself for letting my emotions take over. I looked up as the woman walked past me, staring at me curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked, deciding that I just might not like her at all.

"You're different." She said.

"Yeah, I was in a car accident last night and I'm still alive. That's different from the normal. You got any food?" I asked, putting a hand to my growling stomach. She nodded and climbed back over the counter. She put in an order for the cook, then pulled out a bunch of shot glasses.

"Listen up, everybody!" The woman yelled to the few people joining us in the bar, while holding up a bottle of alcohol. I watched her as Damon sat down next to me. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She placed a shot down in front of both me and Damon and took one for herself. "Drink up." Damon smirked at her as everyone took their shot. I held mine in my hand, just looking at it. Damon reached over to take it from me, but I glared at him and quickly took the shot myself.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" The woman asked, pouring more shots.

"I'm not roped in, he kidnapped me and-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She grinned at me. I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"Okay." I said slowly, and took the next shot she placed in front of me. "So, how did you two meet?" I asked, not really caring, but wanting her to talk so I wouldn't have to focus on the blood sucking man whore next to me. It was a shitty question, but it was the first one I could come up with and I was kinda curious as to its answer.

"College." The woman chuckled.

"You went to college?" I looked over to Damon, surprised.

"I have been on a college campus, yes." Damon took his second shot. Well, that makes a bit more sense.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." Cue jealousy. Old bitch. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more. Cause, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with someone."

"Bree's a witch." Damon leaned over and whispered to me.

"Changed my world." Bree said.

"I rocked your world." Damon smirked.

"He _is _good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly, he's just a walk away joe." Bree deadpanned, taking a shot, before she continued. "So, what is it that you want?"

"Food." I spoke before Damon could. Liquid fire wasn't enough of a meal for me. I hadn't eaten since, geez, lunch the day before. Damon looked at me, then handed me my phone.

"Go call Jenna." I scowled at him, then walked out of the bar.

"Hello?" Jenna picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Jenna." I greeted.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home last night, and I didn't see you this morning, and Elena is acting sketchy. Where are you?"

"Sorry, Jenna. I'm at school. I crashed at Bonnie's. We have a project to do together, so I'm staying with her so we can get it done" I quickly lied. "And Elena is having Stefan issues. She's gonna be cranky." I added in a whisper.

"You worried me. Just let me know next time okay? I thought you were off doing drugs again."

"I'm cutting back, Jenna, I promise. I'll be off soon. And I'll be home in a few days."

"Okay. Just let me know next time."

"Will do. Bye Jenna." I hung up and turned back to the bar. I really wanted food.

I walked back into the bar to see Damon sitting at the bar, two plates of food in front of him.

"Please tell me that one of those are for me." I begged as I sat down next to him.

"Yep." He replied.

"Yes!" I squealed and dug into the burger in front of me.

"Hungry much?"

"My last meal, was well, you. But before that, lunch yesterday. I'm starving." I growled around a bite of burger. I wrinkled my nose, then pulled the pickles out of my burger and tossed them onto my plate.

"You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat?" I asked, curious. "I mean, you're, well, dead."

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"Makes sense." I shrugged, taking another bite and watching Bree set a bottle of beer in front of Damon.

"I'll have one of those." I said, and Damon looked at me. "A time out, right? Well, this time out is gonna need a beer." Damon smiled and we clinked bottles before I took a big swig of beer.

-VD:AG-

"Ready… GO!" Bree shouted and we all downed our shots.

"Yes!" I cheered. "That's three." I looked over to Damon to see some of the whiskey dripping down his chin. "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry, I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He shot back and I chuckled before leaning forward to lick the alcohol off his chin. I licked my lips and grinned at his surprised expression.

"Alright, who's next? Another round, Bree?" I asked.

"Hunnie, you should be on the floor." A drunk blonde next to me slurred.

"I am not even drunk. My alcohol tolerance is like, way up here!" I raised my hand above my head and jumped to show how high it was. As I landed, I came down unsteadily and Damon wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I giggled and leaned against the bar, grinning at Damon.

"Again?" I challenged him and he smiled back, handing me a shot.

"Ready…. GO!" I shouted, than danced around as I won again.

"Girl, what is it with you?" Bree chuckled. I wiggled my finger to make her come closer and she leaned in. "I'm a manipulator." I whispered in her ear. She leaned back and looked surprised.

"You are different." She chuckled and I nodded.

"Yup. Sorry about the bottle of alcohol earlier. Damon will pay for that." I said, referring to my jealousy power surge. She looked at me.

"_You_ did that?" She asked.

"Yuppers. My emotions fuel my powers and they tend to explode at times. I haven't really learned to control them yet." I replied, glancing around the bar before I spotted what I was looking for. I reached in front of Damon and grabbed a shot from the other side of him and quickly drank it.

"Interesting…" Bree murmured as I turned to Damon.

"Play a game of pool with me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why not? Come on! This time out was your idea." I whined.

"I'll play with you, hunnie." The blonde told me and I grinned at her. We walked off to the pool tables and I could feel Damon staring after me.

A few games later, I finally won and cheered as the 8-ball went into the pocket I had called. I glanced over to my jacket and saw my phone ringing on top of it. I walked over to see Elena's face on the screen. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ashlee! Where are you?"

"'Lena!" I cheered. "One sec, it's loud in here." I grabbed my jacket and ran for the door.

"Where are you? Are you alright? Are you drunk?" She began firing questions at me like Stefan had.

"I'm fine, 'Lena, really. How are you?" I asked as I opened the door. Then I tripped, not realizing that there was a step up. My phone went skittering across the pavement and I scampered after it. Just before I could grab it, someone grabbed me from behind and clamped a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the person was strong and pulled me away from the bar.

-VD:AG-

I was pushed up against a chain link fence not too far from the bar when I finally got my first look at my assailant.

"Lee?" I asked.

"Hello, Ashlee. Nice to see you again. You smell as good as ever." Lee chuckled.

"What are you doing? I need to get back to my phone."

"You're going to stay right where you are until your vampire friend comes to look for you. And until then, no more talking." I watched as Lee's eyes dilated and I felt his compulsion setting in. I glared at him and let my emotions begin to take over. I watched my vision turn red.

"Oh, right. And no powers until then either." He added to his compulsion and my vision returned to normal. This guy was dead once Damon came out. I'd kill him myself.

I stood, shivering against the cold chain link fence for about ten minutes before Damon appeared.

He spotted me and I screamed. "Damon, NO!" Lee came out of the shadows and hit Damon behind the knees, knocking him to the ground. I gasped as Lee kept hitting him with the metal bat as Damon lay on the ground, cursing. Lee moved with his vamp speed and picked up a can of gasoline and proceeded to dump the liquid on Damon.

"Lee, no! Stop!" I shouted, reaching the two vampires. Lee turned and vamped out, growling at me. I stopped, not moving.

"Who are you?" Damon growled.

"It's perfect, you have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed my girlfriend." Lee snarled, before dumping more gas on Damon. "What did she do to you? What did she do, huh?"

"Who was your girlfriend?" I shouted to Lee.

"She went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her." Lee replied before kicking Damon underneath the jaw.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" I asked. Lee nodded. "That makes so much sense. You both were at the party…" I murmured to myself and Lee nodded again, before kicking Damon again and pulled out a set of matches.

"Lexi loved you!" I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "She told my sister, that when it's real, you can't walk away."

"Well that's a choice you won't have to make." Lee snarled again, striking a match as I began to beg, desperate to keep Damon safe.

"Please, please don't hurt him!" I begged.

"I'm doing you a favor." Lee argued.

"Lexi loved you." I repeated, an idea coming to my alcohol addled mind. "She was good, which means you're good too. Be better than him. Please don't do this, I'm begging you, Lee." I watched in horror as Lee picked up Damon, then after a moment, threw him across the road and into a big metal door.

"Thank you." I breathed to Lee.

"It wasn't for you." He replied before disappearing. I ran over to Damon.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rolling him over onto his back. He groaned and opened his bright blue eyes.

"I've been better." Damon pushed himself into a sitting position. "You knew that vampire."

"Lexi's boyfriend, Lee, yes." I replied. "We met at a college party. One that I don't remember much of." I chuckled, before turning back to him. "Do you need anything?"

"You offering again?"

"I'm helping a friend." I replied. Damon watched my face and I once again thought of the night before.

"You broke that bottle earlier." He said and I nodded. "Jealous?" He grinned.

Damn him. Even covered in gasoline, and having just been thrown into a wall, picking on me is still one of his top priorities.

"Bree's a bitch." I replied and he chuckled.

"We never did get to finish what we started last night." He whispered, and I leaned in, like I was about to kiss him again. Once I could feel his breath on my face, I looked at him.

"You reek of gasoline." I whispered, my lips just grazing his as I spoke. I leaned back as he pouted.

"You're such a tease." He groaned.

"Maybe once you've showered, and are clean again."

"Or you could join me?" He offered, smirking.

"Save water, shower with Damon." I smirked back, pretending to consider. "Nah." I helped him up and before we could walk back to the bar, Damon had me pinned against the metal door he had just been thrown into.

"Thank you," He whispered. "for saving me."

"You're welcome." I whispered back, watching him leaning forward. After a moment, I thought, _'Fuck it.'_ I reached up and clasped my hands behind his neck, pulling myself up and pressing my lips against his. As he kissed me right back, and my memories of him kissing Bree slipped from my mind. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me flush to his body. A moment later, he pulled away, both of us gasping for breath.

"You taste like gasoline." I stated. Damon chuckled and I smiled back up at him.

"Let's go." Damon led me back towards the bar.

"Even on our time out, we couldn't get away from vampire drama." I sighed as we walked. I looked up at Damon. "I think I need some more alcohol." He chuckled again.

"Alcohol always helps, but don't you think you've drank enough for tonight?"

"Nope. The whole you-almost-dying thing sobered me right up."

"I want you to stay in the car. I'll grab you a bottle from inside."

"Why do I have to stay out here?"

"Because I have business to attend to, and it would be best, if you weren't there."

"Are you going to kill Bree?" I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Possibly. And if I do, you won't want to be there."

"I'll leave before you do. I want to pick out the alcohol." I countered. "It's not like I liked her anyways. She was a bitch."

"Only because she kissed me." Damon smirked arrogantly.

"She didn't have to lead off that way…" I grumbled, knowing he was right. He opened the door to the bar and I walked in. The bar was empty, except for Bree, who was taking a shot at the bar. Damon and I wandered over and she turned around to see us.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye." Damon said.

"And I'm not drunk enough." I added in, hopping over the bar to rustle through the alcohol she had.

"It was good to see you again, Damon." Bree stated.

"What, no kiss this time?" I mocked her as I examined a nice bottle of vodka. "I'll see you in the car, Damon." I hopped back over the bar with the alcohol, and looked back at Bree before grabbing Damon by the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a quick but ferocious kiss. Damon smirked at me as I let him go and I smirked back.

"It was nice meeting you, Ashlee." Bree told me as I turned to walk out. I paused in the doorway, holding the bottle of vodka in one hand and the doorframe with the other and looked back at her.

"Burn in hell, bitch." I smirked back at her, before walking out of the bar and to Damon's car.

I was almost to the car when I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I gasped and sank to my knees, pressing a hand over my heart. I gasped for breath, but the pain kept me from inhaling. A moment later, the pain was gone and I was left gasping for breath on the pavement.

A minute later, I heard the bar door open.

"Ashlee?" Damon was at my side in an instant.

"You couldn't have just snapped her neck." I gasped in irritation, still trying to breathe. "You had to rip her heart out."

"I didn't think you'd feel it if you were out of the building."

"Apparently, I'm still too close. I didn't even like her." I growled as Damon helped me up and into his car.

"Let's get you home."

"Actually, I told Jenna I was staying with Bonnie for a school project. So she's not expecting me home tonight. How long of a drive do we have?"

"Few hours."

"I'm gonna sleep."

"And you made all that fuss to get a bottle of alcohol." Damon sighed.

"I'll save it for later." I smirked as he began to drive.

"Good night, Ashlee."

"Night, Damon." I smiled, before curling up in the backseat to sleep for a bit.

-VD:AG-

A few hours later, the sun coming up woke me.

"Where are we?" I grumbled, trying to fully wake up.

"About half an hour away." Damon replied. I crawled into the front seat and looked out the window.

"So, why did you bring me with you? You could have just brought me home and disappeared."

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Ashlee. You should give yourself more credit." I looked pointedly at him.

"No, really? Why bring me?"

"I don't know, you were there, in the road, all damsel in distress like, and I knew it's piss off Stefan and Elena, and you're not the worst company in the world, Ashlee."

"I _am_ a good sidekick, aren't I?" I lifted my chin in mock pride and looked over at him.

"You did okay."

"I saved your life." I replied.

"I know." Damon smirked.

"And don't you forget it."

"I'm sure you won't let me."

"Nope." I smiled at him and Damon smiled back.

A half hour later, we returned to Mystic Falls. We went to the boarding house first. Damon went upstairs to hop in the shower and I got stuck with Stefan.

"Are you alright?" Stefan immediately asked me and pulled me into a hug the minute I walked through the door.

"I'm fine, Stefan, really. Did you work things out with Elena? She was really upset by something the other night."

"Yes, we talked. I want to explain to you what I told her. Come with me." I followed Stefan up to his room and looked at the picture he handed me when we got there.

"This is a picture of Elena." I looked up at him.

"No, it's a picture of Katherine Pierce. From 1865."

"What? They could be twins!" I gasped.

"I know. And that's why Elena freaked out. I hadn't told her. But she is not Katherine, I'm not dating her because she looks like Katherine. That's what drew me in at first, but she and Katherine are nothing alike."

"Drew you in at first?" I questioned.

"School wasn't the first place I met your sister. Nor the first place I met you. I first met you both on May 23rd, 2009."

"But… but that's the day of…" I trailed off in shock.

"Yes, I was in the woods near Wickery Bridge. I heard the entire accident. I was quick getting there, but not quick enough. The car was already submerged when I got there. Your dad," I put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out loud as Stefan spoke and ignored the tears spilling down my cheeks. "he was still alive when I got to you. He insisted that I get you two out first, and I did. When I went back for your parents, it was too late for me to save them."

"And that's when you saw Elena?"

"Yes. Her resemblance to Katherine was uncanny. So I hung around for a bit, watched you guys and saw that Elena was nothing like Katherine."

"Why does she look like Katherine though?" I asked.

"I wondered the same thing. Elena is a Gilbert while Katherine was a Pierce. It didn't make sense. So I checked out the records from the hospital. Your mother was never admitted that night. She _was _admitted about nine months later, when she had you."

"Are you saying that Elena was adopted?" I asked and Stefan nodded. "Oh my god, she has to be freaking out." I pulled out my cell and sent her a text asking her to come to the boarding house. She replied a moment later that she was on her way.

"Thank you for telling me Stefan." I thanked him, then walked down to the living room to wait for Elena.

-VD:AG-

"'Lena!" I ran to my sister as she came through the door. We wrapped each other in a huge hug, then we walked back into the living room to talk. I told her all about my trip to Georgia and then I comforted her about being adopted.

"You don't hate me now, do you?" She asked me.

"Hate you? 'Lena, even though we may not be related, you're always going to be my annoying older sister." I laughed. "And I'll always love you." Elena smiled and I gave her another hug.

"Thanks, Ashlee, for understanding." She said, and I nodded. "Are you coming to school?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so. I had a long day yesterday, and I've got a slight hangover, so I think I'm just going to borrow a spare bedroom and sleep. I'll come home tonight. Jenna has to be angry with me." I replied and Elena nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then." We smiled at each other and Elena left. I stood up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs. I looked up to see Damon at the top. He had showered and was standing there in a pair of dark jeans and a black V-neck tee.

"Would you mind if I borrow a bed and crash here for a few more hours?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Thanks." I smiled. I turned to walk into one of the guest bedrooms, when I was swept off my feet. I squealed and Damon laughed as he carried me into his room.

"Was there anything wrong with that bedroom?" I asked as he lay me down in his bed.

"Nope." He replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Then why am I in here?"

"Because I like you in my bed, and it'll piss off Stefan." He smirked and I chuckled.

"Do you do everything to piss off your brother?"

"Pretty much. Now get some sleep." He replied. I smiled and curled up into the blankets.

"Your bed is warm." I mumbled, looking up at him sleepily. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair from my face. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was a light kiss pressed to my forehead.

**So that's that :) I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to thank my five reviewers: Shannon the Chameleon, SomebodyWhoCares, xXbriannaXx, grapejuice101 and Thenchick. You guys make my day with your reviews :)**

**So on the last chapter, I asked you guys which scenario you wanted to see in an upcoming chapter. I only received one response to it and would love to hear from more of you! **

"_**So I have a question for you all. I was watching **_**Miss Mystic Falls**_** the other day and I came up with two different scenarios that I could play in, and I want to know which one you guys would like to see!  
Scenario A: Ashlee is the one that gets bit by Stefan,  
Scenario B: Elena really doesn't want to be in the Miss Mystic competition, so she convinces Ashlee to enter for her, with Damon as her date."**_

**So please let me know! I **_**really**_** want to know what you guys think!**

**Love ya'll!**

** ~Jacquline**


	13. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville**

I woke a few hours later, still curled up in Damon's sheets. I yawned, stretched and glanced around. I was alone in Damon's room. I grinned and walked over to his dresser. I quickly pulled out all of the drawers and put them back in in a different order. Then I walked into his closet and began to rearrange the clothes he had hanging up, when all of a sudden, I was pulled from the closet and tossed onto the bed.

I squealed and shut my eyes as tight as I could until I stopped moving and felt myself being pinned to the bed. I tentatively opened one eye to see Damon right above me, pinning me to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked and I opened my other eye as well and grinned.

"Nothin'." I replied, trying to look innocent, which was hard to do with one of his shirts still in my hand. He glanced from the shirt in my hand, back to my face and raised his eyebrows.

"You know I could just compel the answer from you." He stated.

"I know." I grinned, knowing he wouldn't. "But that'd be too easy, now wouldn't it?" He growled at my teasing. "Ugh, fine, you're such a party pooper." I groaned. "I rearranged your closet."

"And why would you do that?" Damon cocked his head.

"I got bored." I pouted and pushed out my bottom lip.

"Well," Damon's famous smirk crossed his lips. "if you were that bored, you could've just called me. I know many ways to cure boredom." He wiggled his eyebrows and I decided to play along, just to tease him more.

"And in what way would you cure my boredom, Mister Salvatore?" I added a slight southern accent to my voice and looked up at him innocently. He blinked and looked taken aback for a moment before replying.

"Ladies choice, Miss Gilbert." He grinned.

"You said you had a way to cure my boredom, Mister Salvatore. Therefore, it is up to you." I replied, and he leaned close to my face. My eyes flickered down to his lips, then back up to his bright blue eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"You can help me find a way to get Katherine out of the tomb." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

"Isn't that what I've been doing?" I sighed.

"Is that what you call it? Cause it seems to me that all you've been doing is getting hurt, and I have to keep saving you." Damon replied.

"I saved your life in Atlanta." I shot back. Damon glared at me.

"Go home. Keep your eyes and ears open." Damon climbed off of me and snatched his shirt out of my hand.

"And why should I do that?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my arms.

"Because I said so. I need someone to keep an eye on Stefan for me and since he's always at your house, it's your job." I sighed.

"Fine." I climbed off his bed and walked towards the door. "Oh, can I have a ride home?" I asked, turning around in the doorway. Damon looked over at me and I could see the wheels in his head turning when he grinned evilly. My eyes widened.

"No, Damon, don't you-" I began, but it drowned into a scream as Damon grabbed me and the next thing I knew we were speeding through the night. He stopped a minute later, and I opened my eyes to see my house in front of me. "I hate you." I gasped, clutching my chest as I tried to breathe.

"You love me." He whispered in my ear before taking off into the night. I stood there for a moment, thinking. And it was then that I realized it. Before I could shut it down, the thought popped into my head. He had no idea how right his words were.

'_I'm falling for Damon Salvatore.'_

-VD:AG-

As I opened the front door, I heard a door slam behind me. I turned around to see a pizza delivery guy pulling a pizza out of his car. I walked into the house, leaving the door open and yelled for Jeremy. He came running from the dining room.

"Pizza here?" He asked and I nodded. "ELENA! I NEED THE MONEY!" He yelled up the stairs. I turned to the pizza guy and smiled.

"It's gonna be $22." He told us, pulling the pizza from the warming case.

"Uh, here, come on in, just set it on the table." Jeremy motioned to the table next to the door. I turned and went upstairs to change and passed Elena on the way up. We shared a smile, but kept going on our way. I poked my head into Elena's room on my way to my own.

"Hey there, Stefan." I smiled.

"Hello, Ashlee." Stefan smiled back. He picked up a small silver necklace form a wooden box in front of him. "I think you should have this, it will protect you from Damon's compulsion. And from any other vampire as well."

"Vervain?" I asked, looking at him, my eyebrows raised. He nodded. "Stefan, it knocks me out. I fall asleep every time I go near the stuff. I might as well be a vampire. Logan already mistook me for one."

"Logan thought you were a vampire?" I sensed Stefan's confusion.

"Yeah, my powers kicked in, my eyes turned red and so he shot me." I replied. "I thought Damon and I told you that."

"Damon and you?" Stefan's emotions immediately went to concern. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill out, Stefan. He also saved my life more than a few times."

"He also nearly got you killed more than a few times." Stefan replied. "You really shouldn't hang out with him, Ashlee. He's just going to hurt you."

"I know that, Stefan." I sighed, sitting down on Elena's bed. He looked at me confused, and sat down next to me, putting the necklace back into the box. "I know he'll just hurt me, but I realized something tonight." I looked up at his face. "I don't care. I know once he gets Katherine back, he's going to disappear, and it's going to kill me. But I don't care as long as he's happy. He's been hurting for so long, Stefan. I can see it in his eyes every time he sees you and Elena together. He just wants to be happy. He wants to be in love again… with the girl he's been in love with for 145 years."

"So why help him if it's just going to hurt you?"

"Because I understand the pain of wanting someone back, so badly, that you'll do anything to get them back. I feel that way about my parents. I'd give anything to get them back, but I can't. But Damon can get Katherine again. And if that makes him happy, I'm going to help him get her back."

"Ashlee, it's not just Katherine in there, though. There are 26 other vampires trapped down there with her!" Stefan protested.

"So we only let her out. What's the problem, Stefan? Once Damon gets Katherine, he'll leave and you and Elena can live happily ever after and everything will go back to normal."

"So you're just going to let Damon use you? And once he's done, he'll leave. And what will you do then?"

"Well, I guess I'll just go back to living a normal, boring human life." I replied, walking from the room.

-VD:AG-

The next day, I walked into my first period history class and immediately groaned.

"Ashlee. Do you have a report for me?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Saltzman. Normally, I'd make up a really good excuse as to why I didn't do my homework, but I get the feeling that you've heard most of them and so yeah…"I trailed off, looking down to my shoes.

"You're not off to a good start, Miss Gilbert."

"I know."

"You have until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman."

"Make it good."

"I will, I promise." I smiled and sat down at my desk.

As Mr. Saltzman started his lecture, I pulled out my phone and quickly shot out a text from behind my book.

**You want my help with Katherine? I need your help in return.**

-VD:AG-

I walked into the boarding house after school and headed up to Damon's room. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when I walked in.

"You needed my help?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What do I have to do?" He sighed and looked over at me.

"Nothing terrible, geez." I smirked. "I have a paper that I didn't do because you keep me so busy doing your bidding, so you're going to help me with this."

"What's it on?"

"Some part of the history of Mystic Falls. I figured since you're part of the history, you could help me. I can chronicle it as your journal." I smirked.

"I don't write."

"Never said you had to, I just need a source, and I don't think 167 year old vampire will count."

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to know about?"

"Life in the 1860's." I replied.

"Well, that I can help you with." Damon smirked.

-VD:AG-

A few hours later, it had gotten dark and Damon and I had just finished my paper.

"Thank you." I smiled at Damon. He smiled back.

"I'm just glad it's done."

"Me too! I hope you were a credible source." I made a face at him that said I didn't trust his info.

"I am the most credible source you used." He feigned hurt, placing a hand to his chest. I laughed and picked up the books we had scattered around in our research.

"I sure hope so, because if I fail, it's on you, Salvatore."

"No, it's on you, Gilbert. You should have done your homework."

"When? In Atlanta?" I scoffed.

"Yes."

"But you called a time out."

"I never said you had to join in."

"Uh, yes, you did."

"Damn. Whatever." I laughed, walking out of the room to return the books to the library. Damon followed me down the stairs.

"So why ask me?"

"Because you were there. I figured that it would make it easy to write a paper."

"Eh, true." He shrugged.

I handed him a few books and we put them away. I yawned as we walked back to his room to get my stuff.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"About ten. A little after." Damon replied. I groaned and pulled my cell phone out of my bag. Sure enough, I had a missed call from Jenna.

"Jenna called. She's going to be pissed because I'm never home." I sighed, looking up at him. "I blame you."

"Blame me? What did I do?" He pretended to be innocent.

"You dragged me to Atlanta." I replied.

"Minor detail." He smirked.

"I gotta go." I yawned again as I picked up my bag.

"Stay." I looked back at Damon from the door. He looked like he genuinely wanted me to stay.

"To piss off Stefan?" I asked quietly, but smirked at him to cover up why I wanted to stay.

"Exactly." He smirked back.

"Lemme quick lie to Jenna, then I'll be back." Damon chuckled as I set my bag down and walked out with my phone. I dialed home.

"Ashlee?"

"Hey, Jenna. Sorry I missed your call."

"I've been lenient with you, Ashlee. I thought you were turning around." Jenna scolded.

"I am, Jenna! I haven't smoked in days. I've had a lot of projects at school this week and Bonnie and I still aren't done. I'm staying with her again tonight."

"Isn't she tired of you yet?" Jenna joked.

"Apparently not." I laughed. "See you tomorrow Jenna." I hung up and walked back into Damon's room. He was lying on his bed again.

"So what now?" I asked, flopping down on his bed next to him. "Ooo! Can we watch a movie?" I asked, flipping over onto my side, resting on one arm. He looked over at me again, giving me the same look he had given me when I walked into his room a few hours earlier.

"Why?"

"Because I like movies." I pouted. "And popcorn. And chocolate!"

"No."

"Fine, then I'm going to go raid your alcohol stash. If I'm staying here, I'm going to have fun." I replied, hopping off the bed and wandering down stairs.

I went over to the stereo and began flipping through stations until I found one that plays pop and rock from today's day and age, not the seventies stuff it was set on before. I turned the music up, then walked over to Damon's bourbon stash and selected a bottle.

"Not that one." I turned to see Damon standing in the doorway. "Take the whiskey. '76. It's better." He said and I picked up the bottle he specified. I smirked at him and poured two glasses. He wandered over and I handed him a glass.

"To having fun." He said, holding up his glass.

"And pissing off Stefan." I grinned and we clinked glasses before drinking.

-VD:AG-

An hour later, Damon had drunk an entire bottle by himself, and I was halfway done with mine. So in other words, we were both on our way to being completely trashed. Damon was dancing around the living room, his second bottle of alcohol in one hand and his other hand beckoned me to come to him. I had my bottle in one hand, and with the other, reached out to take Damon's out stretched hand.

He spun me inwards and held me close as we danced together, my back to his chest. I closed my eyes and let Damon lead my body in the dancing. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and wrapped my free arm up and held the back of his neck with my hand. Damon nuzzled into my neck and I tilted my head so he could get positioned better.

I felt his fangs scrape my skin, then a moment later, he bit in and I gasped. It had been a while since he had drunk straight from my neck and I forgot how it felt when he bit me. When I had first met him, he bit me to piss off Stefan. Now, it was still to piss off Stefan, but he was gentler. The feeding was almost, well, pleasurable. And I really didn't mind it.

He released my neck a minute later, and I turned to look at him. My blood was dripping down his chin, and I turned all the way around. I stood on my tip toes and slowly licked off the trail of blood from his chin to his lips. He looked down at me and I licked my lips, knowing that the blood I had on my tongue would smear across my lips.

His lips crashed down onto mine and I put the bottle of alcohol down to grip his face with both my hands. His arms wrapped around my lower back and pulled me flush to his body. He released my lips a moment later to flash us over to the couch and he pinned me down on the cushions. He kissed my neck and I tilted my head back, closing my eyes, enjoying his lips against my skin.

I felt his hands pushing my shirt up and I arched my back and put my arms above my head, letting him take it all the way off. I opened my eyes and looked at him, smirking. I picked up a bottle of alcohol from the floor and held it up.

"Body shot?" He grinned and I nodded in answer. He took the bottle from me and poured the liquid onto my stomach. I couldn't help but to giggle as he slurped up the alcohol. He bit into my stomach as he drank the alcohol and I gasped as the burning liquid mixed with my blood. It stung a little, but I let Damon drink.

"Now that is the way to take a body shot." He grinned at me, my blood staining his fangs. I grinned back and sat up, reaching for the bottle. I took a swig and lay back on the couch. Next thing I knew, my jeans were joining my shirt on the floor. I looked down at Damon. He grinned again.

"No, I am not sleeping with you. Not tonight." I told him.

"You don't have to." He replied. "Just let me piss off Stefan."

"Do I have to be half naked to do that?" I questioned.

"Well, why not?" He smirked and I chuckled. "One more bite." He held up one finger.

"Why? My neck and stomach isn't enough?"

"The only time I feed lately is when I drink from you. I'm hungry." He replied.

"So I'm just a blood bag with the benefit that I can help you get Katherine back?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Damon replied. I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded. I looked at the bottle of alcohol in my hand and chugged what was left. I was going to need as much alcohol as possible to survive Damon in his search for Katherine.

"Go for it." I said when the bottle was empty. I dropped the bottle back on the floor, then squealed as Damon bit into my thigh. I squirmed a bit, but Damon held me down and after a moment I forced myself to relax. He unlatched after a minute and looked up at me.

"Thank you." He said and I nodded.

He pulled me to my feet and I nearly fell for a moment. Damon wrapped his arms around me and held me up until I wasn't dizzy anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. He let his hands settle on my lower back as we swayed gently to the music. I closed my eyes and after a little while, the alcohol began to wear off and I started to get tired. I yawned and nuzzled his chest.

He pulled off his button down shirt and placed it on my shoulders. I squirmed and finally got my arms through the sleeves. A moment later, he had swung an arm under my legs and picked me up. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, kicking his feet up and lying down. I curled up between him and the back of the couch, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and we both were asleep a few moments later.

-VD:AG-

"ASHLEE?!" I awoke, hearing a voice shriek my name. I groaned and turned away, nuzzling into Damon's chest.

"Please tell me that that's not my sister." I mumbled into his chest.

"It's your sister." I heard him grumble back.

"Does she have to be so loud?" I asked.

"Apparently." He replied and I forced my eyes open. Damon and I looked at each other for a moment before looking up to see Elena crossing the room to stand in front of us.

I looked around the room, remembering the events of the night before. There were three empty whiskey bottles scattered around the room. The stereo had been turned off at some point, and Stefan was standing in the doorway, surprise all over his face.

"Ashlee! What are you doing?" Elena shrieked.

"Not so loud…" I groaned, placing my head on Damon's chest, and covering my other ear with one hand. I scrunched my eyes shut again, but Elena grabbed my arm and pulled on it. I squealed. "Ow." I glared up at her.

"We have school." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go." I complained.

"I'm perfectly content to stay right here." Damon piped up. We smirked at each other, before Elena began pulling on my arm again.

"Ow, ow." I whined, but crawled over top of Damon to stand up. I ran a hand through my hair. "What time is it?" I asked as Stefan walked over to stand beside Elena.

"You let him bite you?!" Elena was back to shrieking again as she moved Damon's shirt to one side to get a look at the bite on my stomach.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled, turning to look at Damon. "Body shots!" He smirked and put his arms behind his head.

I could feel three pairs of eyes wandering my body; two searching for signs of injury, and one admiring. Elena moved my hair to one side to see the bite on my neck. I watched her look for more, just to find the one on my thigh.

"Did you _sleep_ with him?" Her snarl was low and angry.

"No." I scoffed.

"She means not yet." Damon piped up again and we all looked at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Yet." He insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked again, turning back to Stefan and Elena.

"About seven." Stefan replied.

"Just enough time for a shower."

"Can I join you?" Damon smirked, swinging his legs over the side of the couch to sit up. I bit my bottom lip and looked to the ceiling, pretending to think.

"Nope." I replied after a moment. He groaned as I gathered up my shirt and jeans from the floor. He smacked my butt as I turned to leave the room and I looked back at him. He winked and I smirked back before leaving to go take a shower.

-VD:AG-

That afternoon, Mr. Saltzman called me down to his room after school. As I walked in the door, he held up my paper. I grinned, seeing a B+ on it. That was good enough for me.

"It wasn't bad. Kinda rushed, but very informative. The journal you cited, the one by Damon Salvatore from the 1860s. Do you still have that?"

"No." I replied, the feeling of panic rising in my chest. I needed an excuse. "I, uh, gave to back to the Damon Salvatore from this century. He let me borrow his ancestor's journal."

"Damon Salvatore?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was named after his ancestor. He's Stefan's brother." I replied, feeling satisfied with my half-truth.

"Well, your paper was well written, though you could have used a few more sources."

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman. I'll keep that in mind."

"Please, Ashlee, call me Ric."

"Thank you, Ric." I smiled and walked from the room.

-VD:AG-

That night, I was lounging on the couch, reading a book, when Jenna walked into the room, dressed in fifties clothes.

"I spoke to the insurance company. The car's totaled." She said, and I cringed, looking up at Elena as she walked in. "You can keep using mine for now."

"So you're going to the dance?" I asked, trying to change the subject. There was so much tension in the room. Jenna was pissed at me for being gone so much, Elena was pissed at Jenna for not telling her that she was adopted and Elena and I weren't on the best of terms since she found me hung over with Damon.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." I couldn't help but smile at the soft grin on Jenna's face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena finally asked. I put my book down and turned around on the couch to listen.

"Your mom was going to do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom was here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth."

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night," Jenna began the story. "When this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby, it just wasn't happening. Until they realized a few days later, that she was pregnant with you, Ashlee." Jenna looked at me for a moment. "All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"But why were my parent's names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't want to lose you, so they kept it quiet. Told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna replied. Elena nodded. "I should get going. I need to be there a little bit early." Jenna grabbed her bag and scuttled out the door. Elena and I looked at each other.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you?"

"What reason do I have? Tyler and I broke up. He won't even look at me now. He avoids me like I'm diseased." I looked down sadly. "I had hoped we could at least still be friends, but I guess that's not happening." I sighed. Elena sat down next to me and rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sorry, Ash." I forced a half smile.

"Hey, shit happens, right?" Elena smiled.

"I'm going to go change. If you change your mind, let me know." I nodded and Elena went up to her room.

After a few more boring minutes, I put my book down and climbed the stairs to Elena's room.

"Did you decide to come?" She asked.

"Nope. I just got bored." I flopped onto her bed. I furrowed my brows, seeing Jeremy's pocket watch on her bed. "What are you doing with Jer's pocket watch?" I asked, picking it up. I turned it over in my hand and opened it up.

"It's not just any pocket watch." Elena replied. "It's a vampire compass. Stefan gave it to me."

"So it points to vampires?"

"Yep. He told me that it was used back in the 1860s to hunt down the vampires in Mystic Falls." She replied, heading into the bathroom to finish her hair. I heard the blow dryer turn on, and I glanced down at the compass.

The needle was moving.

"Elena…" I called and she came back into the room.

"What?" She asked, grabbing a scarf from her closet.

"It's moving." I replied, not taking my eyes off the compass. Elena came over and grabbed her phone when she saw the dial spinning. With her free hand, she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I followed her down stairs.

"Where is he?" Elena asked as we made it to the bottom. "Oh, thank god." Elena stopped in the living room. "This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." I looked at Elena, then noticed something behind her.

There was a guy on our ceiling.

The guy I had hit.

"Elena!" I screamed, pulling her towards me in an attempt to get in front of her. She dropped her phone, still on the call with Damon. I could hear him yelling from the phone.

The guy dropped down from the ceiling and we both screamed. The vampire grabbed Elena and I tried to grab him.

"Elena!" I was shoved aside as Stefan grabbed the vampire and pulled him off of Elena. She fell on top of me and I grunted, her weight knocking the breath out of me. The vampire was up and out the door a moment later. Elena bolted up off the ground and into Stefan's arms. I gasped for breath as she clung to Stefan.

"You okay? You're okay." Stefan tried to reassure her. He helped her over to the couch.

I finally caught my breath a moment later and pulled my knees to my chest. It was then that I realized I was shaking.

"Ashlee?" Stefan knelt down next to me as the front door opened again. Three heads whipped around to the door, to see Damon standing there.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at me.

"He was in our house." I turned to look at Stefan, for the first time in my life, completely scared. "He was in our house, Stefan!" I was freaking out.

"Well, how'd he get in?" Damon asked as Stefan pulled me up and had me sit on the couch next to Elena. Stefan then went to stand behind the couch.

"He was invited in." Elena said and I looked at her.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan replied.

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon said, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to me. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena snapped at him.

"And you don't know who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No." Damon replied. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" I asked, looking up at Damon.

"We don't know."

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan stressed. Damon nodded.

"So we go get him tonight." He replied simply. "You two up for it?" Elena and I shared a glance and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"What do we have to do?" She asked.

"Let us take you to the dance; we'll see who shows up." Damon replied.

"It's a bad idea." Stefan said.

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe." Damon replied. "For _anyone_ who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

"I'm in." I spoke up. "I'm going to protect my family. Whatever it takes."

"And we'll be with the two of you." Elena placed her hand on Stefan's to reassure him. "We'll be safe."

-VD:AG-

A half hour later, I was dressed up in a colorful fifties dress and the four of us were walking into the dance. Elena was still clinging to Stefan's arm and Damon had an arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. The four of us immediately began to look around to see if we could spot the vampire.

The only thing I saw was Ric glaring at Damon. I looked up at Damon, then back to Ric. Jenna came up to Ric then and he stopped glaring at Damon. Something wasn't right, but I put it out of my mind and began to look for the vampire again.

"Stay here." Damon told me before walking off. Elena sat down next to me at the table Damon specified as Stefan followed him to check around the school. Caroline and Bonnie came up to us a minute later.

"Having fun?" Elena asked.

"Mmm, no. But this," Caroline gestured to her outfit. "took 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that."

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked. Elena and I turned to see him talking with Stefan.

"He's my date." I said slowly, cringing. "I promise he'll behave."

"So what is this? Druggie has to sleep with the older danger guy to seem tough? Tyler wasn't enough?"

I narrowed my eyes at Caroline, feeling my anger bubbling up inside. Elena placed a hand on my arm, trying to keep me from flying off the handle.

"Damon has been helping her get off of drugs." Elena whispered a quick lie to them.

"Really? Cause I'd think he was supplying her with them." Caroline snapped.

I lost it. My eyes immediately turned red and I lunged for Caroline, who squealed and bolted backwards. A pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me backwards.

"Hey, hey. Ashlee! Calm down." Damon's voice hissed in my ear. "Not here!"

"That bitch is dead." I snarled, fighting against him. He spun me around and held my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Stop." He compelled me and my vision went back to normal.

I took in a shaky breath and clenched my fists. My powers were off, but I was still shaking with anger. I shot a glare back at a shocked Caroline as Damon pulled me through the crowd. He pulled me into a corner on the other side of the gym.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed. "This is not the place to fly off the handle like that!"

"She was being a bitch!" I hissed back.

"You can't just hulk out on someone just because they piss you off!" He replied, looking around behind me.

"Well, I'm sorry she pissed me off. I can't just turn off my emotions like you can!"

"It would be useful if you could."

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"Come on, we need to blend." Damon said, pulling me back out onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I clasped my hands behind his neck. We danced our way over to where Stefan and Elena were dancing.

"You are so teaching me to do the hand-jive!" We heard Elena say as we came over.

"No." Stefan smiled, pulling her closer.

"See him yet?" Damon asked.

"Nope." I replied, keeping my eye scanning the room.

"Neither have we." Elena said. "Can't you sense him, Ashlee?"

"I'd have had to get a good read on him, but last time I saw him, he was kinda busy trying to bite a chunk out of your neck, so sorry I didn't take the time to figure him out." I replied sarcastically.

"What if you go through the people here and pick out the vibe you don't recognize?" Stefan asked.

"That could take a while." I sighed, thinking of the big job Stefan suggested.

"It's the best shot we have right now. Do it." Damon said, pulling me closer so that I could lean on him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, beginning to concentrate.

I blocked out the loud fifties music and began to look through the vibes of people that I could recognize. I sifted through all of my classmates and most of the student body. The faculty were scattered around the walls of the gymnasium.

"Dana… Chad… Lindsey… Sierra… Mike…" I mumbled the names of my classmates as I searched through them for people I didn't know. "There's a girl. By Jeremy. I don't recognize her, but he knows her." I said just loud enough for Elena to hear over the music.

I felt myself leaning more and more on Damon as I felt my energy draining. I stopped searching and opened my eyes.

"I couldn't find him." I sighed. "I'm not strong enough to search the entire building yet." Stefan nodded.

"How many people did you get through?" Damon asked.

"All the people in the gym. He's not in here. Not yet, at least." I replied as the music kicked into something a bit more upbeat.

"Why don't you go get a drink and sit for a bit? Rest up so you can search more later." I nodded and walked away from Damon, towards the punch table.

"Hey, Jer." I smiled at my little brother.

"Hey, Ash. Spiked or boring?" He gestured between the two punch bowls at the table.

"You know me, gimme the good stuff." I grinned at him as he filled a cup with the spiked punch. I drank a bit, then looked back at him. "So who's the girl that's been hanging around you tonight? I don't recognize her." I asked.

"Oh, That's Anna. She helped me with my essay for Mr. Saltzman."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, she's kind of creepy though. She followed me here."

"Stalker chick. Everyone gets one at some point." I replied, finishing what was in my cup. "Refill?" I asked. I looked around as Jeremy refilled my glass and spotted Ric shaking hands with Damon. "You know what? Fill up another one as well. With the good stuff." I turned back to Jeremy. He handed me the two cups and I smiled before walking to sit at a table behind Damon.

I sipped at my cup, waiting for Ric to walk away. I watched them look at Stefan while talking and decided to make up my own commentary, since I didn't have vampire hearing.

(**A/N: **Ashlee's commentary: **Bold is Damon,**_ Italic is Ric._)

"_Hi, I'm the new, hot history teacher, Alaric._** I'm Damon, the badass sexy vampire, and that over there is my annoying younger brother Stefan. **_Let's forget about Stefan. I bet I'm hotter than you. _**I'd beg to differ. What did you have in mind? **_Wrestling. _**I'm too hot to wrestle. Can't mess up the face. **_What about a race?_** I'm a vampire. I'd kick your ass.**_ True. Modeling contest?__I just think that we should figure out which one of us is hotter._** Me, I'm the eternal stud. **_Okay, you win. Bye._"

I watched Ric walk away before seeing Damon turn around to look at me. He raised his eyebrows as he walked over to me.

"I think we should figure out who is hotter?" He asked. I smiled innocently and lifted up a cup of punch.

"Would you like some punch, Mr. Eternal Stud?" I asked. He grinned, accepted the cup and took a sip.

"This is spiked."

"I know." I replied smugly. "I'm on my second cup, I figured it out earlier."

I cocked my head as _Great Balls of Fire_ came on over the speakers and I turned to look at the dancers as they moved from the slow song to a faster one. I smiled as I watched Stefan pick up Elena and toss her before dipping her and pulling her back up for a passionate kiss. I was happy for her. She looked so happy with Stefan, and they made such a great couple.

"Ugh, he's being all gushy romantic again." I looked back at Damon.

"And there's a problem with that?" I asked.

"It's pathetic."

"Oh, cause I'm a big bad vampire, and being romantic is beneath me. I have to be tough and block out all my emotions. Being in love is painful, pointless and overrated, so I have to be a dick." I lowered my voice, mocking him with a teasing smirk. Damon glared at me before downing the rest of his punch. I smirked. "You know I'm right." I sang.

"You're annoying." He replied.

"Fine then, show me how it should be done."

"It's not romance that you girls want," Damon said, taking my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor. "It's passion. A fiery passion that intrigues you, challenges you and consumes you." He breathed the words into my ear as he pulled me close on the dance floor. He glanced up as _My Boyfriend's Back_ came on and his infamous smirk crept onto his face.

He slipped a leg in between mine and he placed his hands on my waist as we started grinding against each other. I smirked as I felt his hand dip down in grab my butt. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and masked my face to mirror his; passionate seduction. We smirked at each other, and then Damon did something I wasn't exactly expecting him to do.

He grabbed my left hand and pointed our left arms out in front of us. I laughed as he walked us forwards in the dance. He stopped a few steps later and dipped me backwards, before pulling me right back up, chest to chest.

"That's how it's done." He whispered, touching his forehead to mine.

"Damn straight." I breathed, looking up into his bright blue eyes, clutching his jacket in my fists.

I stopped breathing as Damon leaned in, his lips gently brushing against mine. Suddenly, a rush of panic and fear shot through me. I jumped and spun around, looking for Elena, sensing her distress.

"Ashlee? What is it?" Damon asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena." I breathed. "Panic, fear, something's wrong. Go find Stefan!" I hissed at him and bolted away.

I looked around, pushing through people in a hurry to find my sister. I spotted her running through a door on the other side of the gym. A moment later, a guy in a dark shirt followed her. As I shoved through the crowd, I locked onto her with my mind so I'd be able to find her once I got through the gym.

I got to the door a minute later and bolted out into the deserted hallway. I used my lock on Elena to blindly run through the halls until I reached her. I burst through the cafeteria doors just in time to see her try to stab the vampire with a broken broom handle. He took the handle and threw it away before lunging at her. She screamed and my powers kicked in. My vision went red as I flung the vampire across the room. A huge wind kicked up and papers went flying as he stayed pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my sister again." I growled, stalking towards him and getting right up in his face. "You do, and I will personally drive a stake through your heart."

"Ashlee." I heard a voice from behind me and I let my powers simmer down, my vision returning to normal. The wind stopped and the vampire was released. He turned to look at Elena, but the same voice made him turn the other way. "Hey dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk." I turned to see Damon standing there with the broken broom handle in his hand.

The vampire grinned, then bolted for Elena. Next thing I knew, Stefan was driving the handle through the vampire's stomach. He groaned as I squealed and sank to the ground, clutching my stomach, feeling what he was.

"Ashlee!" I heard Elena scream. "What's wrong with her?"

"Hey, you need to get out of here." Damon whispered, kneeling beside me.

"Let me try something. I can't just avoid you guys each time you try to kill someone. Please just keep me in check." I gasped out. He searched my face before nodding. I let my powers kick back in and my vision went back to red. The moment I did that, the pain was blocked out and I felt fine. I stood up and Damon and I walked over to stand in front of the vampire.

"Now you feel like talking?" Damon asked.

"Screw you." The vampire replied. Stefan lunged forwards and twisted the handle in the vampire.

"Wrong answer." He growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." Stefan twisted the handle more and the vampire groaned.

"What do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine." I looked to Elena as the vampire spoke. She looked terrified. I turned back to see Stefan and Damon sharing a glance.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Aw, you thought you were the only ones." He smirked. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon knelt down to look the vampire in the eyes. I felt a pang at that and my powers almost shut off, but I quickly searched for something else to focus on. I replayed the image of the vampire attacking Elena and held onto the anger I got from that to keep my powers going.

"No." Stefan twisted the handle again at the vampire's answer. "The grimoire." He finally confessed.

"Where is it?" Damon asked. When he didn't answer, Stefan attacked again.

"Check the journal!" The vampire gasped out. "The journal. Use Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" I decided to speak. All three vampires looked at me.

"Let me and Stefan handle this." Damon said to me and I glared at him. He began gasping for breath a minute later as I took the air around him away.

"I can ask a question, Damon." I growled before letting the air return to his lugs. He glared at me as he gasped for breath. "Who else is working with you?" I repeated, turning my gaze back to the vampire.

"You're gonna have to kill me." He replied. Stefan and Damon shared a look and Damon gestured to the vampire. Stefan pulled the handle out, before plunging it back into his heart. We watched as his skin turned grey and he fell over onto the floor. Once I knew he was dead, I let my powers turn off completely.

"How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked, freaking out.

"He had to die." Damon stated simply.

"But…" She tried to comprehend everything. She looked at me and I nodded, agreeing with Damon.

"Elena." Stefan got her attention. "He's been invited in."

A sound from the hallway got our attention and we saw a figure looking in from the hallway before it disappeared again. Stefan motioned with his head to Damon.

"Go, I got this." Stefan said and Damon took off.

I turned from watching Damon leave to see Elena staring at the dead body. Stefan noticed the same thing and pulled her into a hug.

"It wasn't going to be safe for anyone in our house until he died." I said, and Elena looked up at me.

"How can you be so calm about this? You just watched him die!"

"Elena, I watched Damon kill a bunch of Vicky's friends. I watched him kill Vicky. I watched Stefan kill Vicky again. People dying are nothing new to me. It's going to happen sooner or later. It was just better to have it be sooner for this guy." I replied, shrugging.

"You've hung around Damon way too much." She hissed at me. "It's like I don't know you anymore. You don't care."

"No, I don't. Not about him." I pointed at the dead vampire. "He was going to kill us if we didn't kill him first. It doesn't bother me to see him killed because now I know that Jenna and Jeremy will be safe tonight. _You_ will be safe tonight. Elena, I will do whatever needs to be done to keep those I care about safe, including you. Even you don't agree with my decisions." I turned and left the cafeteria.

-VD:AG-

I sighed as I sat down on my bed a half hour later. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it had been in for the dance and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I got back up and walked to my closet. I stripped off my dress and hung it up. I walked over to my dresser and put on a black tank top and a pair of black shorty shorts.

I walked into the bathroom, grabbed my hairbrush and walked back into my room. Damon was lying on my bed.

"What?" I asked.

"You cut me off tonight. Twice."

"When?" I questioned, sitting down on my bed to face him. I began running the brush through my hair.

"Well, once when we were interrogating that vampire. I didn't appreciate you cutting off my air supply." He glared at me.

"All I did was ask a question. Am I not allowed to do that now? Oh, whoops, I just asked another. Sue me." I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well go on then." I said as he moved to sit next to me. He had one leg hanging off the bed as I sat cross-legged. He took my brush from my hand and placed it on my bedside table.

"The other time was when I was about to do this." He placed one hand on my cheek and leaned forward.

"Damon." I cut him off again, wanting to say no, but knowing that I liked him too much to do that.

"Shhh." He breathed, touching his forehead to mine again.

We stared at each other for a minute before I gave in and pressed my lips to his. He pushed me back on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. He slid one of his hands along my side and I relaxed at his touch. Suddenly, he sat up, listening.

"Jenna's home." He whispered.

"Hello?" We heard Jenna call out a moment later. I opened my mouth to reply, but Damon put a finger over my lips.

"Shh, come on." He climbed off the bed and held out a hand towards me.

I took his hand and he helped me up. He slung and arm under my legs and picked me up and the next thing I knew, we were out my window and Damon was running us through the forest. I clung to his leather jacket and closed my eyes. I realized that I'd never get used to his vampire speed as he stopped and I noticed that we were in his room. He lay me down on his bed and hovered over me like he had been in my room.

"I am so going to regret this." I breathed as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I think I might like you, Damon." I whispered my confession, fearing his reaction. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at him. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. "I've done nothing but hurt you. I've killed your friends."

"But you've also helped me, kept me under control with my powers and kept an eye on me. I… I don't know how but somewhere over these past few weeks, I've begun to fall for you. And I know that you're just here for Katherine." I added the last sentence when he opened his mouth to speak. "But I just thought you should know." I whispered, looking away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. But he placed a hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. After a really long minute of silence, I decided on what I should do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Now things are going to be weird. It's weird, right? I'm just gonna go…" I babbled before bolting up and moving for the door. I went to grab for the handle, but a hand grabbed mine and pulled me back. I looked up at Damon, conflicted and hurt. He held my face gently in his hands and looked down at me.

"Please, don't go. You are the closest thing I have to a friend. Can we try to figure something out? I… I don't want to lose you." Damon whispered.

"I'd like that." I sniffed, forcing a smile up at him and he smiled gently back. "I'll… wait… Can I ask you a question? A serious one?"

"Yeah…" Damon sounded unsure, but nodded.

"Can… can you compel my feelings away? So we're just friends and it's not awkward?"

"Ashlee-" Shock was written all across Damon's face.

"I think it would make things easier. I know I'm usually dead set against compulsion, but I think it might help and then I won't be hurt when you get Katherine back and leave me." I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him to do it. "Please, Damon?"

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, placing a hand on either of my shoulders.

"I think it's what would be best. For our friendship." Damon glanced away for a minute before nodding. I could sense the unease and reluctance flowing off of him, but I knew it's what would be best.

"Forget you have romantic feelings for me. We're just friends." I watched as his pupils dilated and suddenly, it didn't hurt to be in the same room with him anymore. I grinned seeing Damon standing in front of me.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. I was sensing a bunch of regret coming from him, which was unusual. He nodded and searched my face. "What?" I asked.

"Did you want to stay here for the night? I mean, you're already here, so why bother going home. I have this perfectly comfy bed…" he trailed off, his player smirk now plastered all over his face.

"That will only be used for sleeping tonight." I finished for him, grinning. I knew how his dirty mind worked.

"Sleeping, or _sleeping_?" He asked.

"Out!" I pointed towards the door, grinning.

"You can't kick me out of my own room!" He protested.

"I can, and I will. I shall be sleeping by myself tonight, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh no you won't be, Miss Gilbert." He grabbed me around the waist and zipped us over to his bed, using his quick vampire speed to tuck us into his covers.

"You got that done much faster than I would have; thanks." I smiled and curled up into his warm blankets.

"You little bitch." He laughed.

"That's right. I just got you into your own bed."

"No, you got yourself into my own bed, I'd be here anyways."

"Whatever." I smiled at him before moving closer and curling up against his chest. "Night."

As I fell asleep, I felt him slip an arm around me, kiss my forehead and whisper,

"Good night, gorgeous."

**So there, a nice long chapter to make you all very happy. Lots of Ashlee/Damon drama/love/everythingness. She likes him and then she doesn't and I feel like I'm flip flopping too much or something, but I have no idea where I'm heading with the story, I just make it up as I go along. The only plan I have is for **_**Miss Mystic Falls**_**. I appreciate all the input from you lovely reviewers! I can't wait to write that episode ;)**

**Happy Easter! Early Easter!**

**Anyways, shout outs to my lovely reviewers: Lady Syndra, xXbriannaXx, Sabine Christensen, , grapejuice101, Guest, blondieluver612, guest, and I love damon Salvatore girl. You guys rock! And a big thanks to everyone who favorite/followed me/this story! It's nice to know that you all like my story enough to follow along and keep up with it. It keeps me interested in the story and keeps me writing! So my love goes out to all my followers, favoriters and reviewers! You are all my favorite people in the world!**

**Chocolate for everyone!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~jacquline **


End file.
